You Break It, You Bought It
by Cynda
Summary: Sesshomaru wanted to be stronger. Sometimes the Taiyoukai doesn't know what hes getting himself into. Enter mating curses and the Inu-gang and Sesshomaru has one big headache.
1. Chapter 1 Through the Looking Glass

I didn't notice the smoke until too late. Honestly I wasn't really noticing much of anything at that moment. Sneaking into the well house at the temple had been hard enough, who knew how long I had to make my call before I was caught? You have to understand, I had promised to call my friend back home at least every other day. It had now been a week and although I wasn't known to be the most prompt caller I supposed that by now I was bordering on the rude. My vacation in Japan was quick to put paltry things like responsibilities far from my mind. So while the others who had come to the temple that day went to pray I had slipped into the little well house, where I was currently frowning at my cell's little screen trying to figure out how to make an overseas call.

I didn't notice the smoke seeping over the lip of the well, curling around the floor like so many tentacles. I definitely didn't notice the odd looking little old man peeking over the edge, or I would certainly have been a bit freaked. Rising unseen the man cocked his to the side and stared at me, allowing a small smile to grace his lips. What I did notice was the way that the smoke curled around my ankles and yanked me into the air, causing me to drop my phone along with all the bits of rubbish floating around in my pockets.

"What the hell!" I shrieked as the old man clapped his hands in glee before diving back into the well, dragging the smoke and me along with it. I yelled again when I saw him disappear into the dirt bottom and vanish. And then the floor rushed up to me and I screamed one more time, because why the hell not? And I kept screaming, even when I felt myself land on what felt like soft springy grass. Obviously I was dead, so I kept screaming with my eyes tightly squeezed shut. Served whoever had dragged me here right. I wasn't ready to die damn it! I still had things to do! Lots of things! I did stop screaming however when I was firmly slapped across the face.

My eyes snapped open, "You slapped me!" My shriek ended on an enraged yowl as I launched myself at my offender. My traumatized mind didn't bother to process what it was seeing, (i.e.: the most handsome man ever) so it simply reacted to the slap. I punched the (really quite pretty now that I was looking) man in the eye. I hesitated a bit as my fist dropped however as he didn't so much as wince, although he did seem surprised; if you could call the miniscule parting of his (Pale!) lips an expression of surprise.

I looked around now, staring in shock at the meadow. The grass was emerald green and felt lush under my flats. The meadow itself was surrounded by forest. I couldn't even hear any traffic in the distance! This was Japan? Couldn't you hear the sounds of city life from everywhere? I kept my eyes firmly off the silver-haired demi-god beside me and instead focused on trying to figure out where I was. My eyes narrowed on the little old man. He was standing right next to a little well that looked like the one from the temple. Had they drugged me and brought me here, wherever _here _was?

"You! You did this!" I advanced at the little man and he scurried to the other side of the well, his eyes wide and frightened. I scowled and came to a halt.

"I'm not going to beat you up! …Probably. I don't hit old men," I crossed my arms and spoke as disparagingly as I could.

His eyes flickered to pretty boy for a moment, "Er…actually, you…" he cleared his throat and seemed to change his mind about whatever he was going to say, "Never mind." He turned to the other man and gestured in my general direction, making motions with his hands that vaguely resembled that woman's off of the wheel of fortune. What was her name? She was like, fifty by now, though she didn't look it. Probably lot's of plastic surgery.

"This is it my Lord Sesshomaru," he flicked his hand at me again and I frowned down at him.

"'It' is a ningen girl," Lord Sesshomaru replied.

"Stop calling me 'it.' My name is Kodi. Your name is Sesshomaru? Good, now I have a name to give the cops."

"You asked for something that would tip the scales in your favor when you fought Naraku. This is it. Hold still girl," the old man griped and then barked at me as I had begun to walk towards the woods. Surely if I just kept walking I would find civilization somewhere? I ignored the barked command to "Halt!" (Good grief, Sessho-boy had to have some major conceit if he thought I was just going to go along with my kidnapping!) and circled to what looked like a beginning of a trail leading away from the well.

"Aaagh!" I yelped as what felt ninety pounds of pointy sticks hit my lower back. I kicked the old man away and stared in disbelief. Did he just tackle me?

"Did you just tackle me?!" I snapped angrily. He glared back.

"It was for your own good. Lord Sesshomaru was getting angry. Now hold still so I can finish this spell."

"Spell? What, like a magic spell? Ah! Ow! Stop!" I slapped a hand across my burning neck and rolled around in agony, heedless of the grass stains I was probably covering myself with.

"What is it doing?" Sesshomaru asked with what could be assumed was curiousity, despite the lack of anything but disdain in his tone.

"I said stop calling me 'it!'" I howled. The pain slowly subsided.

"There it's done, Lord Sesshomaru. This is your mate. Don't kill her. Goodbye," the old man said. He turned and ran. He didn't get far, I stuck my leg out from where I was still lying on the grass and tripped him.

"That is for whatever you just did," I said.

"You will explain yourself," I flicked a glance at Sesshomaru. His voice had deepened almost to a growl. I frowned at the deep rumble, I hadn't heard anything like it before.

"For you to have the upper hand in fighting Naraku, it was necessary that you be mated to this female." The old man quickly went on as Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles, "You can't kill her! Your mating is rather unusual, I had to cast a spell on her to match her lifespan to yours. If she dies you'll die too!"

"Oh geez, I got kidnapped by psychos. Why couldn't it have just been some rapist or murderers or something? They're relatively predictable…" I muttered angrily to myself, standing and brushing bits of leaves off my knees.

The old man glanced nervously at me while Sesshomaru stood silently. The old man gasped and I flicked an alarmed glance at him before seeing what had startled him.

"Oh my God," I muttered disgustedly. Sesshomaru was smiling. It was not a pleasant looking smile. "That is the creepiest looking smile I have ever seen! Stop that!"

Sesshomaru barely glanced at me before a loud pop burst through the clearing. We both looked to where the old man had been standing.

"If I have enough magic to get you a mate, I certainly have enough magic to run away. Sorry young Lady, you're on your own," the disembodied voice cackled before it too was gone.

"That was…weird. So nice meeting you, Sesshomaru was it? Thanks for the kidnapping and all. It's been fun," I turned and began walking down the trail once more. An incomprehensible rumble answered me.

"Er, did you say something?" I asked flicking Sesshomaru a slightly worried glance. I hesitated. He wasn't going to have a stroke was he?

"This Sesshomaru said that you will halt."

I cocked my head before nodding and continuing down the trail, _away _from the crazy (pretty!) man. Another garbled noise came from behind me but I ignored it this time. I did not ignore the way the garbled noise was followed by the sudden splintering of wood however. I whirled and boggled at the mayhem.

"What happened to that tree!" I raced back to Sesshomaru and stared aghast at the mangled remains of what had once been a cherry tree. It now lay in splinters at the man's feet. "Quick! Hide! Someone must be throwing bombs at us!"

"Hide? This Sesshomaru does not hide. Nothing has been thrown. What are bombs?" Sesshomaru jerked his head around before he could finish his last sentence. An infuriated growl ripped from his throat.

"Whoa, you should cut back on those. They cannot be good for your throat."

"We will leave, come," he turned began to walk away.

"Yeah right. I am not your dog. Why all keen to leave now anyway?" I glanced back the way he had turned to in such fury. I could now hear a faint crashing noise now. I smiled and opened my mouth.

"Help!" I screamed.

"Damn! Shut up wench!" I frowned at the boy who emerged from the trees. I preferred my rescuers to be more polite. The girl riding piggy back frowned as well, "Inuyasha! Be nice!"

"Kagome, her screech is even louder than yours! My ears are sensitive!" he whined back at her.

I blinked a few times before shrugging and stepping towards them, "Hi! I was kidnapped by this furry freak. Could you help me?" I smiled as sanely as I could. Now it was the odd couples turn to blink.

A choked laugh escaped Inuyasha as Kagome gaped. An infuriated growl rumbled behind me.

"Furry freak? Hah!" Inuyasha doubled over and he laughed as Kagome frowned, first at him, then at Sesshomaru, and than at my skinny jeans. I frowned back, I liked my jeans.

"You're wearing jeans. Inuyasha?" she poked him in the shoulder to draw him away from his sniggering, "Inuyasha, she's wearing jeans."

"What's wrong with my jeans? These are my favorite pair." I muttered the last part while wondering if these people were going to help me after all. I frowned at the boy. He was wearing a bright red haori and his gleefully laughing eyes were amber...just like Sesshomaru's eyes. His hair was also a very similar shade to Sesshomaru's own silvery strands. I groaned audibly as I finally saw the resemblance.

"Oh God, you're related! What rotten luck! You've got a lot of nerve getting my hopes up and everything. I just want to go back and enjoy my vacation!" I could feel the beginnings of angry tears burning my eyes and I stubbornly sniffled them back. It was so unfair, as soon as I worked up a really healthy anger I ended up crying. It was mortifying.

"Are you American?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yeah, I am," I rubbed a hand over my face. "OK, how about this; you tell what direction Tokyo is in and I'll just find my own way back." I threw a glare over my shoulder at Sesshomaru, "You know, I'm not a very good person to kidnap. It's not like you could ask anyone for a ransom. I'm broke!"

"This Sesshomaru would not stoop to kidnap a worthless human, and I certainly wouldn't ask for a ransom," he replied starchily.

Kagome giggled. I returned my glare to her, "So? What direction?"

Kagome cocked her head and gestured to the well, "Through the well."

"…The well?"

"Of course. That's how you got here, isn't it?"

A small growl escaped my throat and the two males both looked at me askance, "I'm asking you how to escape from this weirdo and you're telling me to jump down a well!?" My voice rose with each word and Inuyasha stopped his sniggering and winced as the last words came out as a shriek.

Kagome frowned, "Well that is how you got to this time isn't it?"

"This 'time?' What are you talking about? He," I jabbed a finger at Sesshomaru," and some weird old man drugged me and brought me here."

"Old man? What is going on Sesshomaru-baka?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah! An old man! Creepy right? And then he had the gall to say that I'm this guy's m-"

"Silence!" Sesshomaru barked. His outburst was so surprising I actually obeyed. Then I remembered that he wasn't the boss of me.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are? You can't order me around. Just because that guy said I was your mate doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do! This is ridiculous! And what makes you think it's OK to yell at me huh?" Damn it, my eyes were watering again. Every single time! I sniffed as my vision blurred. I wasn't able to see Sesshomaru through the haze.

"Mate? Sesshomaru is mated…to a human?" Inuyasha gaped.

"Why do both keep saying human like it's a bad thing. Of course I'm human, same as everybody else."

"Oh dear," Kagome sighed. I swiped my hand across my eyes.

"Wench are you crying?" Inuyasha sounded horrified.

"No! Baka! Of course not! I'm angry!"

"Of course not," Kagome murmured soothingly, "What was your name?"

"Kodi," I answered sulkily.

"Kodi, we should talk about some things."

"No shit Sherlock!" I frowned and lowered my eyes shamefacedly. "Sorry," I sighed, "That wasn't OK. Please… I just want to go home."

Sesshomaru had been very still since I had yelled at him. He chose this moment to get over his shock. "Human, if you wish to keep your life you will not speak to me in such a disrespectful manner again." He moved silently so that he stood directly behind me. His growled command crumbled my shaky composure, and I was just about to answer the clod when Kagome hurriedly stepped in with her explanation.


	2. Chapter 2 Dawgs

A/N: Please review! Reviews are the fuel I use to write new chapters! I'm putting the next chapter up right now, but after this chapters are going to be put out (for sure) once a week and sooner if I get reviews. Readers are my motivation after all. Honestly I have the attention span of a gnat otherwise.

I listened. Well of course I listened. It was fascinating! Completely insane but fascinating nonetheless. Apparently, I was 500 years in the past and demons, or youkai were commonplace in this time.

"So Inuyasha is half demon? A hanyou?" I asked calmly.

"Yup, what of it?" Inuyasha answered.

"Uh-huh… and Sesshomaru is youkai?" I cast a sidelong glance in Sesshomaru's direction. He glared back. "Right, and the way back to modern Japan is through the well…"

Kagome sighed, "You don't believe us do you?"

"So, tell me Sesshomaru. How'd you two lovebirds meet?" Inuyasha mocked. Sesshomaru stiffened even more if that was possible, but I replied before he could.

"Ew, don't be disgusting. Hey Kagome can you take a look at my neck? It's been burning like crazy ever since that old guy did what ever it is that he did."

"You neck? Oh! You have…" Kagome had swiped the hair away from my neck before exclaiming, "Its like Sesshomaru's!"

"What? What is it? It feels like a rash, is it really that bad?" I rubbed at the offending rough patch just below my ear.

"Holy shit! You really are mated!"

"What is it! You're freaking me out!"

"It's a mating mark ningen, but that will be taken care of," Sesshomaru answered.

"What do you mean mating mark? And taken care of how? For some reason when you say that I think mafia."

Kagome rustled around in her backpack, tugging out a compact. She flipped it open and angled it so I could see my neck. I frowned.

"That's a tattoo. Sesshomaru? Why did you have your name tattooed on my neck?" My voice was deceptively calm.

He growled in response, somehow managing to make the noise without changing his facial expression at all.

"Your name is tattooed on my neck you psycho! What the hell! At least it's in Kanji… How am I going to explain this? The Killing Perfection…what kind of explanation am I going to give for having _that _tattooed on my neck?"

"You will cease your yelling ningen. It is offensive to this Sesshomaru's ears."

"Your name on my neck is offensive to this Kodi's eyes!" I screamed. A snarl ripped from the demon's throat, for at that moment he truly seemed a demon. My anger dissipated as the sound seemed to shake the ground we stood on. I squeaked and stumbled back a step. Sesshomaru's eyes ran red. I gasped and hurried back toward him, startling him from his rage. I was oblivious.

"Oh no! Your eyes. Oh geez! Are you OK? Does it hurt? Oh geez you must've popped a blood vessel! Does it hurt? Maybe you should sit down." My hands fluttered ineffectually around the startled man's face. "I never made anyone actually pop a vessel before," I mumbled distractedly to myself. The redness of his gaze seemed to fade before my eyes as he blinked bemusedly down at me. The redness was replaced by the honey amber of his irises and I released a sigh of relief.

"Oh, they're back to normal. Good." I lowered my hands and as the brief moment of panic receded I felt my earlier irritation at being kidnapped by someone so obviously unhinged return.

I sighed again, "Fine. I'll worry about the tattoo later. So the well huh? I just jump down and I'm back in my own time?"

Kagome nodded dumbly. Both she and Inuyasha were standing in complete shock. Their mouths hung open in complete astonishment. I frowned at them until they stopped. Kagome pulled herself together first, straightening and clearing her throat.

"Er, yes. The well is the way back to the present."

"Really," I smirked, "You want to jump down and give me a little demonstration? After all, this is a pretty big story you're telling me."

Kagome seemed to consider it, but Inuyasha expressed his objections.

"No way wench. You just got back, you're not leaving so soon."

"What is this?" a female's voice asked cautiously. I looked toward the woods and gave an involuntary yelp. A young woman walked out of the trees followed by a monk. It was the giant cat that had startled me however. The feline had creamy white fur and red eyes. I stared in fascination at the fangs and double tail.

"Kitty…" I murmured in delight. I ignored the multiple glances that bit of inanity brought. I frowned, "Big kitty… oh, demon kitty. Well, ok."

"Oh, so now you believe us?" Inuyasha asked indignantly.

I straightened imperiously, "In this kind of situation proof is a necessary commodity."

"…What?" Inuyasha blinked.

I sighed, "Well, I know that at least some of what you said is true." I inched closer to the cat demon, extending my hand hesitantly. I smiled when the cat delicately licked my palm and allowed me to pet her. She really was large, the size of a horse at least. I glanced back up at the group again. Kagome seemed to be busy explaining the situation to the newcomers. I frowned when I caught the houshi stealing glances at my bottom. "So yes I believe you more of what you've said now. Not all of it of course. After all, furry ears does not a demon make. Unless you can show me some proof of your demonic-um-ness as well?" I shot a thinly veiled look of avid curiosity at Sesshomaru. I could almost convince myself I could see a sneer curve his pale lips. His pale nicely shaped lips.

"That is not this Sesshomaru's responsibilty," he answered. " We will leave now ningen."

"Why do you speak in third person? Are there that many Sesshomarus that you need to distinguish which one you're talking about?" I asked out of honest curiousity. He didn't reply although I thought I did see his eyes pinken slightly.

I frowned, "Careful, I think your eyes might be acting up again. You don't want to hurt yourself do you?"

"Er, Kodi is it? Sesshomaru-sama's eyes turn red when his youkai is provoked," The girl with the ponytail (Sango?) stated hesitantly.

"Oh, really? That's…creepy. I hope it doesn't hurt. Well, as fun as this had been, I think I'm ready to leave now," I stood and dusted off the seat of my pants. The houshi's veneer of control seemed to crack.

"Milady! Please, I am overcome with your beauty! I must ask-," a dull crack sounded through the trees and the monk Miroku collapsed in an undignified heap. Sango stood behind him holding her giant boomerang above his still form.

"Oh, your boyfriends a flirt huh?" I asked her blankly, my hand hovering limply in the air where Miroku had lifted it to his lips. I shook myself out of my surprise. "OK, like I was saying. Nice meeting you all, goodbye." I started walking back towards the well.

"We are leaving in this direction ningen," Sesshomaru stated. I ignored him. My name was not 'ningen' after all. Besides, I didn't care where he thought 'we' were going.

"Ningen! Where do you think you're going?"

"My name is Kodi not 'ningen.' I would think that with demonic dog senses you wouldn't be hard of hearing. I am going to jump down a well and hope that when I land I will not only be in my own era, but that I will not have broken both my legs," I tossed all this over my shoulder as I trekked up the little hillock to the well.

I blinked in surprise as Sesshomaru appeared in front of me. Wow, he was just _there_! I actually slid a little on the grass when I jerked to a stop. My hands flew to his chest as I steadied myself. His eyes narrowed in distaste. Good grief, it's not like I was actually touching _him_! There had to be at least four layers of cloth, as well as his armor and the pelt over his shoulder between the palms of my hands and his skin. He growled and I patted him condescendingly and sighed.

"Girl, you are not going down the well. As I said before, we are going in the opposite direction, toward someone who might be able to break this curse," Sesshomaru clipped out.

"I'd hardly call being mated to the girl a curse," Kagome whispered from somewhere behind me.

"But being mated to Sesshomaru could be called one," Inuyasha quipped back.

I ignored them both in favor of Sesshomaru, "Well, that's great. But how about, you go and break this mating and in the mean time I'll just pop over to my era and wait it out? Hmm?"

"Hardly. This Sesshomaru would rather not find myself deceased because something happened to you on the other side of the well. You will stay here."

I frowned up at him. Then I ducked around him and sprinted toward the well. The ground shook with his enraged growl. It was so low I couldn't here it. Instead I felt it as I ran. I thought that I had made it, but apparently Sesshomaru had just waited until I was close to it before striking.

"Aagh! Don't hurt the well!" Kagome cried just as a glowing cord snapped into the grass between me and the well. The ground was bare and smoldering where the cord had hit the ground. I had done a fair imitation of a home run slide when I had seen the thing slicing through the air in front of me. I lay on the ground looking up at the red-eyed Youkai Lord standing over me. I gaped at the glowing whip coiled in his grasp.

"Where the hell did that come from?" I shouted.

"Ningen you try my patience-,"

"So?" I cut him off and mocked, "You can't kill me remember?" Then the world blinked out.


	3. Chapter 3 Betas

A/N: Aaah! My first review! Thanks so much pumpkinpi! Thanks for the encouragement. As soon as I read it I felt like posting another chapter. You can't imagine the motivation a word from the reader is to me. I hope you enjoy this installment! The next one will be out soon.

I grunted as noise began filtering through the darkness. Birds screaming and wind whipping through the grass. What sounded like a million feet stomping through the undergrowth assaulted my ears. I felt like I had been hit with a bulldozer. And then the bulldozer had parked on top of my head. I squinted my eyes open and white light stabbed at my eyeballs.

"Geez, could you not stand there? The reflection of the sunlight off those God-awful, white clothes is horrible!" I grumped as I sat up and tried to get my bearings. We seemed to be in the middle of nowhere (again), surrounded by trees and shrubs on all sides. Sesshomaru stood silently leaning against a convenient tree as if waiting for something.

"Where are we?" I asked more docilely as I noticed our state of isolation. Sesshomaru remained silent. Where were the others? Kagome and the rest? What had he done to knock me out? Had he… hit me? I teared up as anger filled me.

"Did you hit me Sesshomaru? Did you actually…" I choked and continued, "You hit… woman-beater!" I screeched and hurled the bits of dirt and twigs fisted in my hands, angry tears scorching their way into my hairline. The shock of my sudden screech seemed to startle the demon for a moment but not long enough to keep him from dodging the clumps of dirt.

"This Sesshomaru is _not _a woman-beater girl. However, I have no compunction about silencing impertinence."

"That is the definition of a women-beater demon," I answered scathingly. "Someone who thinks themselves above women, someone who thinks they can control a female's actions through violence."

"Trust me ningen, this Sesshomaru does not confine his contempt to only women. I treat females who are impertinent the same as I do males of the same. Silence, your tears wench, my pack approaches."

"I'm not crying you bastard!" I blubbered through my anger hurling a handy rock as his big fat head.

"Cease!" he growled, "This entire outburst is pointless besides. I did not hit you."

"…What?"

"I knocked you out with poison."

"Aagh!" I hurled another rock at his head just as his packs approach sounded through the trees. I watched as the rock flew wide of it's mark. Then a whirling dervish tumbled out of the bushes.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're back! I brought you a flower!" the little girl did in intricate little dance around Sesshomaru's legs as a another rustle accompanied the arrival of two (three?) more pack members. A grumbling, green creature tumbled out after the girl and a lumbering two-headed dragon… horse… thing followed after. I eeped as one head swung around to sniff my crouched form. I scrambled to my feet. The girl startled.

"Oh! Who's that?" the girl hid behind Sesshomaru's legs.

"Rin! Do not bother Sesshomaru-sama with your filthy human self!" the toad squealed. I frowned, took the cane the creature was waving in the air and clocked him in the head with it.

"Don't speak to children that way," I ordered flatly. I ignored the dragon head that lowered itself to rest on my shoulder.

Sesshomaru seemed determined to ignore the whole thing, "Jaken, I will be gone for a few weeks. You will care for Rin and Ah-Un in my absence."

"But my Lord! A few weeks? Where are you going? If there is anything this lowly Jaken can do to help…" I twirled the stick in my hands and frowned at the grotesque carved heads at the end. Jaken pauses in his groveling to glare at the stick out of his reach. "Would you care for me to remove this human filth from you presence?" I frowned down at the ugly toad and ignored the nearly wistful look on Sesshomaru's stoic face.

"You will care for Rin in my absence," he reiterated. "We will stay here the night and leave in the morning. Kodi return the staff of two heads to Jaken."

*************************************************************************************

"And then Lord Sesshomaru said a really bad word!" Rin squealed in barely suppressed glee. I laughed along with her, trying to picture the pompous man swathed in flower necklaces. Rin was proving to be veritable fountain of knowledge (and blackmail material) and I was trying to wring every drop of it out of her before the man in question returned from wherever he had gone off to. He probably had demon-y stuff to do, like ransacking villages and… he was a dog demon right? Maybe he was doing something suitably evil-doggy-ish, like digging up gardens and killing chickens.

Jakens grumbles turned louder as Rin and I proceeded to shred Sesshomaru dignity with our giggles. He had been banished to sit on the other side of the little meadow as soon Sesshomaru had disappeared. Despite the whole kidnapping mess I was currently content to sit with Rin. After all I had no idea where I was. I had been unconscious on our journey here after all. A small sigh escaped me. It was hardly flattering to have someone so desperate to be rid of me.

Rin chose that moment to pause in her retelling of the time Sesshomaru had been caught 'wrestling' with a female demon, "And she didn't have any clothes on!" and yawn big enough to crack her jaw.

"I think it's time to go to sleep Rin, it's getting pretty late," I cut in softly. The girl nodded agreeably enough and got up to skip over to Ah-Un. She tugged a blanket from what resembled a saddle bag there and curled into the dragon's side. The blanket was obviously made for a young child and was barely big enough for her. It was going to be a cold night for me in only my jeans and flimsy tunic. I sighed and set about trying to gather wood for a fire. I didn't have any matches, but I had seen movies where people had rubbed sticks together, or struck stones against one another to start a fire. I'm sure I could manage.

I was still telling myself that two hours later as I shivered over my little pyramid of sticks, furiously rubbing sticks together. I just needed smoke! A spark would do! Any spark! It was so late already. It had to be one or two in the morning. I was so tired. My hands fell still (save for the shivering) as I drooped. Fine the fire didn't really matter. It wasn't as if I couldn't survive an uncomfortable night.

I threw the sticks one more petulant glare as I moved to curl up at the base of a tree. It seemed like the most likely place to rest; the roots formed a sort of seat and the branches swayed gently around it. It was almost private. I curled into as tight a ball as I could manage and shut my eyes to wait out the night.

Sesshomaru stepped into the clearing around midnight. Contrary to what Kodi had thought, it was barely eleven when she had gone to sleep. He had been avoiding the girls company. She was provoking in the extreme and Sesshomaru was not used to being forced to withstand provocation without retaliating, or at least leaving. But he could not leave the girl completely without endangering himself. After he satisfied himself that Rin was content in her sleep Sesshomaru walked through the gently swaying grass toward his own resting place.

The moon hung full and shining, casting silver light the bathe the meadow. Had Kodi been awake, she would have been disgusted to find that Sesshomaru's hair shone more silver than the moonlight under the nearly cloudless night sky.

Sesshomaru flicked an annoyed glance at Jaken who was mumbling in his sleep. He pushed a low hanging branch aside to reach his chosen spot. He stood in indecision as he looked down at the interloper. She was curled up in _his _spot. How she had managed to choose, out of all the space in the meadow his favored tree Sesshomaru was loath to contemplate.

How was he to handle this? He could leave her there he supposed but his baser instincts warred against that option. It was _his _territory after all, and he would not be ousted from it by someone so obviously weaker than himself. Just as he open his mouth to order her away a breeze blew through the grass and the girl whimpered and shivered. He could see that her lips (which were much too full and _pink _of all the disgusting colors, certainly pinker than was normal for this part of the world) were now tinged blue.

He supposed it would be cold for her, being human. Her clothes were completely impractical. He looked down at the pile of sticks that had been erected in the grass. Jaken usually took care of the fires. Jaken _should _have done so tonight as well. A well aimed rock soon rectified that oversight and the fire crackled merrily as Jaken stumbled dizzily back to his blanket, alternately rubbing the growing lump on his head and offering mumbled apologies to his Lord.

Sesshomaru sat before the little fire, crossing his legs smoothly, his fur pelt trailing slightly behind him. He wouldn't quibble with the girl over her choice of resting area tonight. That would require waking the chit and he felt no desire to listen to her brazen disrespect anymore this night. He was finding it difficult enough already not responding in his usual matter of silencing such individuals.

The girl made a snuffling noise behind him (completely unattractive and not at all akin to a puppy or cub or any other cute small animal) and shifted closer stretching along the length of his pelt and sunning herself in the fires heat. Sesshomaru sighed a martyrs sigh as she curled up next to him. His face darkened and he wished for nothing more than the ability to at least maim her. His scowl transformed itself into what was unmistakably a pout, reminiscent of the one his brother often wore, although neither brother would have ever admitted any such similarity, when the girl had the audacity to actually tug the pelt over her shoulders. Her hands smoothed over the fur and Sesshomaru's head snapped around toward the girl.

The Taiyoukais frown had dissolved, leaving a dazed, blank look that quickly shifted to horror. The girl sighed and stilled, apparently now comfortable. Sesshomaru stared in dismay at the little hand that had cause such unexpected upheaval in his Youkai. His eyes leaked red and his markings appeared decidedly more savage. He whipped his gaze sternly away from the ningen, ignoring her presence entirely.

"No, absolutely not," Sesshomaru growled firmly, seemingly talking to himself. There was nothing but the rustle of the trees and the night bugs to answer him.


	4. Chapter 4 The Swamp Witch

A/N: Fourth chapter, not sure how I feel about it, but it was neccesary to further the story. Hope you all like it! Feedback is always welcome and rewarded with virtual cookies and bishounen boy lap dances!

**********************************************************************************

"This is stupid," I mumbled savagely, kicking my way through the underbrush. Lord Sessho-butt had been casting glares at me all morning. Although, how I was able to tell the difference between the glares he was giving me and his normal steely looks was beyond me. I could just tell he was scowling at me, the rat-bastard.

"Dumb," I reiterated darkly, "Don't even know where we're going. But he wakes me up at _dawn_, DAWN! to go hiking in the freaking swampland of hell. I'm covered in twigs and mud and green, swamp _slime_! And that ratfink stupid kimono hem isn't even DAMP!"

"If you are quite finished, you're incessant mutterings have attracted the attention of more than one nezumi [rat] youkai. If you do not wish for me to allow them to _eat you _this Sesshomaru would suggest that you silence yourself!"

I stuck my tongue out at his back even as I scurried to catch up to him. Rat demons? What the hell? Probably something to be avoided. Once I felt myself at a reasonably safe location (safe from the demon rats anyway, I didn't think a few inches from Sesshomaru's back was all that safe considering his volatile temper, but the devil you knew and all that) I muttered, "You can't let them eat me. If they eat me than you are dog-meat yourself."

"Perhaps, I can't let them completely devour you… pity. But a few chunks missing here and there are hardly a danger," Sesshomaru growled. I blinked up at the back of his head.

"Stupid," I muttered, "I'll tell you who's missing a few chunks…" Sesshomaru ignored me. I kicked at the swampy grass as we walked. A small smile flirted with my lips and I let my feet kick the ground a little with each step. Soon a plethora of muddy specks littered the back hem of Sesshomaru's kimono. The dirtying of his pristine image was making me feel much better. Either he didn't notice or he was ignoring foot slipped as I kicked once more and I sank ankle deep into the mud.

"Damn," I muttered yanking my foot up and out. Too bad my shoe slipped off in the process. I scowled and reached into the slime to grab my shoe and tug it out. It squelched but didn't move more than an inch. Sesshomaru hadn't stopped and was moving rather quickly away from me.

"Sesshomaru! Wait for me!" I called and tugged hard. The shoe slipped out of my grasp and I fell onto my butt, grimacing as the mud immediately seeped through my jeans. "Well, that feels disgusting," I muttered darkly. "Sesshomaru, I said to wait!"

"This Sesshomaru does not obey your orders," he called back. I frowned at his back before tugging at the shoe once more. The mud gave a squelch of protest before giving up my footwear. I didn't even bother trying not to land on my bottom this time. I was already sopping after all. After the past day and a half I needed a bath like nobody's business. Thoughts of indoor plumbing and bubble baths disappeared from my mind as I was thrown forward.

"Oh!" I shouted as whatever had hit me landed in front of me. I stared into the eyes of the largest rat I had ever seen. It had to be the size of German Sheppard at least. [It's an R.O.U.S. Rodent of Unusual Size! All hail Princess Bride! Haha!] It's black beady eyes shone in the dim light before it lunged at me.

"Yipe!" I yelped and ducked as it sailed over my head. It skidded in the mud and spun around to face me again. A scuffle behind me whipped my head around. Two more nipped and bit at each other as they fought for dominance. Then they turned their attention toward me.

A couple chunks he said. Then he would save me… right? He _would _save me. I allowed myself to cower for a few more moments as the rats closed in. Then I remembered that I didn't like playing the damsel in distress. It wasn't any fun.

I threw myself sideways as the rats lunged, jumping to my feet. I looked down at the shoe in my hand and sighed. What a pitiful weapon. I whipped the shoe into the side of one of the rats face as it snapped at me. The shoe itself was flimsy but the mud caked on it made a good enough weapon when it went into the youkai's eye. That one rolled away, clawing at its own face. I kicked the next one in the chest but was too slow to do anything to the third at it sank its jaws into my arm. I cried out. Then I pinched it in the soft part just behind its nose and twisted. A horrid crunch accompanied the breaking of the cartilage there. The rat threw itself off, but not without ripping gashes in my arm.

I couldn't win. They were stronger than me, and unnaturally fast. The three creatures circled me warily now as I gasped for breath. A whimper escaped me as two more crawled from the tall swamp grass. A bright flash of light snapped through the air and I quickly ducked to protect my eyes. An agonized squeal was quickly ended as another flashed lit up the shadows. I peeked through my fingers.

Sesshomaru stretched out his fingers and a few loud pops sounded. Then the whip in his hand seemed to dissolve. He stood tall and silent amid the dead rats (what was left of them anyway, a few charred scraps of fur and teeth does not a rat make after all) and glared down at me. I frowned up at him and took a step forward as if to continue on our way. Sesshomaru's raised hand halted me.

"Do not come near me, ningen. You are filthy and this Sesshomaru has no wish to smell your stench." I gaped. Then I threw my shoe at his head. Of course I missed and the Youkai merely raised and eyebrow and spun on his heel to continue walking, his white clothing billowing. The still dirty back hem made me feel slightly better.

Of course I had to retrieve my shoe. I made quick work of it and ran to catch up with the self-righteous demon. I silently examined the gash on my arm. The next few hours of walking were quiet. We seemed to be going deeper and deeper into the swamp. The air grew more and more dank and the trees were eventually so thick the sunlight was no longer able to penetrate. It almost seemed light night. Eventually we came to a little hollow in the trees.

"Cute shack. Is this were you live?" I snarked.

Sesshomaru paused before the lopsided door. I waited for him to knock, or call out, or ring a door bell. Or, knowing him, kick it open. Instead he glared at it.

"Do you _have _any other expressions?" I asked brightly.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you do me great honor by visiting me," the shacks door swung open.

I don't know what I expected. An ugly old hag? Lots of wrinkles, maybe a giant wart on her nose, black robes. Ok, I know exactly what I expected. I expected the wicked witch, from Snow White is what I expected. I got the wicked witch alright, but I got her before she turned ugly. I quickly wiped the ugly little scowl that tried to twist my mouth.

"Witch, this Sesshomaru requires your assistance."

She wore a traditional kimono, save for the deeply gaping neckline and the slits that ran up the sides to her hips. His skin was almost as pale as Sesshomarus' and her hair hung straight and smooth and black down her back. Her lips were painted a bloody red. I disliked her immediately.

"What is it that you require of me Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Undo the binding between me and this girl."

The woman blinked her dark eyes. My hand drifted up to subconsciously hide some of the grime smeared over my front.

"You are… bound to this… child?" the woman asked slowly.

"I…" Sesshomaru snapped his hand up to signal for silence, accompanying the action with a threatening growl. I frowned back at him. I was not a child… jerkface.

"Alright, well let me see," the women motioned me forward. "Girl! Come here."

When I didn't move Sesshomaru growled warningly. Fine. I wanted this nightmare over with just as much as he did. It wouldn't do me any good not to cooperate. I walked forward until I stood a few feet in front of her. Of course she was taller than me. Of course most everyone was taller than me but this time it just seemed doubly annoying. I sighed as she made some mystical hand motions over my head. Yeah, this seemed promising. Any moment now I was expecting her to start chanting.

Instead, what I ended up with was two swirling clouds of light curling into the air between me and Sesshomaru. They seemed to intertwine with each other, knotted.

"It seems that you are indeed mated to her. This isn't the actual bond of course, only a physical manifestation of it," she looked down at my confused face. "It is like if I were to paint a flower, not the actual flower itself but my physical representation of what is there. It can help to figure out how to undo the bonding." She turned back to Sesshomaru, "I assume this mating was not created in the usual manner if you need assistance to break it?"

"Hnn," Sesshomaru confirmed in his non-answer sort of way.

"I think I may be able to help," her hands reached toward me and clasped onto the sides of my face. I felt her fingers tighten for a moment before she cried out and fell back. She stumbled into her doorframe and leaned there, gasping for breath.

"No luck huh?" I asked dumbly. "Damn."

"Sesshomaru-same, I couldn't… your Youkai wouldn't…"

"I know," Sesshomaru growled, cutting her off. I blinked up at him. What was the problem? He was obviously frustrated, which I could certainly empathize with. Why couldn't she break the spell?

************************************************************************************

It was the same horribly boring trip back out of the swamp. Although it didn't last nearly as long since Sesshomaru seemed to be working off his irritation through speed walking. I amused myself by trying to picture him in a jumpsuit and ankle weights speed walking through a mall. It was an utter failure, but funny nonetheless.

My arm had started throbbing, but the dull pain was easily ignored. The dried mud and sweat was another matter however. I would give anything for a real shower at this point. Which is why I was so surprised when Sesshomaru's angry strides eventually led us to a small waterfall. He came to such an abrupt halt I almost ran into his back.

"You will bathe," Sesshomaru ordered gruffly. "Human wounds often become infected if they are not cleansed."

I eyed him. Well, at least he didn't tell me I smelled.

"Also, this Sesshomaru does not wish to smell you any longer."

I sighed, "I don't have anything else to wear."

"I am aware. There is a village nearby that will have clothes. I'll return shortly," his short sentences were punctuated by the swish of his pelt as he turned and left.

"Hmm," I gave the falls a quick once over to check for leeches and such. Then I jumped under, clothes and all. Then I screamed and jumped out again. Of course, he had to find the coldest source of water in all of Japan. I shivered and ducked back in.

The water wasn't too bad really, once I got used to it. Once I felt my clothes were as clean as they were going to get I peeled my jeans off and tossed them over onto the grass to dry. I kept my shirt and underwear on for modesty. I just didn't feel comfortable being naked in the middle of the woods. Besides, what if Sessho came back before I was done? I turned my face into the water and puffed out a breath. My finger got caught in my knotted curls. The mud that had splattered into the strands had matted horribly. I did the best I could with the cold water and shivered my way onto the grass to wait. My jeans were impossible to get back on and after numerous failed attempts the slide the sodden denim over my thighs I simply pulled the shirt down to cover the important bits. I settled own to wait. Who knew how long he would be.

"Wear this for now. Call out when you're finished changing."

I shrieked as a bundle landed next to me. Good God! How long had he been back? My mouth hung inelegantly open as he disappeared back into the trees as noiselessly as he had appeared. I grumbled and flushed as I slipped into the outfit he had provided. Wait, this outfit was… Well, that was interesting. Where exactly had he gotten these clothes? They were rather nicer than anything I had been expecting. Peasant clothes would have been an understandable outfit. But these seemed to be of much better quality. It was really nothing more than an outer kimono but it very finely woven and dyed. It was a muted sunflower yellow with red flowers embroidered along the right hem and the left sleeve. Must've been some village if they were making such high quality kimonos. I slid the thing on and tied it closed. It was thin as it was not designed to be worn by itself. I looked into the trees with speculation. Then I smirked. I whistled and slapped my thigh.

"Here boy! Sessho!"

No sooner had I whistled a second time Sesshomaru appeared.

"Ningen, you will not do that again," he growled angrily.

"Well, it worked didn't it."

He snarled as his eyes reddened.

"You have no sense of humor," I sighed. "Anyway, thanks for the kimono. What are we going to do now?"

"We will stay here for the night and continue on in the morning."

"Continue on where?"

"Do not question me any longer human," he tossed me a small bottle and bandages. "Tend your arm."

I frowned at him as I caught the items. I don't think he knew what he was going to do now. I sighed as I pushed up my sleeve. Damn. What _were _we going to do now? Why hadn't the witch been able to do anything? I absentmindedly smeared some of the antiseptic smelling stuff onto my gash. She had said something about Sesshomaru's youkai and its not doing something. It had all been rather confusing really. The bandages ended up wound untidily around my arm. I popped out of my speculative state as a growl echoed over the grass.

Sesshomaru had seated himself at the base of a nearby tree as I tended to myself.

"What?" I asked grumpily.

He glared at my arm, "That is inadequate. Do it again."

I rolled my eyes, "It's not at an ease angle to bandage myself, you know."

"I will not allow myself to die simply because you allow yourself to sicken. Get up."

I stood with the face of a much put-upon martyr and followed him back to the water. I unwrapped my arm and thrust my arm under the water when he motioned me to do so. Sesshomaru sniffed at the little bottle as I washed off the wound once more.

"Inferior human medicine," Sesshomaru sniffed and tossed the bottle away and pulled my arm out of the water. Then he licked his fingers and swiped them over the gash.

"Ew! What the- OW! Damn it! What the hell is in your spit? Acid!?" I jerked my arm away from him and blew desperately on the cut. It burned like hell!

"Why did you spit on me?" I cried in frustration as the burning refused to be soothed.

"My saliva is acidic in nature. It is much more effective in assuring against infection."

I scowled at him, "That is really gross."

He bared his fangs in a silent snarl, deftly wrapping the bandages over my arm once more. As soon as he was finished he released me and returned to his tree. I sat down a few yards away from him, determined to glare at him the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5 Fighting Your Instincts

I woke slowly, the rustle of grass was almost miniscule, but it was enough. It was actually quite fortuitous for me to wake as I did. I didn't roll, I didn't snuffle (as I was sometimes prone to do), my breathing didn't even change. So I lay there and listened.

Another rustle, "Sesshomaru-sama, I've researched your mating bond as you asked."

"Hnn."

I almost smiled at that completely Sesshomaru-esque answer. Who was he talking to? A woman, and judging by the overt seductive tone, the witch from the swamp. When had Sesshomaru asked her to look into the matter? I certainly hadn't noticed them having any private conversations. Than again, after the witch (I found out her name was Kitomi) had attempted to 'un-mate' us I had become distracted by the pretty, swirly lights stringing between me and Sesshomaru. I suppose there was enough time between me waving my hands through the shiny and Sesshomaru growling that we were leaving for him to issue a terse command or two.

"There is a way your mating might be undone. I must ask, what form did your mating mark take? Since the mating was formed through a spell the mark is not the usual Inu bite?"

"The girl is marked by a tattoo."

"Interesting. So it appears that if the mark itself were removed…"

"The marks removal would not fool my Youkai into allowing the separation of my mating bond," Sesshomaru growled in return. Removed? That didn't sound pleasant; I didn't think they had laser tattoo removal in this era.

"No, the marks removal would not fool your Youkai, but it would fool the spell. It would allow the girl to be… disposed of."

A sudden shift in the air next to me signaled Sesshomaru standing. I noticed I was still warm and seemed to be curled up under his fur. How did I end up under here? This conversation was starting to turn uncomfortably ominous and I was starting to sweat. I wanted the throw off the heavy pelt and have a good old fashioned panic attack, but stayed as still as possible as Sesshomaru shifted around to stand over me. I suppressed a frightened shiver. This was the first time I had felt actual fear of this man.

"Remove the mark, kill the girl before the wound heals, and the spell is broken. You do not smell of lies," Sesshomaru remarked innocuously.

"Of course not Sesshomaru-sama! I would never presume to attempt to lie to one so great as you. I mentally rolled my eyes at that bit of ridiculous flattery.

"Hnn. You may leave. Your assistance is no longer required." The conversation ended abruptly. One moment they were discussing my demise quite calmly and the next Kitomi was gone and Sesshomaru was once again settled against his tree. I don't think I slept at all that night.

**********************************************************************

"Wake up."

I groaned and rolled over, shrieking as dew sank through the kimono, chilling my sleep warmed skin. I groaned again and sat up, rubbing my eyes. They felt bruised and tired. Had what I heard last night really happened? I looked blearily up at the silver haired demon standing arrogantly above me. He didn't look any more murderous than he usually did, but then, I don't think I truly believed him murderous before. Would I change my behavior now that I knew he _could _in fact get ri of me quite handily? He was obviously used to people being afraid of him. I firmly swiped a hand over my eyes once more.

"I'm awake already. I see you felt it necessary to get me up at dawn again. Where are we going today?" I grabbed my jeans and tunic from there bundle and scurried into the trees. I called back, "Stay there! I want to change."

"What is wrong with wearing the kimono? It is a vast improvement over your inappropriate garments." This was said after a short silence. It seemed Sesshomaru was startled by my casual attitude. Did he know I had heard him last night? Impossible, I hadn't moved or made any noise. He was just being his usual reticent self.

"Don't be dumb. There is nothing 'inappropriate' about my clothes and the kimono is impractical for hiking," I answered calmly. My jeans were a little stiff, but at least they were clean.

"This Sesshomaru is never dumb," he growled in response.

"Uh-huh," I answered doubtfully, stepping back out of the trees. "So where are we going?"

"It would do you good to show some fear for me girl."

"Right. You do know where we're going don't you?"

Sesshomaru ignored me save for a muffled growl and turned into the trees. I stood in indecision before deciding I was meant to follow him. Sesshomaru didn't respond to any of my conversational prodding at all today, and I was still too tired to try very hard today. By midday my yawns were becoming much more frequent. And he still hadn't said where we were going. Sesshomaru stopped abruptly.

"What now?" I asked grumpily.

"Stay."

I blinked into the portion of woods he disappeared to. Did he really just tell me to stay? I scowled. Apparently he found an opportunity to get me back for the way I had called him the day before. I settled against a handy boulder and rested my head against the moss that grew there. My stomach gurgled demandingly. Oh yes, food. I had quite forgotten the need to eat. And since the food I had pilfered from Ah-Un saddlebags had been finished the day before it had been awhile since I had eaten. I rested a hand on my stomach and closed my eyes.

*************************************************************************

The girl was incomprehensible. He knew she had been awake the night before. He had even been grateful, thinking that what Kitomi had to say would finally instill some fear in the girl. And she had smelled of fear for a little while, (scent that had made his Youkai react with inexplicable agitation) but come morning her fear had been virtually nonexistent.

His lip curled in disgust as he dispensed with the rabbit he had smelled in the underbrush. And now he was reduced to this! Killing for her. The girl's stomach had begun grumbling almost as soon as her mouth had stopped. The little noise had wreaked havoc with his instincts. He was vehement in his opposition to his forced mating, but his youkai would not allow a mate, even a temporary one, to go hungry. It was all very aggravating. His lips curled in distaste as he skinned the creature. It smelled of animal fear, strongly reminiscent of urine. The smells of the forest thankfully overpowered that scent soon enough. Good soil, spicy tree bark, warm girl flesh, sharp moss, and… demon. Low-level demon, the scent coming from the same direction as warm girl.

A snarl ripped from his throat before he was able to choke it back. If not for the girls disruption of his life, nothing so undignified as a snarl would ever pass his lips except in battle. As he had said before, it was all very aggravating. A startled yelp from the girl and he was nothing but a streak through the trees.

It smelled of nezumi youkai, but what was it doing so far from the swamp? There was also something off about its scent. It smelled… altered. The taint of Naraku was tightly intertwined with that of the rat's. It seemed this creature had been gifted with a jewel shard. The implications of this were alarming to say the least. His suspicions were confirmed when the the creature came into view.

It was huge by nezumi standards. Very nearly as big as his own Inu form. And it was crouching over the girl, his open maw much too close to _his _girl's flesh. She was cornered by the rat, her back hard against a boulder. Another snarl escaped him as the rat snapped his jaws, but the mouthful of human flesh was denied him as the girl dropped to ground and scurried underneath the beasts belly.

He blinked in surprise at that rather bold move. If the girl had, had a weapon she might have even done some damage while she was under there. As it was she merely tried to avoid the yellow clawed paws as she attempted to come out from under the beast unscathed. She managed, but only barely. Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword and darted forward. Cleanly slicing at the creature's throat.

A scream shook the trees as the creature whipped onto its hind legs, out of the way of glittering blade. Sesshomaru's eyes fairly bled. This was only a low-level demon, and it was infuriating that the creature had dodged his attack, even with the help of a shard. He leaped forward to deliver another blow, this one aimed for the rat's exposed belly. The nezumi spun, still on its hind legs. Both demons were moving too fast for a human to keep up with, and as the rat spun, its tail whipped toward Kodi.

Sesshomaru paused in his attack at the shout. He hadn't been thinking about the girls location, only on satisfying his pricked ego. The creature's tail connected with the girls stomach with a solid thud, and she was thrown back into a tree. The girl slid to the dirt with a low moan, slipping into unconsciousness, her face tight with pain.

Sesshomaru roared. He lost control.

His body lengthened. Snarls rippled over the grass, continuous as fur rippled from his skin. It all happened in moments. One second he was watching in narrow-eyed silence as the girl was hit, and the next he was growling, seething mass of huge inuyoukai. He had no control over himself when he took this form. It was all instinct, smell, cower, blood, fight, submit, submit! Submit!

The rat dropped onto all fours and cowered as he grew to tower above the trees. One last menacing growl rolled menacingly through the air. Then he ripped into the pathetic, lesser youkai.


	6. Chapter 6 Instincts Fight Back

A/N: Sorry I took so long. I got caught up in watching this awesome Korean drama on youtube. "Princess Hours" Its based of the Manhwa of the same name, or "Goong." It was kind of addicting, sorry. Haha. Anyway, here's the next installment. Also the rating will change soon as our little couple get closer. I'm not quite sure how long it'll take because both of them are kind of reserved physically, but we have ways and we have ways. And the plot thickens! Also, fur flies. Hehe.

Six

I woke to a whimper. Miraculously, it was not my own. Warm air chuffed over my face, accompanied by another whimper. Geez! I ached all over. My back felt bruised along the side that had hit the tree and my stomach, where the rat had hit me. I moaned as something nudged me knees. Whatever the creature was, I could sense that it was large. Like when you stood next to a building, you knew it was there without looking.

It nudged me again and I squinted my eyes open. If it was the rat I wasn't just going to lie there with my eyes closed when it ate me.

Red eyes. Perversely, this relaxed me as the first person I thought of with red eyes (sometimes) was Sesshomaru. Then I noticed how large the eyes were and that they belonged to a giant dog. Then I did what any girl striving to keep her sanity would do; I closed my eyes and pretended it wasn't there. A low growl rolled over me and the dog nudged me again. I sighed and opened my eyes. It didn't seem angry, or the least bit vicious. It was splattered with blood however. I grimaced as I noticed the brown furry bits littering the grass. The rat had been torn apart. By the dog? I pushed to my feet, grimacing as my abused muscles protested. Another whimper from the dog. I glanced up at the red eyes looking at me with such unwavering focus. It was crouched in front of me, lying low to the ground so its snout was level with the top of my head. The dog was the same silver, white as Sesshomaru's hair. I frowned, Kagome hadn't mentioned anything about Youkai transforming, so where did this dog come from? It was obviously demon, and it did resemble Sesshomaru, but it couldn't possibly be him.

"Oh! Your leg," the dog stiffened as I unconsciously raised my hand toward the stump of his left front leg. Well, that settled it, I hadn't noticed Sesshomaru missing an arm. Then again, his sleeves were kind of floppy. And now that I thought about it I hadn't actually seen his left arm. It was completely covered by the draping material of his kimono. The dogs head shifted to follow the movement of my hand toward his leg, the light filtering through the trees resting on the shimmering fur of his forehead. The stark curve of a crescent moon was revealed in the sunlight.

"Sesshomaru?" I murmured. I scrambled around his snout and stretched up to see his eyes easier. My hands rested against the side of his snout. He held still as I examined the moon. I reached up to run my hand over it but it was too far up to reach. "Is that you Sesshomaru?"

I looked again at his missing leg. I glanced up for any sign of reaction as I stepped away to look at it. "What happened to your leg Sesshomaru?" I asked as I tentatively touched my hand to the stump. "Poor boy, it must've pissed you off." I gently scratched my fingers through his fur. He sighed in response. I glanced up in surprise at the mildly contented noise. Was it really Sesshomaru? He certainly wasn't acting like the arrogant, stiff Lord of the West I had been traveling the last few days. In fact he was acting completely canine like. I absently rubbed my hands through his fur as I walked back to his head. The light touch continued over the fur of his neck. A strangled growl was my only warning before Sesshomaru leaped away from me. I stumbled in the sudden gust of displaced air, shielding my eyes from the swirling leaves and dust. When I look up Sesshomaru stood in his usual human form. The only thing out of the ordinary was the way he clutched his hand protectively over his neck. Not to mention the expression on his face, or the fact that he even had an expression on his face. His eyes were dark and wild, just a little too frantic. He looked as if he was fighting for control.

"Do not touch my neck bitch!"

I blinked at him, "Um… you know, I don't even know how to respond to that."

"You will not… ma-," his growls blended so seamlessly into his words that they were no longer distinguishable. And then the air rose up and swirled around him once more and he stood in his Inu form. I frowned in consternation. Wasn't he overreacting just a little bit? I suppose touching his neck was a little forward. But he had been a dog. I was simply doing what came naturally and petted him. I suppose necks were rather sensitive for a dog. Inu Sesshomaru shoved his nose in my face and I rolled my eyes. It was like he couldn't make up his mind. When he looked like this he seemed to want my attention, but as soon as raised my hand to pat his nose he growled. I had only petted his neck… but wasn't baring your neck a sign of submission for canines? I scowled and tilted my head away from Sesshomaru's waiting eyes. I pulled the tangled mess of curls aside and waited. The air whispered and all was silent.

"That will do. We will not mention this again."

I let my hair drop and rolled my eyes. Yeah, I bet he didn't want to talk about it, his complete loss of control must be mortifying for the tight-ass idiot. I still didn't completely understand his reaction. Did he lose it because he disliked having his neck petted or because he liked it? It was most likely a combination of the two. The dog Sesshomaru seemed to enjoy it just fine, just like any dog would enjoy being petted, it was the other Sesshomaru who had seemed angry about it.

"Aren't you going to apologize for call me a… what you called me?"

Sesshomaru turned stiffly away, "It was not my intention to give you the honor of that name."

I frowned, "That is the worst apology ever."

"We will not speak of it again girl. We will eat and continue on our way."

"Eat?" I asked. That sounded promising. I was ravenous! Then I frowned, "Here? Its gross here. There are rat guts all over the place."

"Hnn," He stalked into the woods. I could only assume I was meant to follow him. I scurried after him and was halted by something crunching underneath my foot. I grimaced, imagining the millions different disgusting bits of rat that could be under my shoe. I shifted gingerly and looked at what I had just stepped on. It lay gleaming in the grass. A crystal? It was dark. I picked it up and examined it closely. It kind of was nauseating to look at. Like a greasy pill stuck in you throat.

"Sesshomaru! Come back! I found something."

I looked up at his impatient form as he turned back toward me. "Look, what's this?"

A look of deep disgust filled his eyes as he looked at the little crystal. "That belongs the Inuyasha's miko."

"Oh. What is it doing here?"

"That piece is corrupted. That's what gave the rat its power"

"Corrupted? Oh! Is it a piece of the Skikon jewel? One of the pieces that Naraku uses? Like Kagome told me about?"

"Hnn," he turned and continued walking.

"We should take it back to Kagome."

Sesshomaru ignored me and I stuffed it in my pocket. We would see her again eventually and I'd giver it to her then. We walked silently through the woods as I imagined what kind of food we were going to eat. It was so quiet. I grinned.

"So, how do you keep your clothes when you turn into a dog and back?"

Sesshomaru growled and I smiled. All was right in the world. Sort of.

**********************************************************************

"It has nothing to do with being a weak human. I just can't bring myself to gut that poor little bunny you slaughtered."

"You eat it well enough. Your sentimentalities are contrary."

"I just can't do anything while it still looks like a rabbit," I shoved a bite of the slightly tough meat in my mouth.

We had traveled into the woods away from the carnage of the rat and Sesshomaru had stiffly presented me with a rabbit. He had been grumpy since I, after seeing the thing, promptly exclaimed in horror. I did try to make up for my lack of proper gratitude when Sesshomaru cleaned it of its fur and insides and set about cooking it for my "feeble ningen stomach."

The rabbit had turned out all right. It was a little bland what with not having any spices and just this side of raw, but I like my meat rare anyway.

"So where are we going now Sessho?" I asked as I bit another chunk off the rabbit.

"We will return to my charges, and do not address me as Sessho."

"Aren't you going to eat anything Moru?"

"I do not require sustenance as often as humans. Do not call me Moru."

"You could have just said you aren't hungry," I frowned down at the bone in my hand. "Sesshy?"

"No."

"Hmm… Mo? No, nevermind, I'll have stooges flashbacks every time I say it." I ignored the slightly confused quirking of his eyebrows. I brightened.

"How about Fluffy?"

"No!" Sesshomaru barked before clearing his throat (it sounded like a strangled snarl) and continuing in his usual well-moderated tone, "That is to say, you will not address this Sesshomaru with any of your ridiculous diminutives."

"But saying Sesshomaru is really long. Plus nicknames are signs of friendship," I whined as the meat was finished. Sesshomaru merely arched his brow to display his opinion on _that _little tidbit. I resisted the urge to pout.

Sesshomaru stood and turned partly away, "You may address me as 'My Lord.'"

"Hah!" I dusted myself off and scurried after him.

The hike back was mostly quiet. Although I did make an effort to complain about my aching muscles every time the opportunity arose. I was actually too busy thinking to make much of an effort to annoy Sesshomaru. Why had Naraku sent a rat after me? It was one of Kitomi's rats, so Naraku had to have been close to send one of those after me. That also meant he knew about me, and that spelled danger for Sesshomaru. It was all very disturbing. It could also explain why Sesshomaru seemed just a little more tense than usual.

"Will we see Kagome on the way back to the others?"

"Since you are carrying that jewel I have no doubt that the wench and her useless hanyou will find us."

"Oh, goodie."


	7. Chapter 7 Dogs Are Allergic to Chocolate

Seven

"Rin! We're back!" I skipped out into the meadow and threw myself into the mound of flowers piled next to the little girl.

"Aagh!"

"Oh, sorry Jaken," I scooted off of the toad and grinned. He almost looked cute covered in flowers.

"You stupid fat ningen! You almost killed me with your huge grotesque body!"

I frowned. Ok, not cute at all. "Who the grotesque one here? Oh right, that's you little green lizard thing." I was slightly mollified by his indignant squawk.

"So Rin, were you good while we were away?" I smiled down at her.

"Of course! Me and Jaken played house. I was the mommy, Ah-Un was the daddy and Jaken was the baby. That's why I put flowers on him." She lowered her voice to a whisper, "He's not a very pretty baby."

"No kidding. Maybe we should make Sesshomaru the baby?" I looked over at him. He shot me a flinty eyed glare before turning back to talking to Jaken about Lord of the Western Land stuff. See extremely boring stuff. "Don't want to be the baby?" I turned back to Rin as nonchalant as possible with a smirk on my face. "All right, I guess you have to be the pet. Lets call him fluffy Rin. He our pet doggy."

"Ah! That's perfect Miss Kodi!" Rin clapped her hands in delight "Fluffy-sama!" She giggled. I smiled down at her and plopped a flower crown on her head.

"Oh! What happened to your arm?"

"I just got a little scratch. Don't worry though, Fluffy-sama slobbered on it and it hasn't hurt since."

Rin blinked at me then smiled, "You're funny Onee-san."

"Yeah, I always thought so. Hiking with Sesshomaru was awful!" I put on my saddest face. "He didn't laugh at any of my jokes!"

She patted my arm consolingly and handed me a flower to add to my chain, "It's Ok, hes just shy."

"Ah. Well, that all right then. Can you hand me that pretty blue one?" I slipped the flower into place. "Thanks. All done." I handed to chain to Rin and she scurried away to adorn Ah-Un with it. I watched her murmur to the dragon for a few minutes. She seemed so earnest as she slipped the flowers over their necks. I smiled and reclined back in the grass, crossing my arms behind my head, watching the little puffs of clouds in the sky.

My view was blocked by Sesshomaru standing above me, "Girl, the hanyou is approaching."

"Is Kagome with him?"

"Hnn. His whole pack," he replied with mild disgust.

"Cool," I sat up just as Inuyasha literally bounded out of the trees. Kagome followed at a more sedate pace with the rest of their group, plus one other who I hadn't met yet. A little orange hair boy clung to Kagome's back. He had a tail. Obviously another demon. He was a cute kid. Not related to the dog brothers I didn't think. He seemed a bit shy though. He was trying to hide under Kagome's hair.

"Hi Kagome!" I fluttered my fingers at her as she sat next to me, heaving a sigh of relief as she settled her backpack down.

"Hello," she smiled at me

"Oi! Where's the jewel shard?" Inuyasha scowled at Sesshomaru who had retreated back to stand against a tree.

"Inuyasha! He doesn't have it!" Kagome barked at him.

I slapped my hand to my forehead, "Oh! I forgot." I dug the jewel out of my pocket and handed it to her." Here, take it. This thing has been giving me a headache like you wouldn't believe."

"Thanks," she eyed me curiously and cupped the jewel in her hands. It instantly turned pink. "You didn't… I mean, is that all it did to you? Give you a headache?"

"Mmm. Well, it made me kind of queasy too." I frowned trying to figure out how to put the feeling into words, without sounding stupid. Nope, there was no way to explain it that didn't sound crazy. "It was like, I was being offered the world, at the cost of killing everyone else in it."

She nodded, "Yeah, that sounds about right. I gives most people that feeling. But humans can't usually use it anyway. Thanks for giving it back."

I nodded, "No problem. Sesshomaru said you'd show up eventually if I held onto it. And he's the one that killed the demon that had it."

"Keh," Inuyasha harrumphed.

"Hnn," Sesshomaru replied.

Me and Kagome looked at eachother and giggled. She widened her eyes, "That's right! I almost forgot. I have something for you. I have a feeling you'll want it by now." She pulled something out of her bag and handed it to me. I looked down at it and then back up at her. Then I threw myself at her.

"I love you Kagome!" I hugged her as tight as I could and then tore open the bar of chocolate. I bit into a corner with tears in my eyes.

"Heh, seems like you haven't been feeding your mate Sesshomaru," Inuyasha snickered.

"I have hunted for her," Sesshomaru replied stiffly.

"Human girls like more than meat."

"This coming from a baka who allows his miko to provide all the food for his pack. Worthless hanyou."

"Both of you shut up," I growled at them around a nibble of chocolate. "I am trying to enjoy this." They both were so startled by my growl they did shut up. I cooed happily and bit off another chunk, letting it melt on my tongue. Rin crept up on our little group, obviously shy in the face of so many outsiders. I smiled at her and patted the space next to me. "Would you like to try some Rin?"

She nodded and I handed her a piece. The boy peeked at us from behind Kagome. I carefully broke off a chunk and weighed it in my hand. I held it out to him and waited. He grinned and snatched it up.

"I'm Shippou!" the boy volunteered around a mouthful of melting chocolate. I nodded at him, "Nice to meet you. I like your tail." I smiled as he blushed. I shot a glance over at Inuyasha's ears and sighed wistfully.

"Sesshomaru?" I said.

"Hnn."

"Why don't you have a cute tail or furry ears or _something_?"

He growled and I smiled at a gaping Shippou

***************************************************************************

"I said it before and I'll say it again. I love you Kagome."

Kagome giggled in response as I lowered myself into the hot springs. Rin jumped in and I laughed as Sango shrieked when she was splashed. Shippou had blushingly declined to join us when he found out Rin was joining us. It seemed seeing someone his own age naked was different from seeing his mother figure naked. And from what I had seen Kagome _was _his mother figure. I sighed and the heat of the water began to work on my muscles. Rin doggy paddled around the pool.

"You've got to teach me how you bullied Inuyasha into finding this spring."

Kagome smiled, "It's a secret."

Sango grinned, "Sometimes you can teach an old dog new tricks."

We all giggled, and Kagome began pulling soaps and other bath things out of her bag. It really was amazing. Since she had first shown up earlier, I had seen her pull out enough ramen to feed and army, a few tattered looking textbooks, a sleeping bag, a change of clothes, towels, an almost constant supply of candy for Shippou and eventually Rin as she overcame her shyness, one can of soda, one bag of chips, and now two different kinds of soap, shampoo and conditioner, a sea sponge and a loofah on a stick. Amazing.

She passed me the shampoo, "Here, we'll take turns." Rin watched us with wide eyes. This girly stuff probably wasn't something she saw a lot of traveling with Lord Stick up His Pretty Butt and Green Gills.

I smiled at her, "Come here Rin, I'll wash your hair for you." Rin darted over almost immediately and settled herself infront of me. I squirted some into my hand and passed the bottle to Sango. Then I busied myself to give the poor girl some much needed pampering.

Bathing with Sango and Kagome was lots of fun. They gossiped and teased the whole time they were washing. And by the time we were done spoiling Rin she was beaming and glowing like a shiny, new coin.

I was a little behind on finishing however and the other girls were already toweling off and dressing when I finally got around to shampooing my own hair.

"Don't worry about it guys. I'll be right there. Go back without me." I waved them off. Rin finished tying her kimono and scurried over to me. She leaned down kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered before running after a smiling Sango and Kagome. Well, now I was the one beaming.

"Ah!" And now I was the one who had soap in her eyes. I rubbed my tearing eyes and hurring through the rest of my bath. I wanted to get back with the rest of the group.

By the time I was dry and pulling on my kimono I was happily imagining a hot bowl of ramen and curling up under the blanket Kagome had promised me. I hummed a little tuneless song as I finished tying the kimono.

"So you're the little ningen girl that's trapped the great Taiyoukai."

I yelped as the smooth voice curled its way out of the trees.

"Who's there?" I spun around, searching the shadows. A figure cloaked in a baboon skin stepped forward. I wrinkled my nose and a question escaped me before I could stop it, "Ew, why are you wearing that?"

"Hmm, you do not seem like a girl who would catch his interest. What the swamp witch said must be true then. You've gone and gotten yourself cursed onto him haven't you." A smile glittered in the gap of the baboons mouth. "How fortuitous."

I frowned, "Who are you? How long have you been hiding?"

"Not long little girl. You needn't fear for you modesty."

"Hnn," I sneered, borrowing Sesshomaru much used noise. "What do you mean by the swamp witch? You spoke with Kitomi?"

"You could call it that. You could also call it ripping open her mind and reading all her dirty secrets. She was quite useful with a little encouragement."

I paled, "You are Naraku? Of course, from what I've heard, only a loser like Naraku would walk around dressed as a baboon."

I shrieked as tentacles shot out from under the fur to wrap around my throat, "Sesshomaru!"

"He can't hear you girl. I could kill you now I suppose. But I think I'll make our Sesshomaru-sama work a little. A little game of hide and sneak?" Another flash of a smile glinted and then Naraku bounded into the trees, carrying me along after him.

*****************************************************************************

Kagome glanced up curiously as Sesshomaru swiftly stood to his feet. An agitated growl rumbled over the grass. Shippou jumped and hurried to hide beneath Kagomes hair.

"Oi, what's your problem?" Inuyasha barked from his spot up in the trees.

"Where is she going?" Sesshomaru snarled. "She is moving too fast. What is that…" A roar of anger shook the trees. "Naraku!"

"Oh no! Naraku has Kodi?" Kagome cried.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin whimpered. Sesshomaru looked down at the little girl, momentarily pulled out of his instinctual rage at having his mate (**His Mate!**_)_ taken by the childs tears. "Please bring her back!"

Sesshomaru's eyes bled. He turned toward the faint smell of chocolate, flowers and girl and _leaped. _When his feet next touched the earth he was completely youkai. And acid burned a seething trail behind him.


	8. Chapter 8 Laser Tattoo Removal

A/N: Finally got this one out. I put it off a little bit because I was working out some kinks in the plot of the next few chapters. Its all good now, I figured out what our two stubborn little mates needed. Sort of, well, we'll see when I actually write it out how they respond. Geez, sometimes I feel like I'm not in control of them at all. All I can do is mess with their circumstances and they react in complete accordance with their characters, despite my pleading for a little cooperation. Ha ha. Well, here it is. Advance warning, this one is a little darker. Just a little, but still, I thought you should know.

Everything was gray. Everything but _her_ scent; that was a burning, bleeding color of mine, mine mine! Can't have her. Even if We don't want her, you can't have her. Sweat, burn, sweet, girl…

Sesshomaru snarled. Angry with himself. Angry with the demon inside him who didn't care that the girl had been forced on him. Didn't care that she was weak, fragile, breakable… Naraku had her! She would not be damaged! Protect. Pack. Bitch. Mate. Another roar flew ahead of him, curling on Naraku's trail. Focus, he had to stay sane. He couldn't let his demonic side take over. He would bring the girl back safe to save himself. He would not allow her to die because he wouldn't suffer the loss of dignity of dying as well. The loss of dignity of allowing a mate to be killed. The loss of a mate. His mate. The strange little mate who was alpha when she had no reason to be.

And she was an alpha female. Despite being physically weak and small she demanded obedience and deference from those around her without even trying. And that did not help him at all. Her shows of defiance skewed his thinking further then her being mated to him did. They demanded retaliation. Demanded that she submit, she may have been an alpha, but she wasn't _his _alpha.

A brighter spot of the girls scent and Sesshomaru snarled, tearing through the trees. The hanyou had cut her. Let her bleed to further enrage him. The bastard had marked his mate. Inexusable. Make him pay.

Why was it taking so long to find her? He had been running long enough and fast enough to be halfway to the coast by now. He was running through somewhere false. Naraku's castle was hidden and he was running through the shadows to reach it. It was disgusting, noise was muted, like his ears were stuffed with cloth, the air was foul with miasma, getting stronger every second.

Kodi was breathing this air. His female was breathing this poisonous stench. It would not kill her, but it was marking her as much as the bastard cutting her had. Naraku would pay, with pain, with blood, with his very soul. She belonged to him. No one could have her until he disposed of her himself. Until then, until then… _mine. _

_*****************************************************************************_

I was deposited in a stone room. My kimono had long been dirtied by dirt and bark and bloody scratches. "To strengthen the trail, make the chase more fun," Naraku had laughingly told me as he allowed my body to brush against the ground and trees as he flew towards his castle.

He stood over me now, looking at me with interest as I held the tattered remains of my kimono togethers. I stubbornly tied the belt tighter. Naraki smiled. He had taken the baboon skin off as soon as he had dropped me onto the dirt floor. The tentacles that had held me nowhere to be seen. I pushed to my feet.

"I could kill you right away of course, but Sesshomaru isn't likely to be here for awhile yet, if he is able to find us at all. Perhaps, we could play a bit first?"

I sneered at him, "I'd as soon play with an actual baboon."

Naraku frowned and lifted his hand, which morphed into a tentacle (So that's what he did with them.) and smacked into me, throwing me back to me knees.

"Lord Naraku?" a soft voice whispered from the door.

"What Kagura!?" Naraku shouted in obvious irritation at the interruption. He spun to face the speaker and a women stepped into view. She was very pretty; slim and elegant, feathers in her hair.

"There seems to be a disturbance in the shielding of the castle."

"Can't you handle it?"

"Mmm, I'm afraid that at times like this, my lacking heart is sorely debilitating," Kagura answere coldly. Naraku narrowed his eyes and visibly seethed.

I grimaced in disgust as Naraku glanced down at me. He sauntered over to me. My fingers curled in the dirt floor and I felt the edges of stones cutting into my palms.

"Well then dear one, you have a short respite. I'll be back soon," he crooned, caressing the limp hanks of my hair. I shuddered as he stepped away. I breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped out of the room locking the solid stone door behind him. There were no windows and the room went nearly black. It wouldn't be a very long respite. The little manner of a slight breach in his shield wouldn't take very long. I shuddered, thinking of Naraku and his relationship with Kagura. Kagome had told me about her as well. The way he had looked at her… wasn't she a part of him? How could he look at her with such coldness?

I fiddled with a loose piece of stone that had cracked from the wall. Naraku was going to kill me. There was no doubt of that. And when I died, Sesshomaru would die as well.

"No," I whispered. I began to sweat despite the cold. I couldn't let him die, not because of me. Rin needed him after all. And I… I frowned, well, I had begun to like him. He was reserved and grumpy and rather violent. But he was also more honorable, and more honest and _real _than anyone I had ever encountered before. I couldn't let him die just because some little old man was off his rocker. "No!" I squeezed the bit of rock wincing as the sharp edge cut into my palm. I looked down at the blood pooling in between my fingers. I might be able to buy some time… I wouldn't let Sesshomaru die. I lifted the stone to the marking on my neck and began to cut it away.

Naraku wasn't happy when he found me. That was alright though, I wasn't happy either. I had heard him storming down the hall of the dungeons, already growling something about a giant dog attacking his castle. I had long since collapsed in a shivering heap as blood ran in wet pulses from my mess of a neck. The entire process had been worse then when I had decided to pierce my own belly button. And the fact that I hadn't been able to see what I was doing had caused quite a lot of cursing. I smiled up at him as he stood over me, gaping like the wet fish he was. I gurgled a laugh when his face went dark.

"Little bitch! You think this is going to stop me?" Naraku's arms exploded in a mass of tentacles. A few wrapped themselves around my arms, lifting me into the air.

"Er, yes actually. You can't hurt Sesshomaru now. And he's already here isn't he?" I cried out as he slammed me against the rocks. Naraku snarled in answer.

"So he _is_ here. Ha!" I laughed again as the tentacles tightened.

"I can still kill you, you know," Naraku hissed.

"Oh, I know. But right now, all you'll be killing is a worthless human. The mating bond is, how did Kitomi put it? Oh yes, 'temporarily broken, until the skin heals and the mark reforms itself'… Yes, nothing but a ningen girl now." I giggled weakly and kicked at the tentacles.

"Yes, you are just a human girl now. But I think I'll enjoy killing you anyway. Besides, your death will still remove whatever extra strength your existence is supposed to give your mate," the tentacles whipped me against the ceiling. I cried out again, then I laughed. Then the ceiling was ripped away.

I twisted away from the falling bits of stone. Naraku seemed to be using me as a shield for all the really big bits. I shrieked as Sesshomaru snapped his jaws a little too near to my limp arms.

"Watch where you're biting you big mutt!" I called up at him. He snarled and snapped at me again, this time ripping into the tentacles holding me aloft. I fell and curled into a pain ridden ball. My neck began to bleed again. Sesshomaru lunged over me I looked up and met his red eyes. He snarled down at me. I smiled back. Then I passed out.

******************************************************************************

I woke up to find myself wrapped in feathers. Feathers? What the hell? I slid my eyes open. Nope not feathers, fur. Sesshomaru's pelt actually. I seemed to be wrapped in his Mokomoko while he carried me. I looked up at him. God I was tired. Why was I so tired? His eyes were still as red as they were in his Youkai form. I took a breath and caught a whiff of myself. I stiffened.

"Oh! Let go! I'll walk!" I wriggled against his grip. Sesshomaru snarled.

"You will hold still Mate!"

"No! Let me down! I smell!" I wailed desperately.

"What? Cease your struggling Ningen. You are injured."

"I'm all gross Sesshomaru!" I whined. "You already think I smell when I'm clean! Even I can smell myself right now!" I twisted in his grip only managing to pull the scabbing on my neck open. I whimpered.

Sesshomaru snarled viciously and his pelt wrapped itself around me until I resembled a furry burrito.

"Fine! I'll just bleed all over you then! That'll show you," I muttered darkly, pretending the dampness on my cheeks wasn't there. I hid my face in his chest and dozed as Sesshomaru carried me.

"Where are we going? What happened to Narkau?" I murmured weakly sometime later. My neck hadn't stopped bleeding and with each drop trickling its way down my neck I could feel myself getting weaker.

"I left Naraku to my brother. You were too injured to wait while I killed him." I startled a bit at that. Sesshomaru would never leave a chance to kill Naraku to Inuyasha. "This Sesshomaru is taking you somewhere that is more defendable. You are more vulnerable while my mark is gone. You will not remove it again."

I frowned up at him, "Oh, I guess you'd prefer to be dead right now! Whatever. And I'm no more vulnerable than usual."

"You are a mate who has no claim. You are _very _vulnerable right now. Also, you are not healing as quickly as you would be if you had my mark on you. You will _not _remove it _again_!"

"Oh for the love of Pete! You're are the most contrary dog!"

"Who is Pete!" Sesshomaru snarled down at me.

I gaped mutely and shook my head, "All right, that conversation is over. You're acting really weird Sesshomaru."

"Hush, we are here."

"Here? Where's here?" I craned my head trying to see over the fur, but stopped when Sesshomaru growled again. I sighed but subsided.

Sesshomaru knelt and lowered me to a rock.

"A hot spring?" I muttered as he loosened the Mokomoko. I looked around at the steam filled enclave. Well it was certainly more defendable. We were surrounded on all sides with bare stone and the springs themselves filled the basin the stones made. The only part that the water didn't cover was the ledge I sat on. Sesshomaru stood in the shallows, his hakama swirling around him. I was leaning back on my hands, my knees slightly drawn up. I pulled my kimono closed as he looked down at me. The once beautiful garment was nothing more than rags now. I frowned down at the bit of neckline I held in my hands. I sighed; it had been so pretty. The damp heat of the air curled around me.

"Disrobe Ningen."

"You know," I sighed, "It wouldn't kill you to use my name. It's not even a hard name. Two syllables… Wait, what?"

"I said to disrobe. Your wounds need cleaning. Also, this Sesshomaru does not care to smell Naraku's dungeon any longer."

"I told you I smelled," I mumbled, "But if you think I'm taking my clothes off with you here…"

"Girl, you are mated to me. It does not matter if you are naked. But, since I have no interest in seeing you bare…" Sesshomaru shrugged out of his outer Kimono. "Wear this while in the water."

"Harrumph, fine. Turn around."

Sesshomaru growled and climbed out of the basin all together. I watched him go and wriggled out of my ripped, dirty clothing and into the too large kimono. The thing swamped me, the sleeves dragging around my as I belted it. The neck gaped open. I winced as I stepped into the water. Sesshomaru snarled behind me, startling me out of my remaining wits and swept me up out of the water.

"Hey! What are you doing? I thought you wanted me to bathe?" Sesshomaru lifted me and carried me into the pool.

"You should have waited girl. Going in by yourself was quite dangerous." I glared up at him, then blinked. He had removed his armor and wore only his hakama and the thin white inner kimono. Well, that was certainly… a nice look on him. Sesshomaru waded in until the water reached his chest. I was practically submerged by now. I gritted my teeth against the pain as the water lapped at my neck. I gritted my teeth again when Sesshomaru began wiping the grime from my person with a sweet smelling, oiled cloth.

"I can bathe myself you know," I muttered. Trying to tug the rag from his grasp.

"Be still," he sat me on a submerged ledge and continued to clean me. He pulled on of my arms out of it's sleeve and wiped at the bruises there. His eyes bled red as he rubbed the dirt away. I averted my eyes when I noticed his kimono was clinging to his shoulders in the damp. I held my kimono up with my clean hand as he began to clean my face.

"This really isn't necessary Sessho."

"I said be still!" Sesshomaru lifted my hair away from the wound on my neck. He looked at it for a moment, his face growing tight and dark. "This may hurt."

"What? Ow! Ew! Stop that!" He swooped down on the wound and pressed the flat of his tongue against me. "Sessho!" I squealed as he began swiping at it in earnest.

"Be still! We need your neck to heal quickly. I will not have you running around without my mark." I stilled under his hands and looked down at his head where it was buried in my neck.

"You. Are. Ridiculous."

"Be silent as well as still impertinent human."

"You know this is really awkward."

His tongue stilled against my neck and his hands fell from where they grasped my arms. His head remained buried in my shoulder. I heard what sounded suspiciously like a sigh.

"Do not remove your mark again."

"But-"

"Do not!"

"Alright, I won't," I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and rested my cheek against his silver hair. I patted his back soothingly, "I won't… unless someone's trying to kill you again."


	9. Chapter 9 Sesshomaru, You've Been Snaked

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but as you can see this one is extra long. Plus I got caught in a mild case of Spock-love. Did you see the Star-Trek movie? I've got to tell, you, I've never seen the shows but I loved this movie! And I don't care how horribly geeky it makes me, I _luuuuuurve _that version of Spock. He just so cold, and stoic and secretly vulnerable! (Sort of like some other fictional character we all love.) Ha ha. No seriously, he's totally Big Girly Sigh worthy. All right, I'll stop now. Here's chapter nine! Hope you enjoy. Also, to keep you titillated (hehe, I love that word), next week's issue will contain a little adult-type touching. Probably... Well, almost certainly. I'm pretty sure. We'll see how Sesshomaru takes my prodding.

Nine

"And then he threw me in the water!" I threw my hands up in the air to express my disgust.

"He…_Sesshomaru _threw you into the water?"

"Yes! And then he growled at me to finish bathing and left!" I huffed indignantly. "I don't understand him at all." I kicked my bare toes in the grass. I was still wrapped in Sesshomaru's kimono. Kagome and the others had shown up not too long after I had finished bathing. Which is a good thing because I hadn't seen the pompous ass around at all since the bath episode. Honestly, did he expect me to just obey whatever he said? I would think he would want me to make sure he didn't end up dead were someone trying to kill me. I didn't see what the fuss was about. After all, he had been the one to find out how he could be rid of me in the first place, I thought grumpily.

"Heh, poor baka!" Inuyasha gleefully interjected. "He's all turned around! This is perfect!"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. She was busy taping a bandage on my neck. Apparently, the bottomless pit she called a backpack also contained a first aid kit with everything from menstrual supplies to suture needles and morphine. It was a mystery where she got the morphine. I had refused her offer to put ointment on the wound. I had magical demon spit after all.

"His instincts are messing him up! He's mated to Kodi and his Inu instincts aren't letting him forget it." Inuyasha then proceeded to laugh like a loon.

"I still don't understand."

"He's an inuyoukai. Inu demons are notoriously possessive…" Miroku murmured thoughtfully.

"Especially concerning mates," Sango added.

"So even though a part of him doesn't want Kodi as his mate…" Kagome said.

"His Inu side is fighting him about it and trying to take care of you because it thinks of you as his mate," Sango sighed.

"It's sort of romantic," Kagome mused.

"No it's not," all of us save the monk and the children answered her.

It wasn't romantic at all. I chewed viciously on a strip of beef jerky. In fact it was kind of insulting. What was I? Some kind of ratty old dog toy Sesshomaru couldn't get rid of simply because he was a possessive prick? Well speak of the devil. Said possessive prick stepped silently out of the trees, two bundles wrapped in cloth under his arm. The girls chatter stopped dramatically when they noticed his change in attire, or rather his lack of it. His thin inner kosode did nothing to disguise the fact that he was fit as hell underneath his usually bellowing clothes.

"Oh wow. Kodi you weren't kidding," Kagome breathed next to me. I flushed and hoped Sesshomaru didn't hear her. Or at the least that he didn't understand. Of course I had told the girls how nice (hot) Sesshomaru had looked while in his white, damp inner kimono. I sensed a furious growl from Inuyasha as Kagome eyed his brother. Sango merely cleared her throat and looked away. Rin toddled out of the trees after him with Ah-Un and the rest of his… er, pack.

"Er, what are these?" Sesshomaru had dropped the bundles in front of me and seemed to be waiting for something. I rolled my eyes and unwrapped them. Ooh! New Kimono. My inner girly, girl squealed as I looked it over.

It was a light gray this time. With bright yellow flowers bordering an elegant black crane on the left side. Another cluster of the flowers were scattered along the neckline. Again, I had no idea where he had gotten such a nice kimono but I didn't really care either way. The other bundle was just as good. Food! Red bean buns, and sweet pork filled onigiri. I was halfway through one of the buns before I realized Sesshomaru was still standing over me. Except now he had an impatient scowl on his face.

"Er… oh! Sorry, thanks for the new clothes and the food," I took another bite. Sesshomaru merely lifted and eyebrow and waited. I brushed absently at the crumbs that fell on the pristine, white sleeve. White… pristine… not mine. Oh, right.

"Sorry! I'll change really quick," I dashed into the trees and slipped on the new kimono. It slid against my skin like water. Ah, nothing like luxurious silk. I shook out the folds in Sesshomaru's kimono and walked back into the clearing.

"Its still a bit damp," I handed the kimono to Sesshomaru.

He curled his lip, "Hnn." He took it while holding it between his fingertips like it was something dirty. I rolled my eyes at the drama. It was hard to take offense at someone after they had showed so much (weird, and completely absurd) concern for you. Not to mention the sponge bath, even it was abbreviated by him pushing me into the water.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at me, "We will be leaving tomorrow morning."

"Oh? Where are we going now? Is there somewhere else I need to get injured? Some new giant deformed thing that needs to try and eat me?" I asked as I walked back to the group around the fire, careful to keep the hem of my kimono from dragging.

"Hnn," Sesshomaru replied noncommittally. Apparently, he wasn't feeling talkative tonight. I glanced around the field. If Sesshomaru was here and we did seem to be going somewhere else tonight, then Jaken… ah, there he was.

"Yo! Jaken, whats the plan His Mighty-Ass-ness seems so eager to share?" Jaken blinked at me like a green dear in headlights. I smiled gamely; unaware of the unwavering "tell me now lower being" glint I was sending him. Jaken shot a frantic look at Sesshomaru who turned away and flicked his fingers negligently, which Jaken apparently took as acquiescence.

"Th-there is a demon near here. His powers may be helpful with your er… m-mating."

I shot a baleful glance at Sesshomaru. Like that was so hard to say?

"What kind of demon is he?"

"Snake," he answered quickly and then busied himself with toad lackey stuff.

"Kodi? I really like having you around. Its so interesting!" Kagome smiled gaily. Inuyasha "keh'd."

I smiled and smothered a yawn. Rin had sat down near me. She leaned her head against my arm and I slipped her a red bean bun. And we busied ourselves with catching up with each other as the sun sank in the sky.

*************************************************************************

"And then we played fetch!" I gestured grandly and Rin burst into giggles. Probably caught up with the image of Sesshomaru chasing after sticks. A low growl warned me Sesshomaru was getting annoyed with my slightly exaggerated tales of doggy heroics. I smiled and subsided with a tired sigh. The ache in my neck had dulled to a throb, but it was also now accompanied by a persistent itch as it healed beneath its scabbing faster than was normal. Inu spit, who knew? I tugged at the bandage, ignoring the disapproving frown Sesshomaru flashed me as I tugged at it. Kagome and the rest had long since settled down in their respective sleeping bags and trees. Rin had been very awake however so I had stayed up with her. The stress of the day had been wearing on me however and Rin was still going strong. I smothered a yawn in my fist as Rin chattered on about her day. I rubbed my hand over my neck and smiled down at her. I blinked and suddenly Sesshomaru was _right there_. He crouched over me as the world tilted drunkenly.

"I think its time for me to sleep," I mumbled. Rin nodded and scurried over to her sleeping spot.

Sesshomaru gave one short nod and sat down against a nearby tree. Obviously a creature of habit.

"Do you ever sleep lying down?" I mumbled as I pulled myself up and curled up near him on a blanket.

"Hnn."

I rolled my eyes and pulled the collar of my kimono higher up around my ears in a bid for warmth. I yelped as the weight of Sesshomaru's pelt was thrown over me.

"Thanks," I muttered.

***********************************************************************

"Wow, isn't this a little gauche?"

"Sesshomaru-sama's home is ten times more grand than this," Jaken answered promptly.

I grimaced and looked up at Sesshomaru, "Is it really or is he doing that flattery nonsense he likes to do?"

Sesshomaru looked down at me as we came to the entrance of the estate. He ignored my question, "You will not disrespect me while we are here ningen, do you understand? In fact it is best if you don't speak at all."

"Not speak? Why not?"

"You are human, and you are female, and you are prone to say unnecessary and impertinent things. That is reason enough."

"Female?" I ignored the rest for now. "_Female_? What does being female have to do with it?!"

Sesshomaru's answer was cut off as a servant appeared from down the hall, but I thought I saw something resembling amusement in his eyes before he turned away. I scowled and followed. We came into a receiving room and I blinked at the man sitting on cushions before us.

He had silver hair also, but instead of the almost white of Sesshomaru's hair his was a dark steel grey. He was slim but not effeminately so. He smiled at us and sharp fangs glinted at me. I self-consciously tugged on my curls and smiled back. Sesshomaru shot me a startled look before looking back at the snake.

"Sesshomaru-sama! What brings you here my Lord?" the snake asked, still smiling. He shot me a considering look and I quickly averted my eyes from where they were ogling the exposed vee of chest the snake was revealing in his loose kimono. Sesshomaru frowned.

"Ayame, I've come to call in a favor."

"Yes, well, I suppose I owe you enough," Ayame grinned and motioned for us to be seated. I folded myself into the formal kneeling position as Sesshomaru did the same. Another servant came in to pour tea and artfully arrange plates filled with pretty little cakes. "Does this favor have anything to do with this little girl you've brought with you?"

My head shot up and I narrowed my eyes at the obnoxious man. Who was he calling little? The snake was grinning at me.

"Hnn. This girl and I have been mated. I want the mating to be broken."

Ayame's gaze grew considering, "Really? How interesting." He stood and came around the low table to stand over me. "Do you mind?" He held out his hand to help me to my feet . Once I stood next to him he tilted my head to the side and held my hair back. I felt his thumb run over the tattoo. I had removed the bandage this morning. Sesshomaru's healing methods were amazingly affective and although the skin was still pale and sore in some places the mark was already visible once more.

"How interesting," Ayame murmured again. "Rather primitive isn't it? Practically a brand of ownership. The spell itself seems to be very simple, but the results…" Ayame turned to Sesshomaru, his hand still rested on my neck and I shifted awkwardly, "Will you stay here tonight? I may need time to figure out how to go about breaking this spell."

"Hnn," he answered slowly. He was looking at Ayame's grasp on my neck with an supremely bored look on his face.

Ayame smiled, "Lovely. Well, lets eat then shall we?" He released me, but not without allowing his fingers to glide across my shoulder.

*************************************************************************

He was decidedly uncomfortable. Agitated without due cause. Ayame was not doing anything untoward toward the girl. There were no obvious overtures or innappropiate touches. In fact, his mate and the snake were sitting rather far from eachother, on opposite sides of the table. Their plates were'nt even touching. It was only that Ayame kept making the girl smile! Once, he had even caught the girl blushing at the snake.

Uncomfortable, he was merely uncomfortable. After all, the girl was not a girl to be possessive over. Furthermore, she was a ningen with no great beauty when compared to the female youkai him and Ayame both knew. Her coloring was strange for a human, as were her facial features. Ayame would certainly never be interested in pursuing the… a quiet growl vibrated the tea he held. Ayame had just laughingly wiped a rice kernel from the girls lips with his napkin. And the girl was blushing again!

Ayame had glanced up at the growl. It had been to low for Kodi to hear so she merely continued shoveling her rice into her mouth. Ayame cocked his eyebrow with a grin. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in return. Ayame wisely retracted his hand, even if he was still smiling.

"Ah Sesshomaru-sama, here it is. I had my cook prepare some meat for you. I know how you like the beef here," Ayame waved the servant over and she set a large platter onto the table. It was absolutely piled with artfully arranged strips of red meat. The meat itself was raw and thinly sliced. The mixed smells of meat and herbs wafted from the table.

"Hnn. My thanks Ayame," he gracefully caught a slice between the tips of his claws and raised it to his lips, enjoying the burst of flavor when he bit into it. He grew uncomfortable when he realized the girl was watching him avidly. Her eyes were gazing at his mouth and her lips were parted slightly. He frowned and she snapped her eyes back up to his own.

"That smells really good," she said.

"I was under the impression that humans prefer their meat to have the flavor cooked out of it."

"Actually, that just depends on the culture. Also, where I'm from lots of people eat their meat rare, which is a when it is seared on the outside to infuse the meat with the flavor of the spices and herbs and whatnot, and leave the inside red and juicy. But this looks good too. It seems the herbs were made into a paste of some sort? To help it to adhere to the meat. Ooh, and I smell lemon in there!"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but to blink incredulously at her sudden burst of words. He sniffed discretely; yes, there was lemon.

"You may try it if you wish," he offered. This was a test as he didn't really think she would. She was human after all and from his experience humans tended to balk at trying new things, especially when they considered those things distasteful, such as raw meat. She immediately extended her hand and picked up a piece between her fingers, attempting to mimic how he had held the meat between his claws. He waited for her to find a way out of it and was surprised when she slid it into her mouth without hesitation. He watched her white teeth (also unusual for most human peasants, but on this point he wasn't complaining) bite through the center, her tongue darting out lick away a speck of spice from the corner of her lips. It grew unaccountably warm. He watched her eyes close and her lips curl in pleasure. A quiet sound of delight hummed in her throat as she chewed and swallowed. Warmer, much warmer.

Her eyes popped open, "That was so good. My compliments to you chef Ayame." Her gaze swung back to Sesshomaru and narrowed in concern, "Are you OK Sessho? You look a little flushed."

He frowned and addressed the safe portion of that question, "Do not call me Sessho."

*************************************************************************

"Ah!" I fell backward and rolled across the blankets, a gleeful laugh bouncing off the walls. A bed! A real bed! Well, a futon, but still! It was soft and had pillows and it was _inside_, and there were no disapproving sometimes amber, sometimes red eyes to disapprove criticize me. So I rolled around and laughed. A quiet cough jerked my eyes up to meet the eyes of a stern faced servant.

"Um… have you tried these beds? They're amazing!" I smiled gamely. The servant remained stone-faced, "Er, really soft…" I sighed and sat up, " Never mind, I'll stop."

"No, by all means milady. It is your prerogative to loll around your futon like a dog."

I cocked my head to the side and considered becoming offended. Then I pictured Sesshomaru 'lolling around' and a snort of laughter escaped me instead.

"You're right!" I laughed and threw myself back into the pile of blankets, giggling like a loon.

"Yes… I shall leave your sleeping garments here. Also Master Ayame has requested your presence as soon as you're changed. A servant will be waiting outside to escort you to his rooms."

"Oh? What does he want?"

"I would not presume to guess milady."

"Hmm, well, I'll just go as I am though. No reason I need to go in a thin sleeping kimono."

"As you wish. This way please."

I hurried after the woman, barely managing not to trip on the hem of my kimono. She led me into another part of the house and knelt before the shobi door, announcing my presence. I giggled and she shot a glare up at me. It was hard to be intimidated when I had Sesshomaru, king of glares trying every day. She slid the door open and I walked in. Ayame smiled from a pile of cushions. I couldn't help but to smile back. He was so friendly! It was refreshing after so much time with Sesshomaru.

"My dear, thank you for joining me. Won't you sit?"

I looked down at the cushions. They were situated rather close together. I shrugged off the vague discomfort this caused as I was sure Ayame wouldn't try anything and was merely trying to work on the spell. I sat down and cocked my head.

"So, what did you want to see me about?"

"You mating spell of course. I've been trying to understand it, but its truly baffling."

"How's that?"

"On the surface, the spell itself seems very simple, but your and Sesshomaru-sama's auras are more deeply entangled with each other than many I've ever seen."

"Oh… sorry." I shifted uncomfortably. While he had been talking Ayama had reached up proceeded to play with a lock of my hair. He tugged on the curl and watched it spring back with a smile playing on his lips.

"Um, don't do that," I brushed aside his hand and shifted farther away. He grinned and lean into me.

"I know you find me attractive darling. I can smell it on you. There's no need to pretend."

I cringed. Yech. "That doesn't matter, back off."

He ignored me, "What I don't smell, is Sesshomaru."

I batted away his hand, which had been trying to settle on my waist, "Seriously back off! I'm here because you might be able to undo the mating. Nothing more." He grabbed me and held me still when I tried to move away. Holding me in place with the ease a cat would pin a bug. An annoyed huff puffed from my mouth.

"There is a very faint hint of Sesshomaru-s scent, but that's all. You and him haven't truly _mated_." He leaned in very close to my pale face. "I believe that makes you, well, not quite_ fair _game, but certainly open to pursuit."

I squeaked as he pushed me down, "Stop it! I-I'll yell for Sesshomaru!"

"If he hasn't touched you dear, I truly doubt he'd mind if I serviced you."

"On the contrary snake, this Sesshomaru minds very much," the sibilant growl rumbled over the room freezing Ayame with his hand edged under the collar of my kimono. Ayame jerked his head up and stared at the red eyes shining from the still quivering shobi door.


	10. Chapter 10 The Sleep of the Guiltless?

A/N: I couldn't resist putting this up early. And it's all thanks to Pumpkinpi and NekomataHanyou. I seriously love you both! When people say that reviews are fuel, they are totally not kidding. Thank you both for staying with this story like you have! I really appreciate it. After all, even though a writer does write simply for the joy of the story, knowing people want to read it makes it all the better. So this chapter is a special early, fluffy treat! Enjoy! Also, if any of you read manga, you should read Hana to Akuma, it's adorable.

************************************************************************************************

"Ah… Lord Sesshomaru. I trust your room is arranged to your satisfaction?" Ayame asked casually. He released me and edged away, not taking his eyes from the seething youkai at the door. I stood and scurried over to stand partially behind Sesshomaru.

"Hnn. You touched something that didn't belong to you Ayame," Sesshomaru replied smoothly. He cracked his knuckles and raised his hand, lowering his eyes to watch as his claws lengthened and began to glow. "Where would you say you touched her?"

"I was merely-" Ayame began, but Sesshomaru cut him off cleanly.

"Kodi-san, where did the snake touch you?"

"Erm…" I unconsciously touched my hair where Ayame had played with it.

"Your hair? Anywhere else?"

I cleared my throat, "Why, what are you going to do?"

He ignored the question and stalked over to the pale snake.

"Lord Sesshomaru, there is really no need to-" Ayame raised his hands in a placating manner. Sesshomaru whipped his own hands out at once, squeezing the snakes slender wrists in his glowing paws. Ayame hissed in pain as the poison in from Sesshomaru claws began to burn at his skin.

"You touched her with these hands?" Sesshomaru asked quietly. Ayame had become deathly pale and I watched in fascination as his skin turned silvery and his cheekbones became dusted with scales. Ayame jerked as Sesshomaru began to squeeze. I gasped as I heard a muffled crunch.

"Sesshomaru!" the whimper escaped me before I could choke it back, and Sesshomaru looked at me sharply.

"Sesshomaru –sama! If you want to break your mating you must stop! Please!" Ayame had fallen to his knees and his high pitched voice broke as he pleaded. Sesshomaru growled."I think I know how you can break it. I apologize my Lord! I will not touch her again."

Sesshomaru released him with a snarl, flinging him away. Ayame fell back and clutched his hands to his chest. They were barely recognizable, the flesh was melted and the bones were crushed and mangled. I gagged as the smell of burnt flesh wafted over to me. Sesshomaru whirled away from the snake and stalked over to me. He looked down at me with an inscrutable look in his eye. It was silent (save for the rustling and whimpers from Ayame).

"Ayame!" Sesshomaru barked, making me jump. "This Sesshomaru will leave you your life… tonight. You will tell me what you know in the morning as we planned. The girl will stay with me."

He no sooner said it than he whipped his mokomoko off his shoulders and around mine and pulled me out of the room. I allowed myself to be led into Sesshomaru's room. He sat me down on the futon and crouchedin front of me. I flinched when he reached for me. He snarled softly.

"I merely wish to remove the mokomoko."

"Oh, sorry," I replied. I shrugged off the pelt and handed it over. He set it aside and held his hand out to me, palm up. I eyed it uncertainly.

"My claws are only poisonous when I wish them to be. It is the same with my saliva. I healed you before when you were attacked by the rat and when your neck was wounded with a very weak acid. At the moment my claws are relatively safe."

I touched my fingers to the sharp tips of his claws and sighed, "I know, I trust you. That was just… kind of scary."

Sesshomaru blinked at me as the markings on his cheeks darkened, "You… _trust _me? That is very… unusual. And likely unwise." He leaned in suddenly and sniffed at me. I wrinkled my nose. I had been sniffed quite a lot recently.

"The snake was correct; you do not smell of me. You do, however smell of _him _just now."

I rolled my eyes at that. "Well, Ayame said I don't smell like you because we haven't… um, you know and I'm not going to do _that _with you just so that demons can smell it."

"Are you speaking of copulation? Is it so hard to say the words?" Sesshomaru asked curiously. I merely thinned my lips in reply, my blush spoke for itself.

"You are more vulnerable to similar advances from other demons if you do not allow this Sesshomaru to mate with you," he said casually as his claws absently traced over the lines of my throat.

"Um, no thank you. Besides, we're not attracted to each other and that-"

"You do not find me attractive?" Sesshomaru interrupted sharply, clear shock in his voice.

"Not one bit," I replied firmly.

"Hnn," he leaned in very close to, his breath whispering over my cheek. "I think," his nose nuzzled into my hair and his lips tickled my ear, "that you," his tongue traced the shell, "are lying." He bit down on my earlobe and I squeaked.

"Ah, Sesshomaru what are you doing?" I leaned away from him to look into his face. I gulped when I saw his eyes were blood red, the pupils huge.

"I am merely proving you wrong. I can smell your attraction little girl. Do not lie to me again."

I frowned at him, "That is an invasion of privacy. Stop smelling me."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "In any case, we will not copulate, regardless of your obvious desire for me. Doing so would likely only strengthen our mating bond. Also, you are human. I have no desire to engage in sexual activity with a human."

I gawked, "My obvious desire? You conceited-"

"I believe if I allow you to sleep with me there will be a sufficient amount of my scent on you to fool most demons, as long as they don't look too closely of course."

I scowled. Sesshomaru stood and turned partly away as he began to loosen his armor. I yelped, "What are you doing?!"

He cocked his brow, "I do not plan on sleeping in full armor. You may changed into your sleeping garment as well. The maids set one down by the door when I brought you in here."

"They did?" I walked over to the door and picked up the neatly folded white kimono. "Its kind of thin."

"It is warm here," he replied. I toddled off behind the changing screen and slipped out of my kimono. As I slid the sleeping kimono over my shoulder I held one sleeve up to the dim light and squinted. It really was thin, almost sheer. I tied it closed with a huff and crossed my arms over my chest as I stepped back out, hoping to cover up anything embarrassing. It wasn't _that _warm after all.

Sesshomaru had removed his armor and was placing it neatly near the bed. He wore his hakama and the thin inner kimono. That would have been perfectly modest, certainly more modest then when the cloth had been wet and clinging to him, except that the belt had been loosened and there was now a deep vee of skin bared. It was even deeper than Ayame's scantily tied kimono had been. I gulped and hastily averted my eyes as he turned toward me. I trudged over to the futon with the reluctance of someone going to their own hanging.

I scooted onto the mattress and curled up on my side, watching as Sessomaru sat down. He faced away from me. His pelt was in his hand and he seemed to be combing his fingers through the fur. After a few minutes of watching I yawned and shifted.

"Sleep, we will be rising early tomorrow. I am not going to sleep just yet. Demons do not need as much rest as humans," his voice was gruff and I startled.

"Ok," I murmured rolling over and facing away from him. I heard a clink as Sesshomaru fiddled with his armor. There was no way I was going to fall asleep. This was much too strange.

************************************************************************

Sesshomaru woke to warmth. He had only laid down last night once the girl's breathing had deepened in sleep. It had not been a comfortable position for him since he wasn't used to sleeping lying down when not in his own home. It was much too vulnerable to sleep lying down and without armor when traveling, and doing so in a demon like Ayame's house went against the fur.

Once he had fninished cleaning his armor he had thrown the mokomoko over himself and the girl and had firmly willed himself to sleep. And now he woke to delicious warmth. The air was close and musky with the smell of sweet morning rain. The humidity merely strengthened the smell of the girl curled up against him.

He slitted his eyes open and looked down at the her draped over his chest. This was _not _how he had fallen asleep. The girl's head rested on his chest and his arm wrapped around around her shoulders. She had her hand tucked in the vee of his kimono.

Sesshomaru shifted uncomfortably. It wouldn't do to stay like this and have her wake in this position. Sesshomaru felt himself battling the instincts of his demon. This was hardly dignified. A silent growl vibrated through his chest. The girl frowned and shifted, her hair slid over his shoulder, releasing more of her sweet, soap scent. Sesshomaru cut off his growl immediately. The girl sighed and buried her hand farther into his kimono, curling her fingers around his ribs.

Perhaps, this was all right, for now at least. It was still very early in the morning after all. The girl would not wake for hours. He closed his eyes again and pulled her closer. This was acceptable for now. He would rest a little longer, before removing her. Just a few more hours…

This was all in the interest of giving her his scent after all. The faintest smile flirted with his lips as his claws curled around her waist.

***************************************************************************

Heavy. Warm, but heavy. A grunt escaped me as I tried to shift under whatever was on top of me. I squinted my eyes open against the bright morning light (how late was it? I would've though Sesshomaru would have prodded me awake at the crack of dawn.) and craned my neck to look. Then I put my head back, closed my eyes and waited. After a few moments to convince myself that yes, I was awake, I looked again.

"Um," I whispered. Sesshomaru was sleeping with me. Not so much _with _me as _on top _of me. His head rested on my belly and half of his torso was thrown over my legs. His arm stretched up over my abdomen and curved over my ribs, the claws curled over my heart.

I squirmed. This was really too strange. I managed to shift a few inches before Sesshomaru moved. He threw his leg over mine and pulled my back to where we had started… crap. I really didn't want to wake him up. To be honest, I wasn't that embarrassed, since I knew the mattress was small and only built for one person, but Sesshomaru was likely to mortified. And if I guess right, he'd show it by being cold and stand-offish, and would likely be saying disparaging remarks about human girls for the rest of the day. I sighed and wondered if I could wait it out; pretend to be asleep when he woke up so he could preserve his dignity. His head shifted on my belly.

"Nngh!" I gasped as the weight settled. No! I couldn't wait it out. I had to pee! I shoved at him and Sessho rolled off me with a muffled snarl. I jumped up and buckled slightly on numb legs.

"Sorry! Be right back!" I called as I launched out the door. I ran all the way to the facilities and was hobbling back when the numbness finally started wearing off, with a vengeance. I buckled, collapsing to the ground with a whimper. Both my legs had been numb to the thigh and the needles and buzzing in my legs was horrible. I had no doubt that had someone seen my running earlier they would have thought me amazingly drunk, as I had wobbled like a elephant on stilts. And now I was immobile in the hallway.

"Help?" I called feebly, trying not to shift. Every time I attempted to move, new bursts of pain raced up and down my legs. No sooner had the words left my lips than Sesshomaru was _right there. _

"Er, somebody else?"

He frowned at me, "What are you doing sitting in the middle of the hall?"

"Um, I wanted to rest on the way back?"

"In the hall. In your sleeping kimono."

"Yeah," I nodded vigorously, "It's a long hike back to the bedroom."

He remained silent for a moment, "Why did you call for help?

"I didn't."

"… Yes you did."

"You must be hearing things."

Sesshomaru's face tightened, "This Sesshomaru will only ask once more. If you do not answer truthfully, I will… not allow you to have any sweets for a week. And we are going back to see Kagome's pack soon."

"Kagome…" I thought of the candy and pastries Kagome always carried around and sighed. "It's nothing important, I didn't expect anyone to actually _hear _me after all." I frowned at him, "Your hearing is significantly stronger than I thought. I guess it makes sense, you are a dog…"

Sesshomaru stared at me when I finished, "Well?"

"Well, sorry for calling you out here?"

His lips curled in a silent snarl, "Why did you call out?"

"Oh, that. Erm, my legs are numb."

"Your legs…" a light flush spread over his pale cheeks and I choked back a delighted squeal. It wouldn't do to embarrass him further by letting him know he was blushing. He did eye me suspiciously however when I was unable to erase my sudden grin fast enough.

"Stand up."

"I don't want to."

"You must return the blood flow to your legs before the discomfort will go away."

"I know that," I muttered. The "but it hurts!" was remained unsaid. He growled and grabbed my foot. I yelped at the sudden hand shaped wad of needles that I suddenly felt wrapped around the toes. Sesshomaru quickly pushed and bent my leg at the knee, instantly spreading the buzz all the way up to my thigh. I moaned and fell over sideways trying to jerk away from him.

"Let go!" I cried as I pulled myself along the floor trying to escape him. He merely grabbed my other foot and began to rotate it. I squealed and kicked at him, but immediately stopped when the pain intensified.

"Sessho! Stop that!"

"Silence. Hold still!" he barked angrily.

"Um…"

We both froze at the cleared throat. Ayame stood a few yards away, staring at us. I looked back at Sesshomaru who was frozen glaring at the snake, crouching with his hand shoved up my skirt. I moaned and felt myself flush in humiliation.

Ayame wisely averted his eyes, "Er, Sesshomaru-sama, I came to tell you that a late breakfast will be served in the front hall. Um, I'll just leave you to continue… whatever it is that you're doing." I gloomily watched him walk away from my position on my stomach. I noticed his hands were both hidden in the sleeves of his kimono.

"I'm going to blame you for this," I said calmly, once the snake was out of sight.

"What? This Sesshomaru is certain that this is your fault."

I pulled myself shakily to my feet, wincing at the residual pain. It was better now however, apparently the combination of tussling with Sesshomaru and mortification, had increased the blood flow. I began walking back to the room to get dressed. Sesshomaru was already dressed, the jerk. Armor and fur and everything.

"No, I'm sure that somehow, this all you fault."

"Human, do not attempt to foist your weakness on me."

"…I wonder what's for breakfast?"


	11. Chapter 11 Call the Rejection Hotline

A/N: Wow. Three chapters so close together... I'm feeling the motivation! Ha ha. Thank you Lady Izumi 101 for reviewing! Yeah, I've read a lot of Kagome/Sessho stories too. I just can't write them that well. The least I can change the original storyline the easier it is. But I totally understand, I read them all the time. So cute. Also, I checked out your fanfics! Totally random and hilarious! As always, thanks PumpkinPi for the encouragement! Also, I was wondering... do you like pumpkin pie? Thanks WaterGoddessKasey for the niceness! And NekomataHanyou, I added the horrified Inuyasha just for you. I hadn't really been thinking about his reaction at all, but once you mentioned it, I realized they needed to meet up with the gang again anyway, and of course Inuyasha would smell it. After all, that was the point. He he. It had nothing to do with my perverse desire to get them into bed. I swear. Nonetheless, here is the next chapter. It's even pretty long, relatively speaking.

Ayame had become extremely boring overnight. Not that I was mourning the flirting, manhandling demon who had entertained us last night, but the reason for the sudden change was awkward. He hadn't made eye contact with me all morning. It was worse then if he had pointed and shouted that I smelled like dog. His clothes were no longer loose and casual either but, high necked and tied tightly closed. His hands were visible now, that is, he didn't keep them in his sleeves, but they were completely wrapped in bandages. He had even been mostly silent all during the simple breakfast of rice and sliced fruit. What with Sesshomaru's usual reticence and my uncommon silence, I was happy to see the meal end.

"Ahem, Sesshomaru-sama, now that the meal has ended, why don't we discuss what I've learned of your cur- er, mating?" the snake smiled hesitantly. "And then you will be free to be on your way."

A small smile slipped through at that. He was certainly eager for us to be off!

"Hnn."

"Ah… yes. Well, I can't break your mating bond," he said cheerfully. He hurried to explain when Sesshomaru growled.

"That is, _I _can't break it. Your youkai is much too intertwined with the girls'. It is a testemant to the strength of your youkai how solid the bond is. So I cannot break it. The only one able to break your mating is the girl."

"What!?" I yelped, jerked to attention by that bit of ridiculousness.

"Explain," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes… usually, when a couple wishes to form a mating bond, the male will instigate and the female will respond with either an acceptance or rejection. The spell binding you together is rock solid save for that breach of formality. If the girl rejects the bond it will be broken."

Sesshomaru turned his head and looked at me. I gaped at him. He raised a brow.

"Uh, I reject you?"

Ayame stared, "You have to mean it."

"I do mean it! Sesshomaru, I reject the mating. I reject this bond. I reject your… er, you!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "It is not working."

Ayame blanched, "No really! That's the only way to break it! Maybe, um, Kodi-san, you must reject him completely, not just the words but with your thought, your entire body. When a female demon rejects a bond she rejects it with her youkai."

I glared at him. He flinched.

"I have no youkai." You stupid snake. Ayame seemed to shrink.

"Well, with you spirit. Your, er, aura?"

Sesshomaru just stared at him balefully.

"Well! Thank you for visiting!" Ayame jumped to his feet. "The maids will show you out! Excuse me." He scurried out of the room. I blinked after him. Before turning and looking at Sesshomaru

"I reject you?"

As we walked out the gate:

"I reject you."

While we walked through the woods:

"You are rejected."

When I came out from the bushes I had just used for a restroom, pointing my finger at him:

"I don't want you."

While Sesshomaru skinned a rabbit because when he asked me to do it I gagged:

"No thanks. Your offer of a mating bond is unwanted."

His claws slipped and crunched through the skull. Good thing the rabbit was already dead.

As I amused myself by trying to kick a rock under his heel while we walked:

"Yuck! Like I'd mate with you! Not in a million years. Not my type at all. Completely uncute. No thank you. No bond. Rejected, rejected, rejected! Get your yucky youkai aura off of my pretty, pure, _nice _smelling human self."

Sessho growled.

While I was yawning and (finally) staggering into the clearing where Rin was already sleeping and everybody else was preparing to join her:

"I find your offer of an eternal mating bond singularly unattractive. Due to the repugnance I feel at the idea I hereby reject, with every thought, particle, belly button lint and anything else that could be considered me, you and your youkai and everything that is you… including your hair."

"Will you quit!" Sesshomaru snarled.

"What? You want the bond broken don't you?"

"It is obviously not working."

"Well if its not working its not my fault. How hard is it to get your big fat youkai tentacles off of me? I think its your fault."

"Believe me girl, at this moment, this Sesshomaru would like nothing better than to _not _be mated to you," he replied through gritted teeth, before stalking away.

"I definitely reject you," I muttered, quickly looking away with as innocent an expression as I could muster, when he whipped around to glare at me. He growled and marched away. I stuck out my tongue at his back and sauntered over to Kagome and the gang, who were laying out sleeping bags and blankets around a fire. Kagome looked up as I sat and poked a stick into the flames.

"Um, are you guys fighting?" Kagome asked hesitantly, handing me a bag of marshmallows. I blinked at her as I stabbed five of them onto my stick.

"Of course."

"Oh. How was your trip? It looks like you guys are still mated."

"Through no fault of mine!" I asserted firmly, shoving the marshmallows into the flame, where they immediately caught fire.

"… Ok."

"That's right," I nodded t emphasize my point and imagined the blackening lumps of sugar to all be tiny Sesshomaru heads.

Inuyasha had been inching up to me while I had commited multiple homicides in my mind. I frowned at him until I noticed his nostrils flaring. Then I flushed and groaned.

Oh. No. Inuyasha jerked in surprise.

"You! And him! You've, I mean, _he, _holy fucking kami!"

"What is the matter Inuyasha?" Miroku asked calmly. Sango and Kagome both looked at him expectantly. Inuyasha just stared at me in horror.

Shippou cocked his head and scurried over to me, wriggled his way onto my lap. Then he sniffed me.

He wrinkled his nose in distaste, "You smell like Sesshomaru really bad!"

"They, they, they!" Inuyasha babbled inconherently.

"They? They what?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Oh, I think I see," Sango murmured.

"Yes, I see as well," the houshi grinned.

"Well, I don't," Kagome stated impatiently.

"I believe, what Inuyasha is trying to say, is that Kodi and Sesshomaru-sama, may have had some intimacies recently.

I snorted, "We just slept together."

"Er, yes. That's what we're saying."

"No! I mean we slept together!"

"We know."

"No you don't know! We only-"

"Hnn. I believe that is quite enough," Sesshomaru said coldly, emerging into the ring of light cast by the flames.

"But they don't understand!"

"Enough, we will sleep now, as I believe they were preparing for and everything will be explained in the morning."

"Hmmph," I chomped down on my burnt marshmallow, relishing the burst of melt goo as I stood and follow the inuyoukai back to the side of the camp his pack had claimed. He settled crosslegged against his usual tree while I muttered. I sat my usual distance from him.

He looked at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"My scent will have worn off by tomorrow. If we had done thing in the usual way of things, my scent would stay on you for much longer."

I grimaced as I imagined _why _that would be so, but reluctantly moved to sit closer. He frowned at me, "We do actually have to be touching."

"Well I'm not touching you first!" the sentence was out before I could stop it and I immediately flushed. Could I possible sound more like a petulant child? I sighed and lay down, delicately resting my head on his lap.

"There, is that acceptable?"

"Hnn. You may use the mokomoko as a covering."

"How kind," I muttered grumpily, but took the pelt anyway. "Are you going to sleep?"

"Youkai do not need-"

"As much sleep as humans. Yes, I know. Forget I asked. Good night."

"Hnn."

***************************************************************************

Rin crouched before the pair as the birds fluttered and sang in the branches above. Early morning sunlight filtered through the leaves. She cocked her head and studied them.

Kodi-san was curled up in the lap of Sesshomaru-sama. Her head rest on his shoulder so her dark curls draped and mingled with his own silvery strands. His arm wrapped around her waist. Her legs were bent over one of his knees. The pelt was drape over both of them. Rin sighed. They were really pretty like that, but the image made her sad.

Sesshomaru had been around even less often than usual. And he hadn't spoken to her hardly at all. Rin like Kodi-san, but was it her fault Sesshomaru hadn't been paying any attention to her?

Before, when it was just them, Sesshomaru-sama had sometimes patted her on the head, and he would listen and smile when she talked to him. Now she hardly saw him, and when she did see him he was always with Kodi-san. And he even talked to her! Rin didn't like it at all. She missed him, even if she could play with Shippou and Kagome onee-san and tease Inuyasha now. She was glad she knew them now. But still…

Rin sighed and sat back on her heels. No, Rin didn't like this at all.

*********************************************************************

Sesshomaru woke in a disturbingly familiar position. The girl was draped all over him and _he _had his arm around her. Absolutely not. He was not somewhere relatively safe, like Ayame's residence , nor was he somewhere private. His idiotic brother and his pack could awaken and spot him any moment.

It was that last thought that prompted him to act more than anything else. Sesshomaru firmly shoved the girl off of himself. She rolled with a yelp onto the grass.

"Aagh! Earthquake!" the girl looked around in a panic. Sesshomaru quirked a brow at her.

"Did you _push _me!?"

"You were heavy," Sesshomaru replied calmly, anticipating the girls reaction to that insult.

"Heavy! You no good, stupid-"

"Also," he interrupted smoothly, " I believe that is appropriate recompense for you shoving me yesterday morning."

"You," the girl flushed, which Sesshomaru watch curiously, before clearing her throat and standing to her feet.

"Whatever. I guess I'll go get something to eat, since I'm awake and all," she turned and began to walk away. Looking over her shoulder she asked, "Are you coming?"

Sesshomaru shifted slightly, then froze. Surely not… he shifted again and couldn't stop his face from twitching. He was highly aware of the girl watching him with interest.

"… No, I will remain here."

"Really? That's unusual. Why? Oh, do you need to, er, water a bush or something?"

"No!" Sesshomaru barked without thinking. Kami. He should have said yes! Nevermind the indignity of such a response, it would have been an excellent excuse. Now the girls interest was peeked. She turned to face him fully.

"Ok, well, why then? You usually…" her eyes lowered to his legs as an unholy gleam entered her eyes. "Are your legs asleep Sesshomaru."

He couldn't stop the snarling growl from escaping his throat. The wench giggled and he stiffened. She walked back and crouched before him raising her hands and wriggling her fingers menacingly.

"Hmm, how did you _help _me yesterday when my legs were numb? Lets see, I believe you did something like this," she reached down and made a grab for his foot and Sesshomaru whipped his own hand out to grab hers.

"You will not!" he growled at her.

"But I really want to," she replied pertly.

"No. Go and join the others for breakfast. I will join you shortly."

She smiled at him, "Are you sure? What if I tell them you aren't joining us because you're back here writhing in pins and needles because your legs went numb?"

Sesshomaru blinked in the face of her grin before answering, "If you do any such thing I will not inform them that you and I merely slept together and allow them to believe we have mated."

Her smile promptly transformed into a scowl, "That's not fair. You got to torture _me_." She stood up anyway and turned to walk away. She paused at the edge of the circle of branches and spoke without looking back.

"Um, sorry for climbing on you. I didn't mean to." She quickly hurried away. Sesshomaru watched her go. A small curl appeared at the corner of his lips as he thought of how red that apology had probably made her.

******************************************************************************

Inuyasha was almost comically relieved when everything was explained to him. Miroku had merely sported an annoyingly considering look the entire time. When Kagome and Sango learned that I had to reject the bond to break it, they decided that if I could 'see' the bond it might be easier.

"Ok, so just look at the space around Sesshomaru. That's where you'll be able to see it," Kagome ordered helpfully.

I looked, "Nothing."

"Um, well you sort of have to look really hard."

"Pfft. Your advice sucks wench," Inuyasha snorted.

I ignored the quiet "sit" and the subsequenting squawk and thud and squinted at the youkai. Sesshomaru merely raised an eyebrow.

Sango tilted her head thoughtfully, "It's a little like looking at someones aura. I was taught that you look at the subject and see the area around them with your peripheral vision. You can't look directly at an aura. Same with a mating bond."

I squinted harder.

"Anything?" Sango asked.

"No, except my eyes are starting to water."

"Well, it takes practice," Kagome said encouragingly, patting my arm consolingly.

"So, just simply rejecting the bond hasn't worked at all?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Not at all. Watch; Sesshomaru, I reject-"

"I believe they understand adequately when you say it doesn't work," Sesshomaru growled, his voice rife with irritation. I smothered a grin; it had to get annoying being told that you're rejected repeatedly. I had been enjoying it immensely for just that reason. I cast him an innocent look, "But Sessho, I shouldn't waste an opportunity to say it. What if it works this time?"

"Do not call me Sessho human."

"Hnn," I hummed, mimicking his customary bored inflection. Sesshomaru glowered at me. His scowl cut into Kagome when she giggled. She quickly covered it with a cough.

"What are you going to do now?" Miroku inserted.

"The girl will continue to reject the bond until it works. This Sesshomaru will also look for any other avenues open to us."

"You can travel with us!" Kagome clapped her hands.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelped.

"No, really! We can help Kodi learn how to see the bond."

"I might be able to teach her some tricks that might help as well," Miroku added.

"We will not travel with you. Instead this Sesshomaru will make allowances in my own usual routes to meet with your pack a few times a week. That should be enough for the girl to learn, and will also allow me to inspect the western lands."

"Oh," Kagome frowned. "I guess that's ok."

Sesshomaru curled his lips contemptuously, "I'm glad this Sesshomaru's plans meet with your approval Miko."

I frowned at him, my face growing darker when he proceeded to ignore us. Just then Rin walked into the circle, quietly accepting the bowl Sango handed her. I smiled at her, expecting her to smile in return and sit with me as she usually did. The smile faltered on my lips when she lowered her eyes from mine and sat away from us.

Had I done something to make her mad? I hadn't even been around to do anything… Ah. I thought I understood. We hadn't been around. She had been left alone quite a lot recently. It couldn't be because she missed me too much. After all, although I genuinely liked her, she hadn't known me long enough to really miss me. But Sesshomaru? I had seen the way her eyes followed him in blatant hero worship. And she always gave him the biggest brightest flowers, when she found a new patch to demolish. Maybe she was lonely.

"Rin? Why don't you come sit between me and Sesshomaru. I think he wants to hear how you've been," I smiled engagingly at her. She hesitated, her eyes shooting to Sesshomaru before she nodded. Although she wasn't feeling happy at the moment, I knew she wouldn't miss a chance to sit next to her idol. She didn't talk as much as she usually did however, no matter what I tried. I didn't doubt for a second that if Sesshomaru had taken upon his glorified self to show the least little interest, the girl would have been happy in a moment. The conversation of the group carried on throughout breakfast. We learned that while Sesshomaru and I had been gone the others had found two more shard pieces. Combined with what they already had, the jewel was near whole, save for the pieces Naraku possessed. I congratulated Kagome as she proudly showed me the shiny pink hued gem, and oohed appreciatively when Sango showed me the gash on her arm from fighting the demon who had, had the shard. I had offered her some magical Sesshomaru spit, but Sango didn't even give Sesshomaru time to negate the idea. She had firmly declined the offer with all the horror of being offered to be bathed in acid, which, in a way, was what I was offering. After breakfast, Kagome's group began packing up, claiming another possible shard sighting in the east.

"So we'll meet you at Kaede's village three days from now," Kagome said.

"Uh-huh. Hey Kagome? Can I talk to you for a minute?" I pulled the girl aside, acutely aware of the multiple demon eyes that snapped to attention when I requested privacy. I scowled at the two most cowed by my glares until they reluctantly slunk away. Then I used my best pleading eyes on Sesshomaru. He merely raised an eyebrow and didn't even make the effort to move away. I rolled my eyes, and determined to ask Kagome my questions regardless.

"When are you going back to the modern era?" I whispered.

"I was planning on going back when we meet up in Kaede's village," she replied.

"Hmm, three days… I should be fine that long. Listen, can you bring me back some things?"

"What do you need?"

"You know… girl stuff."

Kagome flushed, "Oh! I didn't think of that. Do you need it now?"

"No, I think I'll be fine until we meet again, but I'll need it by then or the day after. Oh, and I need really strong pain pills."

She nodded sympathetically, "OK. Pads or tampons?"

"Tampons, definitely."

"No problem. I'll even throw in some chocolate since you'll probably be craving it."

"Thanks!" I hugged her happily. I shot Sesshomaru a glance as I walked back, happy to see him appropriately bewildered. He probably hadn't been able to decipher all the modern lingo.

She'd be fine for the next few days. After that however… God! What would she have done without Kagome? Rags? _Leaves? _What did they use in this era? Rags probably, that seem to be the norm for past civilizations. Although she remembered reading somewhere that coastal women were known to use sea sponges. That still would have been messy however and would probably have itched like hell. Besides, how would she have asked for them. She didn't think she would have been able to bring herself to ask Sesshomaru. That would have been traumatic. Not to mention would probably have ended with him declaring humans disgusting. Did demon females have periods? Surely they must have. They reproduced after all. Unless they laid eggs… Maybe it depended on what species the demon was. Dogs had puppies. Mammals. Did dogs have periods? Females went into heat…

My thoughts were quickly cut off when I was halted by the appearance of Ah-Un a foot in front of me. I blinked at the head that was level with me. Then I wrinkled my nose.

"Yech. You have really bad breath," I muttered in distaste. Rin giggled from her place on his back, but she quickly choked it off and looked away when I grinned at her. I sighed, and trudged along as we set out to 'inspect the western lands.'

What the hell was there to inspect? It was just a bunch of trees and villages and more trees. I hummed a song as we hiked. What with Rin's chilly silence and Sesshomarus… really chilly silence, well, it was going to be a long and cold three days.

A/N take two: P.S. I almost forgot! If anybody is confused or has any questions/suggestions/nonsensical remarks about the plot send them to me! I will answer! As best I can without giving everything away, and you know, as long as I know the answer.


	12. Chapter 12 Nose to the Grindstone

A/N: Smiles for NekomataHanyou. Yes dog noses can get _very _annoying, as we'll soon learn more than ever! (Ooh, foreshadowing, fun.) Lol, Anyway, thanks for the review, and also, good call on the future mortification. Timing is everything! And also warm fuzzies for IGirlWhoLikesHerStuff (What a moniker! I like it despite the fact that I had to go back a bunch of times to make sure I had it right. Its very cool.) I'm glad you like the story! Yeah, Kagome/Sessh stories never really spoke to me either, although there are some really well written ones, that I can ignore the fact that Kagome is totally in love with Inuyasha in the manga and anime. The pairing that I'm not too fond of is Sessho/Kikyou. It squigs me out. Like a glacier dating an ice cube. And Lola? You are awesome. That pretty much sums everything up right there. And it was immensely fun to have the arrogant Inuyoukai get rejected repeatedly.

By the time we had walked for a few hours, (Holy hell, I had been walking nonstop ever since I had gotten pulled here! It was a wonder my legs hadn't fallen off by now; although I had noticed that they were more easily numb in the mornings.) I was ready to scream. Rin hadn't said more than a few words to me. I had tried initiating conversation with the girl and had only received monosyllable grunts in return. It was no wonder really, she had been taught the art of ignoring someone from a master. I shot a glare at Sesshomaru's back. Jaken eyed me suspiciously.

After my failed attempts at making the trip more pleasant I had slowed my pace to bring myself to the back of our group. I now walked next to the little green toad. I cast a look of disdain at Jaken. I had been reduced to this. God help me.

"So Jaken, how are you today?" I asked halfheartedly.

"What?" he stumbled over himself.

I sighed, "I was wondering how you were doing." Please don't tell me.

"Horribly. The burdens of this humble retainer have greatly increased since you came. I have been charged with the care of the human child for an inordinate amount of time and the great Lord Sesshomaru has been unable to attend to his duties because _you _are taking up all his time. Also, I have noticed another wart growing…"

I tuned him out with a grimace. Good lord; warts? Why would he tell me that? Why would he tell anyone that? I scrunched up my face in disgust, unaware Rin had turned around from her seat on Ah-Un's back to stare at the blathering Jaken. She smiled before catching herself and turning swiftly back around. I stuck out my tongue at her back, and warily listened to Jaken finish up what he was saying.

"-and that kitsune child dared to use an illusion to disguise himself as me and then proceeded to amuse himself and that entire motley mix of creatures that worthless hanyou thinks a pack by dancing and singing the song Rin made up about green skinned, warty demons!"

I blinked and asked carefully, "What was the song?"

Jaken opened his mouth as if to answer, but he caught himself a time. He frowned up at me balefully. I smiled benignly down at him. Then he stalked away to walk on the other side of the dragon. I sighed. Fine, it was time to raise the stakes. I toddled to the head of the group, falling into step with Sesshomaru.

He cast me a bored look, but continued walking. He did speed up a bit though. I matched his pace, and tunelessly hummed a bit, casting around for a conversation starter. I did have something important (i.e.: Rin) to talk to him about, but I didn't know how to bring up the subject.

"Were you aware that it is rude to walk ahead of the alpha of a pack human?" Sesshomaru growled. I blinked and realized that he had sped up so much that I was nearly jogging to keep up with him.

"No. Also I'm not walking _ahead _of you. I'm walking right next to you. Get over it."

Sesshomaru growled. I rolled my eyes. Was it really that important? Oh well, atleast he had given me an opening… sort of.

"Sesshomaru, I had to talk to you about something," I whispered.

"Hnn, did it have something to do with the item you requested of Kagome?"

I blinked and blushed, "No! Geez… no. It has to do with Rin."

Sesshomaru's lips twitched into the smallest of frowns, so I knew he understood something of what I was worried about.

"She's not very talkative today," I prodded.

"It is this Sesshomaru's understanding that it is not required that a creature talk constantly."

"That's just you," I murmured with an impatient flick of my hand. "She's unhappy about something."

"Hnn."

"Good, so you agree than. What are you going to do about it?"

Sesshomaru cast me a quick look of surprise, "It is not this Sesshomaru's responsibility-"

"Oh yes it is. Everything about her, her health, her hygiene _and _her happiness is your responsibility. She's adopted you, and that means you're responsible."

"Isn't it usually te adult that adopts the child?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Don't be ridiculous. If the child doesn't adopt the adult, parenting is futile."

"_Parenting!_" Sesshomaru began heatedly. I rolled over his bluster.

"I think she feels neglected Sesshomaru."

He remained silent.

"If you could just show her a little attention?"

"It is below this Sesshomaru to pay attention to an insignificant human."

I stopped in my tracks, shock at his callous words quickly morphing into rage. How dare he! An innocent child and he maligns her worth with no thought! I remained rooted to the spot as Ah-Un and Jaken marched past me. I looked up at Rin. She was silently flicking a bit of loose thread on her kimono. I could not be held accountable for how I responded.

Without a word I jerked the staff of two heads out of Jaken's hands, ignoring his surprised squawk. Then I threw the thing at Sesshomaru. I was immensely annoyed when Sesshomaru turned (probably alerted that something was amiss when Jaken had protested) in time to see it coming and was able to catch it deftly between his claws. He stared down at the wood in his hand before slowly lifting his red eyes to meet mine. But the anger in my gaze far outreached his.

"You disgusting wretch. What you just said was completely despicable. You horrible-"

"Girl, you will cease speaking to me in such a manner immedi-"

"This girl will speak to you exactly as she believes you deserve to be spoken to! Let me tell you this _Lord _Sesshomaru, the day the bond is broken will be the best day I've had since I've gotten pulled back here," tears of fury leaked out of my eyes, coursing burning paths down my cheeks. " Right now, I _do _reject you, and this cursed bond that ties me to you. Right now, every part of me is repulsed by you.I do not. Want. This. Bond."

*****************************************************************************

Sesshomaru waited warily as the girl finished. She had not yelled, instead she had spoken with the coldness of disgust. Moments trickled by as he felt for the bond. It wasn't broken. It currently pulsed with anger however as they both radiated with excess fury. When he was sure the bond would hold Sesshomaru palmed the staff in his hand. He looked down at it consideringly.

"Listen well ningen, the day this bond is broken, will be the day you pay for every transgression you have made. Every insult and impertinent word, every aggravation you have caused will be accounted for. The day you're pathetic spirit is able to reject the claim of my youkai, you had best ensure that you are far_, far _away."

He tossed the staff back to Jaken, who caught it with wide eyes.

"Also, if you ever attempt to do damage to this Sesshomaru again, I will not restrain myself from retaliating in kind."

The girl looked at him through her damp lashes, her cheeks flushed from the saltiness of her tears. Her eyes were sad, she was now cowed or frightened into submissiveness as he had intended her to be. Instead she merely looked tired and… disappointed. Sesshomaru felt his youkai soul rebel. Why should she feel disappointment? He was a _demon. _He was not his brother, who bowed and exerted himself for the happiness and affection of the human miko. Nor was he his father, who had held humans in such high regard. She had no reason to have expected him to act any other way than how he had.

He felt a flush burn on his cheeks and quickly tamped down on his reaction to her gaze. He spun on his heel and took a step, signaling the continuation of their journey.

"You are dishonorable," the words were quiet. "I had thought otherwise, but…"

"Sesshomaru is _good_!" Rin blurted out. Sesshomaru snapped his head around to stare. "He is! He's not any of those bad things you said about him Kodi-san! He's not!" He watched Kodi for her reaction.

She merely bowed her head and replied jerkily, "Of course Rin. I'm sorry, of course he is good. I will not say those things again."

Rin nodded, her little face pale beneath the tan, "He _is _good."

As they walked Sesshomaru could hear the occasional huff of breath from Kodi as she cried. He could also hear the silence that had not been present since Rin had begun following him. After she had begun talking again, it seemed that an ages worth of words had bubbled up out of her. He had wished for silence then. But this silence was not the silence he had imagined. It was sad, and dark. Even with the bright sun shining through the trees, the shadows seemed heavier in this silence.

Rin had said he was good. Kodi had said she had thought he was. Which one of them was right?

*****************************************************************************

The rest of the day was chillingly quiet. Even Jaken had restrained himself from breaking thin ice that had frosted over everyone. In fact Jaken seemed had slowed to walk near me. He had probably heard mine and Sesshomaru's conversation earlier. We had been quiet enough that Rin wouldn't have been able to but Jaken was a demon after all. He had been casting anxious looks between Rin and me for hours before he had finally quit, his face scrunching into a moue of misery.

Evening came and Sesshomaru stopped near a small river. He spoke to Jaken for a moment before disappearing into the trees.

Jaken trudged over to the pair and absently began building a fire. I raised an eyebrow at him in question.

Jaken replied to the unspoken query, "Sesshomaru-sama has gone to inspect the youkai village. It is very close to here, and this place is warded against unwanted visitors, so you are safe from most attacks. If we are attacked by a demon that the staff cannot handle a yell will be sufficient to notify Sesshomaru."

I nodded and unloaded enough food for dinner. Rin sat in the grass, pulling up tufts and sifting them through her fingers. There was nothing I could do to cheer her. The only one who could was out lording over a village, probably making babies cry and kicking small furry animals. I mumbled angrily o myself as I started cooking some rice. Jaken rose and walked down to the waters edge, apparently planning to catch a fish. I noticed he cast an expectant look at Rin. I wondered if she usually joined him. Jaken turned back to the water in disappointment when she continued to play with the grass.

I absently a accepted the fish Jaken presented minutes later, only to grimace and hand it back. Jaken cleaned it and presented it again. I quickly speared it and cooked it with a little of the herbs that were bundled away in Ah-Un's saddle bags. The rice was soon done and we ate without much enthusiasm. I frowned when I saw how little Rin had eaten. It grew to be dark rather quickly and we all sat around the fire occasionally adding sticks to keep up the blaze. I did not notice when Sesshomaru returned. I had been poking a stick into the base of the fire when Sesshomaru was suddenly stepping around me. He walked with purpose to stand next to Rin. He didn't look at her, but stared absently into the flames. Rin stood and waited for him to do whatever it was he was planning to do. Instead of speaking, he pulled an item out of his sleeve and held it out to the little girl. Rin carefully took the bundle and examined it.

"Oh! It's a doll…" Rin looked up at him with gleaming eyes. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru nodded and turned away. I saw his eyes flick my way as he turned, and I smiled. The doll was ugly, I could see it better now as Rin turned it this way and that and happily babbled to the thing. It was misshapen and had tusks growing out of it's mouth. It even seemed to be leering. It was completely innappropiate. And it was perfect. I smiled as Rin skipped over to show off her new "Kawaii-sama!" and introduced myself formally to the thing when she prompted me to. I felt Sesshomaru's gaze on us the rest of the evening.

When the time came to go to sleep I saw Rin tucked in with Kawaii-sama and Ah-Un and nodded good night to Jaken. I stepped gingerly over a tree runk and made my way into the shelter of the tree to where Sesshomaru leaned against the trunk. I looked at him. Was he asleep? His eyes were closed… I sat next to him and leaned against the tree. I sighed and smiled.

"Good Sesshomaru," I murmured, letting my eyes fall closed. I didn't notice Sesshomaru eyes flitting open or him watching me until I fell asleep.

*********************************************************************

Sesshomaru shifted as the girls head tilted to the side, ducking his shoulder so she leaned against him, tossing the pelt around her as he did so. She reacted to the prompting and readily curled into the warmth he offered.

'Good Sesshomaru?' It seemed the girl was impertinent even when she was praising him. Not that he required her praise of course. Granted it did seem that she had thought him asleep. He tugged her higher as she began to slip, stretching out his legs in front of him and crossing them at the ankles. He was not willing to have a repeat of this morning.

The breeze stirred the leaves around them and suddenly it was all he could do not to squeak. He froze, not moving save for the furious flaring of his nostrils.

Her scent… He had forgotten that about humans, that they were in heat almost constantly; every month! An inu female was only fertile a few times a year. He couldn't help a soft growl as she sighed in her sleep, sending signals to his demonic instincts. Mine, we can have her, soft, she's small, fragile, smells nice, we could make the smell stronger, a few well placed touches, ours , ours, ours!

Damn it! This wouldn't be a problem if he wasn't mated to the wench! The allure was ten times stronger with the bond. He could practically feel the mating pulse in time with the girls breaths. Every breath he took sucked in her scent greedily. Pine sap, spicy cloves, ginger, wet moss. She smelled… immensely, annoyingly, teasingly _good._

His eyes burned red.


	13. Chapter 13 Resistance is Futile!

A/N: Oh the horror! I'm sorry this one took so long, but oh! The stories I could tell you! My computer died this week and I spent days curled up in a fetal position. All I could do was mutter "Everything is gone! It's all gone!" over and over again. It was horrifying. Not just this story but everything! Every story idea, fanfiction and otherwise. Pictures, music, important documents I've been too lazy to print out. Ugh, I shudder just to think about it. Well, after a few days of debilitating terror, my friend noticed the battery wasn't in my computer and put it back in for me. I nearly fainted from relief when it turned on. Seriously. It was a very frightening two days. It was like my soul died. Or someone had killed my puppy. In front of me. But I'm back! And this is the next chapter! And my soul is intact! So yippee and celabratory chocolate milk all around! And to all those people who reviewed during my time of pain: Thank you so much! I was kind of cool seeing them all at once as opposed to getting them one at a time every few days. IGirlWhoLikesHerStuff, thank you for the support, and actually I like your penname. It's creative! PumpkinPi, as always, you are a lovely, lovely person. And I can't wait to give our couple 'that time of the month' trouble. Or, you know, more of it. NekomataHanyou, your reviews make me extremely happy. Lola, thanks for continuing to read, despite Jaken's distressing wart problems. Lol. BamaBabe11, you are great so far as well. Haha, thanks for reviewing! It's like popping inspiration pills. Seriously. And also, thanks to the anonymous reviewer. I wish you had a name so I could really thank you, but I think you'll know I'm talking to you. Your review was simple, but in it's simplicity it was one of the nicest ones I've read. On another note, I would appreciate any constructive criticism anyone might have. I kind of like it, it gives me goals when I write the next chapter. So enjoy the chocolate milk everyone. There is a birthday cake to your right (Thats the only virtual kind they were selling. I couldn't find one that said "Congratulations on not losing Your Life's Work!" so it'll have to do.) and _here _is the next chapter. Enjoy!

I woke slowly, stretching beneath the warm pelt. My outstretched limbs were unimpeded by Sesshomaru. I blinked lazily in the late morning light. Late morning? Sesshomaru usually had everyone up and on their way by dawn. Not that I was complaining about sleeping in but the circumstances were suspicious. I stuck my head out and looked around.

Rin was munching on an apple and talking to her doll and Ah-Un. Jaken was sitting and muttering to himself, tapping his staff on a rock. Sesshomaru was glaring at me… from all the way on the other side of the meadow. I frowned at him. His eyes reddened.

"Whatever," I muttered, sitting up and bundling up the pelt. I stood up and headed over to the grumpy youkai. He immediately stood and strode parallel to me, keeping the same distance between us that had been their before. I stopped. He stopped.

I stepped forward. He stepped back. I tried to step closer than the thrity feet that was between us a few more times with the same results.

"Um… What are you doing?" I asked wearily, quickly tiring of the strange game.

"You will keep your distance ningen," he growled.

"… Don't you want your pelt back?" I lifted the fur toward him and made to walk toward him.

"No!" I froze. "Ahem… You may keep it for now."

"What? No thank you. It's too warm today to really do much good," a breeze ruffled my hair and I wriggled the fur at him. I watched in fascination as his eyes darkened and he actually flushed. The pink in his cheeks was light but it was definitely there.

"Give it to Jaken than, and we will be on our way."

I muttered to myself about weird dog behavior as I stalked over to Jaken. I tossed the pelt on the toads head, who squawked in surprise. The water in the stream shimmered as I crouched next to it. I cupped my hands and splashed the sleep from my eyes. Rin bounced by, singing a shy good morning on her way over to Sesshomaru.

The little girl skipped over to the youkai and chatted away about her new Kawaii-sama and how Ah-Un had been chewing on his foot that morning and that was why "Kawaii-sama's foot is soggy and lumpy now!"

I toddled over to join the group as we set out, ignoring the way Sesshomaru kept careful distance between us. At the moment I was too distracted to care. The familiar signs that a certain time of the month was approaching were making themselves known. My chest was swollen and ached and I was hungry. All too familiar portents signaling that I would soon be writhing in pain. Not to mention I was taking much too much interest in watching the smooth swing of Sesshomaru's hair as he walked. Not to mention the fluid, almost minute way he swayed.

I blinked and jerked my eyes away from him. Yup, I would definitely be having my period soon. If the signs were showing now, I _should _be fine until I saw Kagome again.

I chatted amiably with Ah-Un as we hiked, talking nonsense and stroking the neck nearest me. By midday Rin was lagging and I had long since run out of things to say to the dragon.

"Sessho!" I finally whined when he showed no signs of slowing for a rest. "Where are we going? I was to stop for lunch!"

"Eat while we walk."

"Rins tired," I tried.

"She may ride Ah-Un."

"_I'm _tired."

"Hnn." He kept walking.

Hnn? That was it? I frowned at his back. Really! Too annoying.

"So uncute," I muttered. I sped up, trying to close the ridiculous gap he was keeping between us. He didn't even turn around as he matched my new increase in speed. I frowned. Then I sprinted at him. He spun and stared at me incredulously as I launched myself at him. I had a glimpse of his startled face before he disappeared from my line of sight. I stumbled to a halt and whirled. Sesshomaru was as far away from me as before, merely in a different direction. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know what's going on, but that is really annoying," I told him flatly.

"Just. Keep. Your. Distance!" he snarled at me.

"Whatever. I'm stopping for a rest. I don't care what you do," I stalked over to a convenient rock and sat down, pulling out an apple from my sleeve and biting into it defiantly.

"You can eat and walk at the same time ningen!"

"Yes," I answered his growl calmly, taking another, slower bite of the apple. "But I don't want to." His eyes blazed at me. Rin ignored the tension and promptly plopped onto a springy grass patch. Ah-Un lumbered over to her and began munching on the grass near her feet. Jaken began rummaging in the saddlebags. I smiled. We weren't going anywhere.

***********************************************************************

The girl was infuriating. He shot a glare at her as he leaned against a tree. She smiled smugly back at him as she took another _slow _bite of onigiri. Infuriating. She had been drawing out her lunch for over an hour. Ridiculous.

A breeze blew through the leaves, ruffling the girls hair and carrying her scent over to him. He stiffened and bristled, fighting his instincts her scent was bringing to the fore. A growl escaped him before he was able to muffle it. The girl eyed him and stood. Sesshomaru straightened, thinking she might be planning to move closer to him again.

"Ok, I'm done," she wiped her hands on her thighs as she stood, shooting him an apologetic glance from beneath her lashes. "Sorry I took so long."

He narrowed his eyes at her, unable to keep the red from leaking into his irises at the suddenly submissive look she was casting him. Utterly infuriating.

He stalked ahead of the group, listening for them to fall in behind him. Thanks to the girls stubborn insistence on such a long break, it would be after dark before they reached the place they would stay for the night.

*********************************************************************

I collapsed in an ungraceful heap, my legs buzzing from too much exercise. The sky was the dusky purple that signaled the end of the day. Rin had long since given up walking in favor of riding Ah-Un, and she slid bonelessly from their back now. I watched her totter over to the cool youkai and murmur sleepily to him. He answered her in his quiet way and rested his hand on the top of her head for a moment. I smiled through a yawn at the sweet moment, scooting back into the tree.

I pulled the collar of my shirt away from my skin. The sweat gathered at the small of my back was drying and I was feeling decidedly grimy. Sesshomaru's head snapped up at my uncomfortable grunt as I shifted. He frowned at me, I ignored him.

"Ningen," he called from where he stood next to Ah-Un.

I rolled my eyes at the silliness of him calling to me from so far away. "Youkai?" I replied sardonically.

"There is a hot springs nearby. You will accompany Rin there." I ignored his brusque manner in favor of the hot springs he mentioned. I sat up in interest, but Rin's frown stopped me from rising.

"Rin doesn't want to go tonight. Rin is tired!" I stood and approached the girl. Sesshomaru backed away.

"Are you sure? It's been a long day," I knelt before her. She nodded sleepily, her doll drooping in her arms. Hmm, she really did seem tired…

"Ok. You just sleep then," I stroked her hair and stood to arrange her blankets. I frowned as I did so. A little girl should have a house to sleep in. But she seemed happy… or at least, she wouldn't be happy if she didn't have Sesshomaru, no matter the comfort of her surroundings.

I tucked her in and stood, turning to Sesshomaru. He was watching me strangely. I cocked a brow at him.

"So, where's this hot spring?"

"Ah…"

"What? Just point me in the right direction. I won't take very long." Lie. I was going to soak until I was as wrinkled as a dried plum.

"Hnn. The last time I allowed you to bathe alone, it was very troublesome."

I frowned at him, "That isn't likely to happen again… Probably. Oh, come on! I want a bath! I can't just _not_ bathe."

I watched in interest as Sesshomaru's face grew tight with tension. I stepped toward him without thinking and Sesshomaru practically jumped away from me. I rolled my eyes. It was very strange for him to suddenly act like I had cooties. I took another step forward and watched him take one back. Ridiculous.

"Fine! The springs are that way," I followed his agitated gesture and nodded, quickly gathering my kimono and the little bundle of toiletries Kagome had lent me. I walked into the forest, not conscious of the silent youkai following me. I did notice however when I dropped my bundle, and when I bent at the waist to gather everything back up a snarl scared me into dropping everything again.

"Aaah!" I yelped, the momentum from my frightened jerk launching me face first across the mossy ground. "What the hell? Sesshomaru?"

I twisted and glared up at him, surprised when he returned the glare with a wholehearted scowl.

"What?" I asked grumpily. "Why are you following me?"

"Believe this Sesshomaru when I say I have no desire to follow you to your bath. However, leaving you to bathe alone would be unwise."

I stood with my things in my arms and eyed the dog in annoyance. "Believe this ningen when _I _say that I bathe alone."

"Hnn. As long as you are this Sesshomaru's mate, and as such a liability, you will not be doing _anything_ alone."

"Ugh! You are so annoying!" I paused considering. "You would just be… nearby, right? Not like, right there?"

"I will be within sight of the springs."

I scowled at him, "But you won't be doing any sighting." I whirled away and began stalking toward the springs, muttering to myself all the while. At the moment I was much too tired to indulge in futile arguments with a self-important inuyoukai. Besides, it wasn't as if he didn't have a point. I _was _a liability and bathing so far from the protection Sesshomaru could offer was illogical. If I were to be captured by Naraku again, I doubt he would waste time playing games as he had the last time. I was in danger from lower level youkai as well, nevermind simple forest predators. I allowed a sigh to escape me, imagining Sesshomaru dying because I had been attacked by a wild boar. What an ignominious way to go.

We came to the steam filled, mossy clearing that housed the springs. I stopped at the edge of the water and waited. Sesshomaru stood impatiently near a tree, watching with narrowed, crimson eyes. I tapped my foot.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Turn around! Haven't we been through this before? I'm not stripping down with you staring at me like that!"

Sesshomaru snarled but turned away. He leaned against the tree in the same position he had before, only facing the other way. I kept my eyes on him the entire time I undressed, slipping into the water as soon as the last bit of cloth slipped from my frame.

A soft sigh escaped me as the heat of the water immediately sank into my sore muscles. Nice. I swiped the honey scented soap and the soft washcloth that went with it. I lathered myself with a happy hum, ignoring the quiet growl from Sesshomaru. He had been so grumpy the last few days!

***************************************************************************

This was extreme torture. The heat and steam of the water was intensifying the scent of the girls fertility in a way he had not accounted for. Her scent coiled around the clearing, carried along with the curls of steam and mist. He was being tortured.

Her own natural scent of female, moss, pine, grass, _good, _strawberries, vanilla cream, was being intensified and accompanied by the honey scented soap she must be using. His demonic instincts were practically screaming at him. Screaming that she was his, _his, mine, _mine, MINE!

Infuriating.

And she was not helping matters with the little noises she made of enjoyment. She was _humming _for kami's sake. He growled. The girl's humming stopped for a moment, before she began again. Louder this time. He clenched his claw uselessly. He wished like hell that he could at least suppress his sense of smell, but doing so now when his very presence at the spring was to better sense danger would be the very definition of idiotic. So he was stuck breathing her in with the strength he had been avoiding her all day to evade. His skin was practically quivering with youkai.

He shifted uneasily. How long was she planning to bathe? He would order her to finish as soon as he sensed the actual cleansing was coming to an end. He would not force himself to endure such temptation for long.

A sudden gasp and the scent of blood had him spinning in place, searching for the cause of the girls distress. She cradled her hand protectively, her other hand holding a foreign looking item. He was immediately at her side, ignoring her startled gasp as he took her hand.

"Hey! Stop that!" She jerked away from him, covering her chest with her arm. Sesshomaru grabbed the little pink stick from her as she tried to wriggle away.

"How did you cut yourself?" He examined the thing he had taken from her.

"I was shaving! Let go! You aren't supposed to be looking," she jerked away from him in vain and sank down to her chin, an embarrassed groan curling up out of her throat.

"This is a razor?"

"Yes! Its from the future. I got it from Kagome. Please turn back around!"

"Stop twisting please. I merely wish to heal your hand," He tugged her palm up to his mouth and uncurled her fingers. He ignored the way her smell tugged on his libido as he held her hand out flat. He swiped his tongue across the small cut across her fingers. His mouth stilled on her instantly, his eyes flying wide at once… and bleeding red. He glanced up at her, meeting her wide, embarrassed gaze.

Her blood tasted stronger during her fertile time as well. He had not realized he was moving toward her until he was inches away from her face. His jaw clenched rhythmically. The girl was holding her breath. The girls hand was still clutched between them. Another red drop of her blood pearled at the edge of her cut. He growled and an unsteady breath stuttered from her lips. Sesshomaru shuddered.

"Bare your neck mate," he growled softly.

The girl's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean bare? I am naked you halfwit!"

"I am aware girl!" he snarled in response. "Show me your neck." He dropped her wrist and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her part ways out of the water, using the way he was crouched at the waters edge to brace himself. The girl shrieked and struggled to keep herself covered. "Submit!"

"OK! Here! Neck!" she twisted her head to the side, displaying the curve of her shoulder up to where his mark rested beneath her ear. A snarl ripped from him as he buried his neck beneath the fall of her sodden hair.

The girl yelped and squirmed uncomfortably as he dragged his tongue across the taut tendon that ran the length of her neck. He stilled when he reached her ear.

"I am sorry," he growled. "This is not intentional." He couldn't resist gently closing his sharp fangs over the lobe of her ear.

"Ah… really? It seems kind of on purpose to me… Oh! Ouch, don't bite so h-hard!"

He growled into the soft hollow triangle under her chin and she shuddered. Then he bit her chin.

"Um, Sesshomaru? Seriously, what are you doing? You don't like me remember?" He licked her lower lip in answer. At this point, his demonic side was completely in control. He could feel his more sentient self angrily snarling at his lack of control. He licked the corner of lips.

"Mmph! Stop that! Is this a dog thing?" He raised his head to look at her. Her eyes were glazed and uncertain. Her ribs beneath his arm shivered, and heaved in time with her pants She wasn't fighting him. If she had fought him, he would have pulled back in a heartbeat. His demon would never force himself on a mate. It would have gone against every instinct an inuyoukai had to harm a mate in such a way. But she was not fighting him. Instead she was arching into his embrace.

And that was just fine. He lowered his lips once more to hers, eager to taste her mouth once more, when a frantic rustle in the brush jerked him up once more. He narrowed his eyes at the intrusion. He knew that stench, and Jaken would pay for his interruption.

"My Lord! My Lord Sesshomaru! Please, you must come quickly!" Jaken stumbled to a halt and looked at the tableau they presented with wide eyes. His words escaped him in baffled counterpart to his earlier frantic yelling, "What are you doing?"

Sesshomaru growled but released the girl, who promptly released a startled cry and sank below the water only to come up sputtering.

"What is it Jaken?" he asked impatiently.

"It's the child! Rin is… there is something wrong with her!"

Sesshomaru stood swiftly. The girl was pulling herself out of the spring before he could her order her to. She pulled on the kimono she had laid out for after her bath, heedless of Jaken's embarrassed squawk, or Sesshomaru's own swift perusal.

"What's wrong with Rin?" she asked as she belted her obi.

"I don't know!" Jaken wailed. Sesshomaru moved swiftly back to the campsite, Kodi close behind him. They poured into the clearing and instantly hurried to surround the child.

She lay face up under blankets, her face flushed and her breaths huffing in pants in her chest. Kodi fell to her knees next to the child, bringing her hand up to rest on her forehead.

"Oh! She's really hot… Sesshomaru? What should we do? This is not a little fever," she looked up at him in entreaty.

Sesshomaru crouched as well, bringing his hand up to rest hesitantly on the child's forehead, only to jerk it back in surprise. Rin was burning!

"I… She has not been sick before," Sesshomaru replied slowly.

"Don't you have any medicine?"

"Youkai do not have need of such things."

The girl frowned at him, "But you have a human child with you!"

"There is no precedent-" he began indignantly, but the girl was ignoring him.

"If we were in modern times we could just give her a few pills… Kagome!" She looked back up at him. "We need to go back to Kaede's village now! We can send Kagome through the well to get some medicine. And Kaede is supposed to be a healer right?"

"A priestess," Sesshomaru murmured in response. He had no experience with human illness. Was this that serious? She was very warm certainly, but…

Rin rolled to her side with a whimper and vomited into the grass. Kodi sprung forward and pulled the child's hair back, cradling her when she finished and began to cry weakly.

"Sesshomaru?" Kodi asked desperately. "Please, we need to go now! She's really sick! I don't know what to do for her out here!"


	14. Chapter 14 Seperation Anxiety

A/N: Sorry I took so long everyone. I just got a second job and I've been crashing every night when I get home. I am so tired! But forget all that, here's the next chapter! And to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I love you all. There were more reviewers than usual last chapter and to personally thank you all would be difficult, but I really want everyone to know I really appreciate it! I do think that the reason last chapter got such a response may have had something to do with the adult type touching in the hot springs. Makes sense to me. Ha ha! Work sucks, enjoy!

Sesshomaru hesitantly brought his hand back up to cup Rin's face. Her skin burned against his. She whimpered and leaned weakly against his cool hand. Would it truly matter to him? If the girl was to die? He had simply to let nature take its course. Rin had been fated to die after all, long before now. She would have been dead in fact, if not for his curiosity about his father's sword.

He imagined the future without the child. He would no longer have flowers thrust upon him at inconvenient times. The serenity of the forest wouldn't be broken by childish laughter or embarrassing songs about himself. He would not have to endure uncomfortable moments when she would smile at him and tell him she loved him. That foreign emotion, that for all his years of living, he still could not understand.

He would never hear someone accuse him of being _good _again.

It had grown quite cold tonight. The forest was near silent. There were no sounds of animals rustling. Even the wind was still. He stared down at the child, the unnatural stillness of the forest no match for his frozen form.

"Sesshomaru?" Kodi prodded in a whisper. His whole body jerked, and suddenly, the forest was once more ablaze with life. He did not choose the child, but Rin had chosen _him._

He bent and lifted the child, swiftly planning the best course of action. Kodi could not be left by herself. Jaken was not adequate protection. The child had to be transported as quickly as possible, but he was not able to transport both the child and the woman… unless? Yes.

"Hnn. Here, hold the child," he thrust the bundle of whimpering girl at the wide-eyed Kodi. She clutched the girl protectively to her chest. He turned and strode some distance away. He would need room to transform.

The girl huffed impatiently, "What are you doing? We need to _go_!" Sesshomaru restrained his urge to growl at the girl's presumption to give him orders and merely focused himself.

"Oh!" the girl gasped and stumbled back as he let out a roar.

**********************************************************************

I stumbled back in surprise as Sesshomaru was suddenly twenty times bigger and furry. The dog lowered his snout and nudged her before turning to the side and lying down. He turned his head nd looked at her.

"Um, should I climb on?"

Sesshomaru chuffed softly.

"Well, I'll just assume that means yes." I grasped Rin more firmly, shifting her weight so that she was supported on one arm. I grasped a handful of fur on Sesshomaru's side and began the awkward scramble onto his back. I ignored the soft growl my pulling on his pelt caused. It was quite difficult to climb up with Rin clutched to my chest but I managed out of necessity, eventually pulling myself up with both hands and using my weight to hold her up. Finally I sat just behind his neck, panting from exertion.

"Good Lord! You're freaking huge!" I gasped as Sesshomaru thrust himself to his feet. I grasped Rin more firmly as she moaned from the jerk and heave. I stiffened in anticipation as I felt Sesshomaru gather himself beneath me. One powerful surge of the beast and we were flying. Each bound he made carried us for what seemed like endless moments. There was nothing but the whistle of the wind and the rolling muscles of the demon that carried us below the black night sky. I was bent protectively over Rins prone body, my face pressed into Sesshomaru's soft pelt.

The distance we had traveled away from the well in the last two days was covered in what seemed like mere minutes. In some other situation, at some other time, I might have enjoyed that flying over the trees. As it was, I had my face pressed into Sesshomaru's fur with my eyes as tightly closed as I could get them; too tense and focused on holding Rin and myself on top of the demon to attempt to push myself past the instinctual fear and _look._

If I had been able to look I would have noticed the way the moonlight slipped out from behind the clouds and shined on Sesshomaru's pelt with a singular white brilliance. Or the way the Sesshomaru leaped just high enough to clear the tops of the trees, but low enough so that the topmost leaves were close enough to touch. Instead I just held on for dear life, oblivious to it all until Sesshomaru once again landed and stay grounded.

An impatient rumble pulled me from my paralysis and I slid from Sesshomaru's back like a damp towel. Light swirled for a moment as Sessho transformed and he walked over to me. I handed Rin to him and stood up on wobbly legs. We had arrived directly in the center of Kaede's village and Sesshomaru strode confidently toward what I could only assume was Kaede's hut.

I tottered after him, speeding up when I noticed people peeking out of neighboring huts. Were Kagome and Inuyasha here yet? I hoped so, little girl Rin needed a fever reducer like no tomorrow. I'd settle for a Tylenol with the way how hot she felt when I held her.

A short, hunched over woman hobbled out o the hut we were approaching. She blinked at us in bemusement before blanching.

"Demon! Ye' do not belong here," the woman screeched. "Begone, we have done nothing to incur your presence!"

The woman gasped as she caught sight of me goggling at her from behind Sesshomaru.

"Ah, hello. Are you Kaede?" I asked as she gaped at me.

The woman turned a stern glare on Sesshomaru, "My lord, I really must protest your habit of collecting human girls."

Sesshomaru growled, "Be silent Miko. This Sesshomaru requires your assistance."

"What he means to say is, we'd be very grateful for your help," I interjected quickly.

"The human child who accompanies me is ill. You will aid her."

"Rin is sick and we don't know what to do. Can you help us?" I translated. Kaede blinked at me before turning her gaze back to Sesshomaru, ignoring my more polite variations of Sesshomaru's words.

"The child is sick?" Kaede asked slowly.

"Hnn."

"Very well, you may bring her in."

We followed her into the hut, ignoring the murmurs from the neighbors. Rin moaned softly as Sesshomaru laid her out on a mat. I brushed the damp bangs back from her sweaty cheeks.

Kaede felt the girls forehead as I had done earlier, made a distressed sound and immediately began rummaging through a shelf of jars. They probably contained herbs and such. Although I was a little hesitant to trust such medieval medicine I really hadn't any other choice until Kagome arrived.

"When is Kagome expected to get here? I understand she comes here before going through the well?" I asked, interrupting Kaede as she ground something green and smelly in a bowl. She shot me a startled look.

"Kagome has come and gone, and Inuyasha with her. They've already gone through the well."

"What? Damn it! We need real medicine! Now how are we going to get it?" Kaede squinted at me and I apologized and assured her that of course the slimy sludge she was mixing was real medicine.

"It's only that I'm more confident of modern medicine."

"Hnn," Sesshomaru murmured from where he sat cross-legged on the other side of the hut. "We will send the miko back to her time as soon as she arrives here."

"Oh. When are they expected back Kaede?" I asked.

"Not for a day at least."

I turned beseeching eyes toward Sesshomaru, "Isn't that too long? And who knows how long it will take for Kagome to go back once she gets here?"

"And what would you suggest this Sesshomaru do girl?" he growled in response. I lowered my eyes in thought, ignoring his annoyance. He was frustrated after all. I firmly shoved the memory of the strange intimacies from earlier aside, refusing to think about how that could be related to the youkai's frustrations as well. The thoughts would torment me later I was sure, but for now I wouldn't think of it.

A sudden idea jerked me upright. Oh. Maybe… Would he allow it? He might if I… embellished a little.

"Sesshomaru-sama," he raised his brow at the unusual honorific. "Ah, what if I were to go through the well Sessho?"

He snarled, "Absolutely not!"

"But she's so sick Sesshomaru! She could _die _by the time they get the medicine!"

Kaede coughed, "Er…"

I cut her off quickly, "I'd come back! I promise Sesshomaru, I wouldn't leave like that! It's only that I'm so worried about Rin."

"I'm sure Rin will-" Kaede tried again, but Sesshomaru released another thunderous growl as he stood swiftly to his feet to glare down at me.

"Mate you will not be leaving at all! I will not allow you to go through the well!"

"And what if Rin gets worse Sesshomaru? I need simply to go through and come back and she would be healthy again in a heartbeat! Will you take responsibility Sesshomaru, if she gets worse?"

Kaede cleared her throat, "Really, Rin is only-"

Sesshomaru snarled and whirled away. He strode over to the mat covering to entrance of the hut and stared silently (save for the rumbling, which he couldn't seem to help) out.

"I wouldn't be gone long Sessho, an hour at the most. I'll be back in no time at all," my words turned low and as assuring as I could make them. "I give my word Sesshomaru, and I value honor as much as you do. Besides, we do not even know if the well will work for me. She needs medicine Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked at me over his shoulder, simply looked with his crimson eyes. My own gaze pleaded with him.

"Hnn. Come," Sesshomaru ducked out of the hut without another word.

I blinked at the empty doorway and turned to the bemused Kaede, "Ah, I'll be right back."

She nodded as I scurried after Sesshomaru. He stood just outside and as soon as I stood before him he turned and strode toward the path leading to the well. I toddled silently after him, afraid anything I might say would change his mind.

We came to the well and he stood stiffly next to the wooden lip. I stood nervously next to him, my finger practically twitching to grasp the edge of the well and pull myself in.

************************************************************************

Sesshomaru practically twitched with bestial energy. This situation had become out of control and he was at a loss for the first time since… quite a long time. She was leaving. It did not matter for how long. She would be out of his reach and his youkai was insensate with fury at the very suggestion.

This well had always confounded him. As soon as he had learned of it's unusual capabilities he had made an attempt to use them. The attempt was a dismal failure and as soon as he had ascertained the powers of the well would not be useful to himself he had aborted any further inquiries. He knew that when he jumped to the bottom he would not be transported anywhere. What he did not know was rather the girl would be.

Kodi claimed that the child was in danger. In such a situation he was powerless. It was not something he could abide. He controlled his instincts with great effort. The girl would either go or not, she would either return… or not. He would risk this for the child. Kodi _had _given her word… but what use was the word of a human.

He held out his hand to the girl. She took it without hesitation, which surprised him until he understood she was that eager to go into the well. He growled and she looked up at him in surprise. He scooped her up without preamble. She squeaked is surprise. He had to hold her one handed and she sat in the bend of his arm like a child. She had thrown her arms around his neck when he had lifted her and she held on tightly as he stepped toward the edge.

"Hey! You're not going to throw me in are you?" she yipped in alarm. "I was just going to climb down!"

He ignored her and leaped onto the lip. The girl yelped in alarm. He could not allow her to climb down and he was not going to 'throw her down' either. In either situation she was liable to injure herself if the well didn't in fact work for her. He squelched his demon's growled desire that the well not work. Not work, don't work, don't work! He squelched his visceral reaction to the girl's lingering heat scent as well. She was coming to the end of it so it wasn't as hard as it would have been a day ago. Her time of fertility was coming to an end.

He used his preoccupation with the girl's scent to distract himself from what might soon happen as he stepped off the ledge. The girl shrieked (right in his ear!) and buried her face in his shoulder. Drop her indeed. They plummeted into the darkness and as the girl's form stayed solid in his hold he prepared himself to land with her weight.

Just as his feet touched earth (silently of course) he stumbled.

The girl had vanished. And the weight he had expected to catch as he landed was gone. His arm was frozen in place, his hand still curved where it had clasped around her thigh.

He had seen no flash of light. There had been no sound, no thunder to mark the passing. And yet she was quite out of reach. And there was no longer anything to distract his youkai.

***************************************************************************

I landed on my butt in the dirt. At first I thought Sesshomaru had dropped me after all, but I looked up to glare out, I noticed the odd lack of light coming in from the top. I squinted up at the dim gray square. Then I heard a car honk and practically flew out of my skin. I scrambled out of the well, my kimono hitched up around my hips to make movement easier. I stumbled out of the wellhouse and stared around. It was the shrine. I was back at the shrine! There was that big gnarly tree and the pretty little house. Oh! And there was Inuyasha sitting in the tree!

"Inuyasha! Where's Kagome?" I watched as he fell out of the tree and stared at me.

A window near the branch he had been sitting on slid open and Kagome stuck her head out, "Inuyasha! What were you doing outside my window again? You know I hate that! What if I had been changing? Why don't you just SIT down there!" She paused and blinked at me, "Kodi?!"

"Hey! Check me out! I'm back in the future!" I waved at her giddily. Her mouth dropped open.

"Kodi! What? How? Oh my God!"

"I know, right? Hey, we need some medicine for Rin. She's got a cold, poor thing."

"A- a cold? Oh, ok. I'll bring some right down. Er… Sesshomaru's not with you right?"

"What? No, of course not," I wrinkled my nose. "I don't think he'd do to well if he came through the well. I have to go back soon though. I promised." I gave her my best puppy eyes, "Can I come in?"

"Er, yeah sure. Of course."

"Thank you! I'll be right up!"

"Um, just let yourself in."

I scurried over to the door and into the house. I came into the kitchen and waved to the startled woman inside.

"Hi! Don't worry, I'm Kagome's friend. Are the stairs this way? Thanks."

I ran up the stairs and whirled into the open door when I saw Kagome inside. She had her big yellow bag open on her bed. I clapped impulsively when I saw her computer.

"Ah! Can I e-mail some people so they know I'm all right?"

"Of course. Um, how soon do we need to get back? Is Rin that bad off?"

I sat down at the desk and logged in to the internet, "Oh, she just has a cold. A touch of the flu you know?"

"Did you run away from Sesshomaru to get here?"

"Nope. He agreed to let me come get medicine."

"Really? That's… really surprising."

I grinned at her, "Well, I may have exaggerated Rin's cold to him just a little bit. I mean, she _is _sick. It was definitely a good thing that we brought her to Kaede so she can stay warm and fed properly until she's better. And she _will _get better faster with medicine. I just also wanted to see if I could get back through the well." I frowned, "Also, I want Sesshomaru to stop taking Rin for granted."

"Oh."

"I do think I should go back soon though. Sesshomaru is liable to have a seizure if I take too long."

"He is?"

"Yeah. He's kind of psychotic and contrary that way."

"I think that's a dog thing."

I peeked out the window as I finished up my email. Inuyasha was sitting grumpily against the base of the tree, his arms crossed over his chest. I grinned and nodded in understanding. Kagome continued filling her bag. I had sent out a mass letter to everyone on my mailing list, explaining that I was taking an extended vacation and not to expect any news from me any time soon. Luckily, (or unluckily) what there was of my family wasn't very close, so this wouldn't be something anyone would look into. I hit 'send all' and logged off.

I looked at the clock. It had already been a half hour. I had told Sesshomaru no more than an hour. I tapped my fingers against the desk for a few minutes before jumping up.

"I'll wait for you to finish up downstairs ok?" I toddled out of the room and down the stairs, absently rubbing Sesshomaru's mark on my neck. It had begun to burn ever since I had gotten here. I was only really paying attention to it now.

I slid into the kitchen went to stand near the door. Kagome's mother introduced herself to me with an indulgent smile for my earlier antics. She offered me a glass of juice and I accepted.

"How do you know Kagome dear?"

"Ah, my… erm, my husband is Inuyasha's brother."

"Oh really? So you're from the past? But you don't seem…"

"No, I'm not from the past. I'm from now, like Kagome. I just… got sucked in."

"That's interesting. Will you be visiting often?"

I smiled, "Probably not. My husband gets lonely." I heard a snort from Inuyasha outside but ignored it. I tapped my toe impatiently as the minutes passed by. I was growing more irrationally uncomfortable by the moment. Was this another symptom of the bonding? My chest was getting tight and my belly ached. My fingers itched and my head was beginning to ache just behind my eyes.

Where was Kagome? We had to go back. Sesshomaru was probably going doggy (Ha!). I fidgeted and jumped to my feet as Kagome tromped down the stairs. I hurried her back out to the well house, barely managing to remain politely patient as she kissed her mother goodbye and fetched Inuyasha. He was still sulking and trudged along behind us. I glared at him. He was slowing us down!

Kagome opened the door and led us to the well. Inuyasha gruffly took her pack and lifted her onto the ledge. She teetered there for a moment, "Ok, are you ready?"

"Of course wench."

"And you Kodi?"

I stared at the well; my earlier anxiety was quickly being replaced by a different kind altogether. Kagome smiled gently, "You don't have to go back Kodi. We won't make you."

I frowned, "But… Sesshomaru-"

Doesn't really care. All that possession he threw around was merely an instinctual reaction. For heaven's sake, he was threatening to kill me as soon as the mating was lifted. He _would _kill me as soon as the mating was lifted. A few kisses didn't change a thing.

The ache behind my temples throbbed. It didn't matter, I had promised to go back. I straightened, "No, I'm fine Kagome. Lets go." She nodded and jumped down, followed closely by Inuyasha. I pulled myself up behind them. I looked down into the inky blackness and let myself fall.


	15. Chapter 15 In Sickness and In Health

Someone caught me. My equilibrium went haywire. As soon as I vanished from my time I felt an arm wrap around my waist and haul me up and out of the well. I blinked in the early morning light. It was already morning? I suppose that made sense; we had come to kaede's village rather late last night and I had gone through the well in the early morning hours.

I squeaked as we landed rather jarringly in the grass. Sesshomaru furious face stared down at me. His eyes were red (again) and his facial markings were darker and rougher than I had ever seen them. I blinked up at him.

"Um, good boy?"

Sesshomaru snarled and I flinched. Brilliant. This was what I had come back for?

"You lied to this Sesshomaru."

I frowned petulantly. Damn. Kaede was a nark.

"How so?" I asked carefully.

"You claimed that Rin was liable to die if you did not return to your time."

"Not exactly. I just said that she would get better with medicine."

He growled and allowed my feet to drop to the ground. But his arm stayed wrapped around my torso so that I dangled at eye level with him. He shook me. Ordinarily, that would have bothered me, at the moment however I was too distracted by the amount of strength he was showing.

"Wow! You're holding me up one handed!" I exclaimed goggle-eyed.

"You lied!"

I frowned at him, "I did not. And I don't know what you're so mad about; I came back didn't I? Let go." I wriggled until he dropped me the few inches to the ground, under no illusions that I had _made_ him drop me.

"Er, Sesshomaru-sama, Kodi-san meant no harm. I'm sure she's sorry for misleading you," Kagome interjected from a few feet away. She and Inuyasha stood not too far off.

"I'm not sorry at all," I corrected her. The stupid demon! How dare he get mad at me just because he was gullible! My anger grew irrationally as I felt the familiar low ache in my belly. Oh fantastic, grand timing. I smothered a pained grunt and glared at Sesshomaru. He eyed me coolly.

"I will not show leniency to such disrespect ningen."

I sneered at him. Sesshomaru straightened suddenly his nostrils flaring.

"You are bleeding?" he asked in surprise.

"Ugh!"

"I do not believe I cut you. Were you injured in your time?"

"Ugh! Ugh! Shut-up!"

"Ningen, for the final time, do not speak to this Sesshomaru in such a way."

"I don't want to speak to you at all right now!" I spun and marched toward the village, ignoring Sesshomaru's growl. Kagome scurried to catch up with me. She whispered to me as we walked into Kaede's hut.

"Do you need the supplies now?"

"Yeah. Can you give Rin her medicine while I take care of it?"

"No problem. Here," she shoved a package at me and I ducked into a separate room connected to the back of the hut. I took care of business and ducked back out. Rin lay still on her mat, Kagome hovering over her. She was just closing up a small bottle of pills.

"You were right, it's just a touch of the flu. Although Sesshomaru-sama, the flu can be fatal to humans, especially in this time," Kagome stated loyally.

He ignored her and continued eyeing me. I shifted uncomfortably, the pains in my stomach increasing.

"You are still bleeding human," he stated. I scowled.

"I know. Don't worry about it demon."

"I am not worried," he replied haughtily. "However, it is in my best interests to ensure your safety. Where are you injured? It would be best if I were to heal the area as I did your others wounds."

I blanched and gaped at him. He wasn't talking about… with his mouth? My gaze grew fuzzy as the image took over my thoughts. I heard a muffled snort come from Kagome. Inuyasha guffawed. Oh God. I felt the blood rush back to my face. I was probably cherry red. I shook myself out of my daze.

"No! Jesus… Sesshomaru, it's not…"

"Kagome, you're back?" Miroku ducked into the hut, followed closely by Sango and Shippou. Kirara padded in after them. Shippou hugged Kagome in greeting before lifting his nose and sniffing in my direction.

"Oh no! Kodi-san, you're on your period? Are you grumpy like Kagome is when you're having your gekkei time? Because Kagome is always realy grumpy. She 'sits' Inuyasha bunches of time when she's bleeding."

"Shippou!" Kagome exclaimed. He ducked his chin at the reprimand. I groaned and closed my eyes. The hut had gown uncomfortably silent.

I peeked at Sesshomaru. He was stalk still; expressionless, frozen as he sat. Right. The stuffy youkai was probably embarrassed.

"Why don't we just concentrate on Rin getting better, hmm?" I said firmly, fussing unnecessarily with the blanket around the child's shoulders. She pouted in her sleep and nudged away from my hands. I sighed and quit bothering her.

I turned to Kagome, "Do you have the painkillers Kagome?"

She nodded ad ruffled through her bag, pulling out a little bottle. She handed it to Inuyasha to open. I accepted a bowl of soup as Kaede handed them out. Mild cursing brought my head up.

"What the hell? This thing is broken Kagome!" Inuyasha growled. He was twisting the pill bottle violently in his hands.

"Agh! Don't do that, you'll break it! Give it to me. It's just child-proofed is all!" I snickered at the hanyou's disgruntlement. He jerked away from my grabbing hands as I tried to save the bottle. He twisted it again in his hands and the plastic snapped with a muffled pop. I yelped and lunged forward. It was too late, the few pills that managed to escape being crushed in Inuyasha's fists exploded from the bottle, arcing through the air and straight into the kettle of soup.

I moaned.

"Er… Eh, who cares. You can't be in that much pain," Inuyasha scoffed to cover up the blunder. A strangled noise emerged from my throat. My fingers twitched, still outstretched toward the only thing that would've given me any relief in the next few days. I could practically feel the beast in my belly sharpening its claws in glee. Just as I gathered myself to launch at him Kagome spoke.

"Inuyasha sit!" the hanyou crashed to the floor with a startled expression on his face. I eased back and simply glared at him.

"Ugh wench, what was that for!?"

Kagome bent toward him, careful to keep a frown on her face. She whispered to him, "Be quiet Inuyasha! I just saved you. Honestly!"

She hadn't meant for me to hear that, so I ignored it. But she really had saved him, I had been ready to rip the baka a new one. Not in a lot of pain? I was already feeling it and I had barely started!

"Sorry about that Kodi. I'll just pop back through the well and pick up some more," Kagome offered kindly.

"No! Kagome, you know we have that shard to go after. We can't waste any more time! It's one of the last pieces. It could be the_ last_ piece! Naraku already has a bunch of shards, we can't let him get this piece too!" Inuyasha snapped angrily, nevermind that his voice was muffled from his face being pressed into the ground. I sighed.

"It's fine. Inuyasha is… right. I'll survive without the pills," I agreed reluctantly. Ugh, I always tried to make sure I never went through my period without painkillers. My cramps were always horrible. "You guys are going after another shard?"

"Uh-huh, I sensed it not too far off from here. We're going after it today," said Kagome.

"And it's one of the last shards? What are you going to do once you have them all?"

"Go after that Naraku bastard," Inuyasha answered.

***********************************************************************

After Kagome and her friends (Pack? I'm pretty sure she would be the alpha of that group.) left, the hut was mostly silent, save for the uneven breathing from Rin.

I lay down on my stomach to ease the tightness in my belly and dragged over the book Kagome had left for me. I stuck a pocky stick in my mouth and flipped it open. Ew, what the heck? This was a history book. Why would she think I would want to read this? I was _in _history for goodness' sake. I flipped through a few more pages before giving up on it. I bit the chocolate end off the pocky stick.

"What is that book?" Sesshomaru broke the silence.

"Just a history book," I looked at the binding. "Early Japanese History to Modern Day."

"That is a recording of major events from now until your time?"

I glanced up at him and noticed the avaricious glaze in his eyes. His face held the same barely constrained wanting he had shown yesterday during my bath. My mouth went dry before I firmly told myself the lust in his eyes was for the knowledge the book held and not me.

"Uh, y-yesh. I mean yes, that's what it is." It was also in english. I smiled, "You want to look at it?"

"Hnn."

I handed the book over to him and waited. Sesshomaru snatched the book and laid it open with the care of a woman with a baby. He frowned at the first page and flipped to another, and another, until he was riffling quickly through the pages. An impatient breath huffed out of him as he slapped the book shut.

"What's the matter Sessho? Little trouble?" I asked, pocky sticking out of the side of my mouth. My feet bobbed above the small of my back.

"Hnn. Your book is… flawed."

"The book is flawed? Really. You can't read it and that makes the _book _flawed?"

Sesshomaru remained silent. He handed the book back to me.

"It's probably better for you not to know Sesshomaru. If you knew you might change history, either inadvertently, or knowing you, completely on purpose."

Sesshomaru ignored me.

"Hmmph. It's not my fault you can't read it. It's in English. I wouldn't expect you to be able to read English. You don't have to be embarrassed about it."

"This Sesshomaru is _not _embarrassed."

"Don't lie. You're upset because I know something you don't. You're the type who needs to feel superior about everything."

He growled. I laughed and flipped the book open and began to read to aggravate him. Plus, my cramps had begun to worsen and I needed the distraction.

Two hours later:

"Are you ill human?" Sesshomaru asked calmly as my breath caught in my throat.

I muffled a groan in my arms as my belly tightened around what felt like rusty knives, "No you stupid dog, I am not 'ill.' I am dying!"

"What?"

I growled, "The muscles in my abdomen and legs are cramping. It's normal. Leave me alone."

A few more hours:

"You are quite pale."

"At least I'm not paper white dog boy!" I snapped irritably. He frowned at me. His attention was diverted by a noise from Rin.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" the girl mumbled as she sat up. "Rin was sick."

"Sesshomaru, your talking about yourself in the third person is obviously contagious. Rin honey, are you feeling any better?"

Rin grinned at me. She was still a bit pale but looked heaps better. I got up and rested my hand on her forehead. Her fever was gone. I smiled back at her and smoothed her hair.

"Your fever's gone. How's your stomach feel? Do you still feel sick?"

"No. My tummy is better. Oh-no!" She turned big sad eyes to Sesshomaru. "Did I mess up your schedule Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Hnn."

I threw my book at him, he caught it the ratfink. I patted Rin on the head, "He's just kidding Rin. We were planning on coming to Kaede's village remember? So we actually got here early!"

She nodded, but her face was still pinched in a comical way on such a little kid. She looked up at me, "Are you sick too Kodi-san? You look sick."

I wrinkled my nose at her, "No, I'm fine."

"Ok. What are we going to do now?"

"We will leave-"

"We're going to stay here until you're all rested up," I slanted mean eyes at Sesshomaru. "If we left now you might get sick again."

He gave me a superior glance, "As I was going to say, we will leave within the next few days. Besides Rin's illness, _you _are in no condition to walk, weak creature that you are."

I frowned at him. I wonder what he would do if I punched him? Probably block it. I scowled.

"What's that?" Rin pointed at the pocky box in my lap. I handed her a piece and took another for myself. I offered the box to Sesshomaru with a supremely martyred look on my face. I was banking on Sesshomaru seeing my reluctance and taking a stick out of spite. Miracle of miracles, he took one. Although once I saw his nose twitching as he sniffed the chocolate I decided my trick had nothing to do with it. With his nose the sweet probably just smelled really good.

He bit into the sweet and I watched as he allowed the chocolate to melt on his tongue before chewing. He gave me a significant glance and I handed him the box, suppressing a smile. He silently helped Rin finish up the box.

**************************************************************************

"Sesshomaru you look a little… um, are you sweating?" I asked in astonishment. Rin had fallen asleep after a snack and Sesshomaru had retreated into silence. I had returned from a trip to the restroom to find him… well I didn't know how to describe it.

He turned his head away from me, ignoring my question. I stepped closer, "Really, you look really white. I mean, whiter than normal. Do you think you caught Rin's cold?"

"Youkai do not catch human illnessness," Sesshomaru growled.

"Even your voice sounds funny. Hold still I'm going to check your temperature," I stretched out my hand to his forehead and he jerked back. I frowned but my eyes widened when his face pinched and his mouth tightened. He had turned positively green. He was gone instantly.

I listened in shock as the sound of retching filtered in through the mat door. I stepped out after him and hurried over. He was bent at the waist against a tree. Good grief, he had managed to get rather far away. Another spasm shook his back and I pulled his hair back for him.

"What are you doing?" he growled between pants.

"You're going to get your hair dirty. It looks like you did catch Rin's cold."

"I am not ill." I gave him a dirty look as he heaved again. "That is to say I do not have a cold. It was your human food. I could feel it unsettle my stomach almost immediately after eating it."

"The pocky? But I feel just fine… Oh! Chocolate! It couldn't be, Inuyoukai can't digest chocolate?" I petted the top of his head as he coughed. "Guess not. You are a dog after all."

"You knowingly gave me something that was harmful to dogs?!" Sesshomaru asked in outrage, looking up at me.

"Er… sorry."

"What is the matter?" Kaede asked from the relative safety of ten yards away.

"Sesshomaru ate something that didn't agree with him."

Sesshomaru straightened stiffly. His face was flushed. I squashed my inner squeal girl as she wondered loudly if he would look like that after exertion of a different kind. He had just puked for goodness sake.

"Priestess, you will watch the child and this _girl. _I will return shortly," his words were barely more than a rumble. He turned and disappeared into the trees.

Kaede trudged back with me.

"You think he's mad at me?" I asked curiously.

"Ah, no more than usual."

"Thanks a lot."

When Sesshomaru returned, once again his pristine self he was silent as the grave. When I tried to ask if he was feeling better he got snarly.

"We will not speak of it human. In fact, this Sesshomaru would be greatly pleased if you would remain silent for the remainder of our stay here."

I rolled my eyes.


	16. Chapter 16 The Cold Shoulder

A/N: First I'd just like to say that I love you all and I'm a horrible person. I have excuses of course but I still feel horrible. Let me tell you though, having two jobs and studying for school kills. I feel like ground beef by the end of the day. Also, I've had writers block, mostly because I know what happens during the rest of the story and also because I've been moping about paying for school. But ignoring all that hideous reality crap, it's thanks to the reviews that I've finally updated. You readers are truly lovely. And don't fret I'm working on the next chapter right now as well. Hope you enjoy this long awaited installment!

Chapter Sixteen

Kagome had no more than stepped into the village before Sesshomaru was on them like a very white, fluffly storm cloud.

"That female!"

"Er… hello Sesshomaru-sama. Are you talking about Kodi?" she asked.

"For the three days your pack has been gone that girl has been unmanageable! She has been crying for no apparent reason, throwing tantrums and being generally irrational! Yesterday, when the sweets you left her ran out, she was crying for over an hour!"

Sesshomaru head snapped around at the muffled snort. Sango quickly coughed and covered her smiling lips. Inuyasha didn't bother, "Ha! Now you see what I go through every month with _two _females!"

That wiped the amusement from the slayers eyes. She glared at the hanyou, but didn't lift hirokoutso. She knew Kagome would take care of him.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy! Hmmph," the miko turned back to the demon lord, "Ah, Kodi can't help it Lord Sesshomaru. During a woman's erm… gekkei, her hormonal balance is disrupted, and her emotions become erratic."

"Well, they're definitely out of balance!" Inuyasha's voice floated up from the pit he was still laying in.

"This Sesshomaru does not care what is causing this idiocy, just fix it."

"Fix it?" Kagome squeaked, "Me?"

"Yes, fix it. Has your era not created a medicine to balance a female?" Sesshomaru snarled.

"Not really…"

Miroku snickered, "I am afraid that such a medicine would be impossible to create."

Sango knocked him in the head.

"_Something _must be done! I cannot tolerate this irrationality any longer!"

"Well, it's been three days. It should be winding down by itself by now," Kagome offered.

Sesshomaru snarled and turned away. He walked away a few steps before looking back at them and ordering gruffly, "You will inform the girl, that if she continues to ignore this Sesshomaru, she will not like the outcome." He spun back around and stalked off.

"Ignore?" Kagome murmured as he stalked away.

"What do you think he meant?" Sango asked curiously.

"I have no idea."

Kagome sighed and continued walking. Inuyasha leaped out of the hole he had created and they all made their way to Kaede's hut.

**********************************************************************

I prodded the bowl of porridge in distaste. Was this all Kaede could make? We had been eating it almost non-stop since we had arrived here. I would kill for a steak. Or curry. I'd be happy with freaking onigiri at this point. I was practically salivating at the idea.

I was hungry but had absolutely no interest in eating the porridge in front of me. Rin had scurried out of the hut early this morning to play, and Sesshomaru had long since quit hanging around. I smiled as I thought of how he had been sulking the last few days. Served him right.

I looked up as the mat swished out of the way and Miroku ducked inside. He held the mat aside for Sango and Kagome. Shippou was perched on his shoulder.

I greeted them and offered them the rice porridge. I successfully foisted my bowl off on them.

I cast a sidelong look at Miroku when I noticed him smiling at me strangely. What the hell? "Sango? Why is Miroku smirking at me?"

Sango sighed, "Don't worry about it."

"Er, Kodi, Sesshomaru-sama said something about you ignoring him?" Kagome asked.

I giggled, "I have not been ignoring him. I'm simply doing what he asked."

"What did he ask of you?" Sango asked curiously.

I shrugged, "He just wanted me to be quiet, so I have been."

"When was this?"

"Three days ago."

"Ah…"

"Yup. Pretty much. I believe his exact words were," I deepened my voice and pasted a sneer on my face, "'be silent the rest of our stay here.' Why? Is my not talking bothering his Great Doggyness?"

Sango laughed weakly.

"Good," I replied. "I was beginning to lose interest."

"So are you going to talk to him now?" Kagome asked.

"Of course not! Not until he talks to me first!"

"He hasn't said anything to you for the last three days either?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Nope. How was shard hunting by the way?"

"Good and bad."

"Oh? How so?"

Kagome cleared her throat, "Well… we got the shard we were going after."

"That's good," I smiled.

"Keh, and then that bastard Naraku stole the rest of the shards," Inuyasha growled as he ducked inside. He plopped down near Kagome.

"Er… so that means?"

"We're back where we started," Kagome sighed.

"Well, he can't make a wish on a broken jewel no matter how big that piece is. Don't worry about it," I smiled consolingly.

"As usual, the ningen's naiveté is boundless," Sesshomaru murmured scathingly from the mat door. I noticed he made sure to address the comment to the room at large rather than to me. I frowned.

I turned to Sango and asked calmly, "Do you hear yapping? It sounds like one of those _little, annoying, lap dogs_. You know, the ankle biters? Can any of you hear it too?"

Sango blinked at me as a choked noise of fascinated horror escaped her. I widened my eyes innocently. Sango really was the most fun to traumatize. She was always so dumbstruck when I was disrespectful to the taiyoukai, seemingly horrified and fascinated with the morbid absorption of watching a train wreck. She was very traditional in that sense.

A growl from Sesshomaru brought me back to my game.

"Will it rain do you think? Sounds like thunder," I hummed.

Kagome cleared her throat, "Er, anyway, I do think that the shard we found was the last missing piece. I can sense the one we have and Naraku's pieces and that's it."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I don't know. We wait I guess, for Naraku to make a move. We can't find him after all. His youkai is veiled. Can't sense him until he's right on top of us."

I tilted my head thoughtfully. Damn. I wanted to ask if Sesshomaru could do that as well. I'd ask later, once I won the cold shoulder game.

Sesshomaru straightened and for a moment I thought I had spoken out loud but he turned toward the door. A few minutes later I heard the unmistakable sound of Jaken groveling. Sesshomaru stood and exited. I followed out of curiosity. Inuyasha stepped out as well, a frown on his face as he sniffed. I figured out why when I saw the newcomer accompanying Jaken and Ah-Un.

Rin peeked out as well. She tugged on my sleeve and I leaned down to listen to her whisper, "That's the lady I saw wrestling with Sesshomaru that time! Remember, I told you?"

I remembered. In the flower field, she had been telling tales about Sesshomaru and a woman wrestling…naked. Oh. Well… Shit.

She was lovely. If you liked sleek, perfectly coifed and groomed women. Blue-black hair, every strand smooth and swaying in a nonexistent breeze, her ears ending in delicate points. Her clothes were spotless. She was also tall and slim, and somehow managed to be curvy in all the right places. I crossed my arms over my own barely there chest.

"An inu-bitch," Inuyasha murmured with a grimace. I shot him a sharp glance.

"You shouldn't call her names Inuyasha. Unless you know her and she _is _actually a bitch?" I added the last part hopefully.

"It is hardly an insult for an inu female to be called a bitch human… girl," the woman murmured, loudly enough for me to hear from where she was standing. She had heard us. Stupid demon senses. The way she had paused over the word girl made me bristle. The woman dismissed me.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am sorry I have been delayed. I followed the wrong trail and was set back a few days. The trail I was following disappeared quite unexpectedly and I had to back track."

"You were following this Sesshomaru's scent?" the taiyoukai asked.

"Of course. But as I said it must have been an older trail. It only fooled me because of how strong it felt. Your lordship must have been completely youkai when you traveled in that direction."

"Hnn."

I cocked my head. What on earth were they talking about? I snapped to attention as the woman stepped closer to Sesshomaru. I choked on my own spit as she lay her hand against his arm. The woman cast a disparaging glance my way.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I enquire as to the human? I can't help but notice her scent..."

"The human is unimportant. Have you brought any updates from the palace?"

"Unimportant!?" I growled.

Sesshomaru shot me a bland look but otherwise ignored me. I gritted my teeth. The stupid, insufferable, egotistical, albino, mutt.

I grunted as Inuyasha elbowed me. Damn, apparently that was out loud. The demoness eyed me with horrified fascination, before casting expectant eyes toward Sesshomaru. She obviously expected him to react in some way. When he proceeded to do nothing she cleared her throat.

"Ah… yes. I've brought updates. Your presence is required back home as soon as possible if we are to arrange the peace treaty with the northern lands."

I frowned. Well, hell. More traveling? I was getting a bit tired of moving around all the time. Besides, Kagome and the rest had only just gotten back. Was it so much to ask for a few days to visit? I wriggled up to stand next to Sesshomaru, shoving myself coolly between him and the woman. I sighed when she performed a slinky little move to situate herself back where she had been to begin with.

I coughed, "How urgent is this?"

The woman merely took her cue from Sesshomaru and ignored me, "Will you return my Lord?"

"Hnn, this Sesshomaru will handle the matter."

I let out a huff of breath and turned to grab my bag from the hut.

"The human and my charges will remain here."

My mouth dropped open and I spun around to gape at him.

"Stay here!? But, what about the… you know?"

**************************************************************************

Sesshomaru allowed a sneer to lift his lip. At the moment, he was annoyed enough with the girl that he didn't particularly care about the binding. He was not so stupid as to allow the girl to be in any true danger, but was loathe to allow her to accompany him at the moment. She would slow him down tremendously. Without her accompanying him he'd be back within the day. Besides, the lord of the northern lands was that snake, Ayame. He was _not _allowing him anywhere near the girl again. He turned back to Meruinu.

"You will stay here until I return," he ordered.

"_Her?!" _Kodi blustered at exactly the same time and involuntary "Me?!" escaped Meruinu's lips.

He almost recoiled as the woman placed her hand on his arm. He didn't restrain the growl of warning from escaping his lips however. The sheer impertinence of the act was unacceptable. The inu bitch knew better then to assume to touch this Sesshomaru. Her act likely stemmed from the intimate encounter with her earlier this year. The woman ignored his unspoken reprimand and did not drop her hand. He narrowed his eyes.

"My Lord, surely I would be more use to you if I were to accompany-"

"You will remain here," he repeated firmly, allowing the faintest treble of a growl to lace his words.

Meruinu immediately bowed her head in submission, withdrawing her grasping fingers as one would withdraw from scalding fire. Kodi showed no such compliance. She openly scowled at him and questioned his judgement; nevermind that her speaking to him declared him the victor of their battle of silence. "Sessho, why can't I just go with you? It's safer that way anyway isn't it?"

It was her use of that infernal moniker diminutive that made him lose his temper. She had actually dared to act so informally in front of one of his subjects. He snarled, "This Sesshomaru would never shame himself by bringing one such as _you _back to his court as a mate."

He noted the widening of her eyes with satisfaction before whipping back to the demon bitch and clipping out orders. He was gratified to hear her quiet steps padding away from the meeting and blessed silence returning. Inuyasha was long gone and after a terse exchange with Meruinu Sesshomaru made himself scarce as well.


	17. Chapter 17 Crime & Punishment Please!

A/N: I've got a surprise for you! This is both a warning and fangirl squeal. This chapter contains hot demon action. Repeat: adult type touching ahead. So I'll put a little memo right before anything juicy happens, so that anybody who doesn't like to read that stuff and can skip over it and just go to the next chapter. To be honest I never had the self control to pay skip over the smutty bits myself. Besides, the majority of this chapter is mostly just the long awaited (for me anyway) smut. So here it is, the next chapter.

Chapter Seventeen

Well… that was very… straightforward.

I kicked my feet in the slow current of the stream. I had retreated to the little body of water to sulk. I wasn't calling it sulking of course, I was calling it being cruelly abused and abandoned. Was I really such an embarrassment? I supposed so, I was human for one thing. Plus I wasn't any great beauty like Meruinu. My hair was merely shoulder length, and what with the curls it sometimes barely reached that far. I didn't have the same complexion as the pale skinned ladies of this era either, instead I had an olive skin tone, fair to be sure but not the white that was favored. Besides, I was short. For a demon such as Sesshomaru, it must be a blow to his pride. He had said he was going to kill me first chance he got after all. Would he really? I truly didn't know anymore. I was beginning to think I had been more than a bit naïve before. I kicked viciously at a passing fish. I missed the stupid thing of course.

I couldn't believe he had really left me with that woman. And after putting up such a fuss about my being vulnerable without him, I didn't understand him at all. And how long was I supposed to wait here anyway? He didn't even say how long he would be gone! It could be days!

I shoved down the little burst of melancholy that bubbled up in my throat in response to that thought. The man was a jerk, why on earth was I missing him already? I couldn't possibly like it him. He was rude, and conceited and too… too clean! It was just strange how clean he always was! He wore white for Christ's sake!

I rubbed a finger over the mark on my neck. He was handsome if you like tall, strong and pale. But being handsome had never been enough to sway me before. Of course I had always been a sucker for men who had kids. But he was so bad at it! I supposed the fact that he was trying at all attracted me.

I had also never had anyone take care of me before. Maybe I was just developing a crush. Or maybe it was Stockholm syndrome! And I just thought I was starting to like him because I had been stuck with him so long… I scowled, or maybe, I was just a masochist. I glared at the pebbles under to water. Someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned without dropping the glare.

Meruinu cocked a brow at me, "Human, I order you to remove that insolent look at once."

I cocked a brow in return, sneering in unconscious imitation of Sesshomaru, "Demon, do not assume you may order me to do anything. Don't you think that you should be more mindful of me? Considering that you don't know of my place one way or another, it would seem wise for you to heed your own words."

Meruinu bristled, her hair literally standing on end. She hissed at me, "Stupid wench, I'll show you where your place is!" She raised her hand as if to strike me.

All the anger and hurt over the past hour seemed to flow out of me in that moment. I bared my teeth and a snarl escaped my throat. The stupid bitch! How dare she! I completely ignored the fact that the woman in front of me could probably tear me apart in seconds and smacked her hand away.

"Do not touch me! You're supposed to make sure I don't come to harm remember?" I smiled a grim little smile, "I do believe that would include from yourself _bitch._" I hissed the last word, making sure she knew I meant the insult. She reared back, practically shivering with the need to do me damage. But we both knew what her orders had been and I knew she wasn't about to disobey Sesshomaru. I suppressed a bitter laugh. At this point, I truly doubted Sesshomaru would care, but she didn't need to know that.

"Ah… Kodi-san? Why don't we go back to Kaede's hut?" Miroku asked quietly from the bridge over the water. I slowly drew my glare away from Meruinu and looked at Miroku. I nodded slowly. I might have won this small skirmish, but I was not so foolish as to believe I could win were we to progress to a physical arguement. My human strength was nothing in comparison to her youkai. I followed the monk back to the hut. He didn't say a word to me.

*************************************************************************

Sesshomaru was at his home in less than an hour. He had crossed the scent path Meruinu must have been following when she had lost her way. She was correct in that it was quite strong. It must have been the trail he had left when he had followed Naraku back to his castle, so it was no wonder is was still so strong. He had been quite aggravated at the time he had left it.

Sesshomaru spent much too much time placating the snake demon. It seemed that their altercation earlier had not made him amiable to signing the various treaties and trade agreements their vassals had written up. The idiots whinging had finally ended when Sesshomaru had asked rather pointedly if the snake's youkai was not strong enough to heal such a flesh wound. And then he had sneered openly at the bandage still wrapped around the snakes hand. The snake had sulkily signed the scrolls.

The whole mess had taken an hour longer than he had been planning on. His youkai was practically pacing with the need to return to it's mate. Surely she would be fine for a few hours? Good lord, what was he thinking? The girl was practically a beacon for danger.

Sesshomaru ripped a piece of meat with his teeth, a growl of annoyance over being detained here escaping him. He was still stuck waiting for Ayame to finish the formal tea that was required after business. His lip twitched up. Ridiculous. He was Sesshomaru, Lord of the western lands. He was stuck nowhere and with no one he didn't want to be. He stood without preamble.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you going old friend?" Ayame grinned and hiccoughed. The snake had been imbibing in the sake since before signing the papers. Sesshomaru suspected he made him nervous. All such emotions were vacant from the snake now, including any self-preservation. Sesshomaru snarled when the snake tugged on his sleeve, "Come on puppy! Aren't you going to finish eating?" The snake smiled blearily up at him. A tight smile curved Sesshomaru's lips and Ayame's eyes widened and he squeaked. Poison hissed from the dog demon's claws. The papers were signed, they could not be retracted. He whipped out his hand sunk his poison into the snakes still bandaged fingers.

Idiot. He would take the time to teach the fool a lesson and then he would return.

**************************************************************************

"Oh come on, it must've been like having sex with a machine!" I exclaimed in exasperation, ignoring the horrified squeak that came from Kagome. She and Sango had long since fallen into flushed silence. We were all lounging in the hot springs. When I had returned from the river Kagome had taken on look at my tight face and dragged the girls off to the healing bath. It was just too bad Meruinu had to come. Although she seemed to get along just fine with everyone else. She had even deigned to soak her feet in the water, but declared actual submersion was frivolous and unadvisable is she was to act as a guard at the same time. What could I say? Kagome had a gift.

"A what?" the demoness asked in confusion. Unfortunetaly, we had also somehow started talking about the female's past intimacy with a certain taiyoukai. Rin had been the one to bring it up. She had been hanging on my arm as I relaxed in the water and it seemed that from the shelter of my protection she felt safe enough to ask about "the naked game with Sesshomaru-sama." Either that or her curiosity outranked her hesitance. And it had somehow generated into this. It wasn't my fault, Meruinu had shot me an entirely too smug look as she had dodged the girl's question.

"You know! All seriousness, no fun, simply reach the goal and then it's over!" I explained.

Meruinu replied stiffly, "I can assure you it was quite satisfactory."

"Ha. He's a cold fish and you know it. I bet you anything he left you wanting."

A tinge of pink washed over the woman's face, but she remained silent. I nodded, "I knew it. He's too frigid to be hot in bed."

Sango seemed to be choking.

I crossed my arms, "Besides, don't you think he's a little effeminate? What with the hair and how clean he always is?"

"You really have a thing about his white clothes always being clean don't you?" Kagome asked in between horrified giggles.

"It's unnatural! And don't change the subject. Sesshomaru is gay isn't he? Or more likely, asexual." I cocked my head to the side and gazed speculatively off into space. I smiled, "Maybe he's a eunuch."

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Sango gasped.

"Yes him."

"No! Ah… He's…"

"He's what? Narcissistic? I know."

"My Lord Sesshomaru," Meruinu bowed her head. I took this to be agreement. I opened my mouth to continue when I felt a hand firmly clap over my mouth. A claw pressed into the sensitive skin below my ear, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to be a warning. A red and white sleeve trailed in the water. I squealed beneath his hand and desperately tried to sink beneath the surface. He switched his hold from my mouth to my ribs and hauled me out of the water.

"I'm not wearing any clothes!" I wailed.

"Um, Sesshomaru-sama, maybe-," Kagome tried. I noticed she didn't stand up. I supposed I couldn't blame her she was naked as well. Rin paddled unconcernedly around the pool. Sango seemed to have gone catatonic.

"You will stay out of this Miko! My mate and I have some things to straighten out!" Sesshomaru snarled in answer. Meruinu gasped and nearly fell into the water. She caught herself in time however, and simply gaped at us. I thought I saw her mouth the word mate.

"Let me go you stupid dog!" I yelped as lifted me and strode into the woods. At least he had wrapped his fur around me so my important bits were covered. He shifted me so that I was strewn over his shoulder. "Aagh! Put me down!" I ripped my dizzy eyes away from the view of his back and behind beat my fists again'st his waist.

"Perhaps you would prefer the shoulder with the spikes?" Sesshomaru asked, bouncing me once for emphasis. I gasped, the force of the bounce forcing all the air out of my lungs.

"You jerk!" I squeaked.

"Hnn." He walked for a minute more and then dumped me on the grass. We were in a field of tall grass and I scrambled to keep his pelt covering me. The grass was higher than my head in my half sitting position.

"What are you doing Sessho!?" I asked once I felt I was as covered as I was going to be.

He stared down at me impassively, "It seems that you have some misconceptions about this Sesshomaru little mate."

***********************************************************************

Authors Memo: This is it kiddies. Anybody with weak constitutions should just stop here and wait for the next chapter. Everybody else, grab some popcorn and your Sessho plushies and enjoy.

****************************************************************************

I gasped as the fur suddenly tightened around me, the lower half twisting around my hips and thighs and the top ripping away from my fingers where I held it up to cover my breasts.

"Hnn," Sesshomaru crouched before me, his hand whipping out with the speed of a snake, wrapping around the back of my neck and jerking me forward so I was inches from my face. The orange light from the setting sun filtered over us. I shivered as he breathed against my lips. He shifted so his lips brushed my ear.

"This Sesshomaru will not tolerate such misconceptions," he breathed. He licked the tendon in my throat and then bit down gently, holding me in place.

I felt the pelt rub against inner thighs and gasped into his hair.

"I don't even have to touch you with my hand," he growled around my throat. The fur slid against the crease where my abdomen met my leg, "And I can make you beg."

He released my throat and licked along my collar bone. My head dropped back as he bit at the vein that ran across my chest. He rested his hand lightly under my breast, "I don't have to touch you." He lifted his mouth from my throat and glared down at me. I stared blearily up at him, desperately trying to keep my breathing even and away from anything resembling panting.

"But if I do touch you…" he slid his hand up so it completely engulfed my breast and I took a moment out of my confused pleasure to feel embarrassed over how much of his hand was left empty. Then I became too distracted to think of something so unimportant. He flicked his thumb over the tip before cupping me and plumping me upward. He lowered his head and laved me with a firm swipe of his tongue. I cried out.

"I can make you scream," He growled. The vibrations played over the sensitive skin he was playing with, making me shudder. He bit down on the underside of my breast.

"Oh god! W-wait!" I wriggled and raised my hands to press against his shoulders. He growled and nipped a bit harder. I yelped as his pelt suddenly whipped my arms behind the small of my back and held them there. I fell to the grass and arched my back to keep my weight off my arms, inadvertently pushing myself closer to Sesshomaru mouth. He smiled.

What the hell was going on? I jerked as he nipped at a rather sensitive spot. "S-Sesshomaru, c'mon, what are you doing?"

"I should think that would be quite obvious."

"For goodness sake, you're being ridicu- Ah! Get your fur out of there!" I squealed as the pelt took the opportunity to shove itself between my legs. The ticklish fur slid against places made much too sensitive from current activities. I stifled a moan.

"The fur? Of course," He sat back on his heels and lifted me up, jerking my knees apart so I straddled his lap. I fell forward against his chest and grunted. Holy crap! What the hell was that?!

"Is this frigid little Koi? I can assure you this Sesshomaru is solely interested in females. Nor am I castrated," He grasped my hips and nudged me against his pelvis. No, he definitely wasn't castrated. I was starting to think he was monstrously proportioned however. I gave up my pursuit for decorum and panted in time to the forced roll of my hips. My breath was fanning the tight muscles of his shoulder. He started to push me faster and grunted as I bit him in retaliation. Any hesitance I had felt before was fading fast as I began to reciprocate.

"Let my hands go," I rasped.

"No."

"Please! I want… I want to touch you."

"No," he added a grind at the end of the thrust and I whimpered against his throat.

I was so close! He wasn't touching me anywhere but my hip, and cloth separated us everywhere in between but I was burning. I squeezed his thighs with my own and he had to work a little harder to roll me against him. I was close, I just needed something more. He wouldn't let my arms free to touch him…

I arched my neck up to look at him. I had no doubt I was flushed and sweaty. He was as pale as ever, no sign of exertion on his skin. But his eyes were red as burning coals.

"At least kiss me," I press my lips to the underside of his jaw and tentatively licked. He grunted.

"This is meant to be a punishment, a lesson. Besides, kissing is a human practice," he growled, and snarled when I bit his earlobe. I didn't have much experience at this and was mostly mimicking what he had done to me earlier. It seemed to be working. He was practically shoving me over him now.

"Please," I breathed into his ear, stretching up as far as I could without losing any contact below.

His hand tightened on my hip for a moment before flying up and grasping my hair. He jerked my head back and stared down at me, his eyes wild flames burning in the gathering darkness. The rhythm he had sustained with his hand faltered for a moment, but I caught it again and rocked slowly over him. Our faces were less than an inch apart as our breath mingled.

"Please," I sighed against his lips. His eyes narrowed and he swayed closer. I licked my lips and I watched him shudder.


	18. Chapter 18 Grr Ruff Bark Good Boy

A/N: Um… I'm sorry? No really, I feel awful about taking so long, but what with work and school and reading Tail of the Moon (amazing manga by the way, that and Red River is very good as well) I've just been very unmotivated. The only thing that pushes me to finish this well is all the reviews all of you send. It doesn't help that we're very near the end and I've planned out everything that's going to happen already. In my head the story is already over and it's just a matter of getting it down on paper, which I swear on all that is good and sexy in this world to do. So no worries there. Besides, I've started bringing my laptop to work and now have oodles of time between movies (I'm a projectionist at a theatre) to write! So here's chapter eighteen!

Chapter Eighteen

"Please?" His lips barely brushed mine and I had time to realize he tasted of cinnamon and made my lips tingle pleasantly (must be the acid in his saliva) before I was unceremoniously shoved off his lap.

His pelt released my arms only to wrap itself around my nakedness. I stared up at the inu female. She stood just beneath the trees, looking all polished and cool.

"Lord Sesshomaru… I came to confirm… that is, surely you know you needn't go to this human to have your needs met?" I pushed myself up and gaped at the bitch. Really? Did she really?

Sesshomaru had stood as soon as I had fallen off his lap and now he merely looked at Meruinu impassively. He must have dumped me off as soon as he heard the woman approach. I gurgled unintelligibly. I had never been so frustrated. I didn't really know what to do with all the excess, so it came out as another gurgle.

Sesshomaru looked down at me incredulously, "Hnn."

Meruinu seemed to take this as encouragement. She stepped out into the dusky light and looked up at Sesshomaru, "I am always available to assist you in whatever manner you require," she murmured to him.

She completely ignored me. I lifted an eyebrow at Sesshomaru. Good lord. Sesshomaru's eyes flicked to my scornful gaze, and I thought I saw the barest hint of a blush wash over his cheekbones. It could have just been the fading light of sunset of course. I rolled my eyes and stood.

"Well, since you're here to take over this chore, I'll just be on my way," I said scathingly.

Sesshomaru bristled at the slight. Meruinu looked smug. Well fine, I wasn't going to whore myself out just to compete for Sesshomaru's attentions. Unlike _some _people I could name, I had a little pride left. I shoved down the little voice in the back of my head, telling me that I couldn't compete with her anyway. I smiled (although it probably looked more like a grimace) and turned to walk back to the village. I did the best I could to ignore the weakness in my knees as I walked. I was still very… sensitive, and the strong, "I don't care" stride I was going for was rather hard to manage with my knees wobbling.

"The village is in the other direction ningen," Meruinu called out. I stopped and my shoulders slumped for a moment. I tugged the pelt closer around my shoulders.

***********************************************************************

Sesshomaru felt his chest inexplicably constrict as he watched the girl shrink in on herself. She looked so small wrapped in nothing but his pelt. He watched her straighten resolutely and turn around to walk back to the village. He felt his ire rise when he saw how her face was tight and fragile as she averted her gaze. His beast wanted nothing more than to bite and snarl and protect his mate. He shoved those instincts firmly aside and watched the girl leave. It was better this way.

His claw twitched as Meruinu placed her hand on his shoulder. He eyed her in disdain and not a little annoyance. One did not interrupt a taiyoukai during intimate moments. Ever.

He released a punishing wave of his youkai and the bitch promptly backed off with a yelp.

"My lord! I apologize! I merely thought I could offer my assistance. Surely you wouldn't prefer that human child!" the bitch groveled. He growled.

"Is this because I followed the wrong trail trying to find you? I assure you that I am still among the most powerful youkai!"

Pathetic. Did she really think this was about her following the wrong trail? He couldn't care less that she had followed the trail he had left when he had gone after Naraku. This stupid bitch was overstepping…

…the trail. He had left it when he was following Naraku back to his lair. He had left a trail, strong enough that he had noticed it himself earlier today. A trail that led straight. To. Naraku. He couldn't control the feral grin that twisted his lips. Meruinu shivered and hurriedly stepped farther away.

********************************************************************

I was not happy. I found the village easily enough once I was headed in the right direction, but the fact that I arrived wearing nothing but Sesshomaru's pelt was irritating to say the least. Were he and Meruinu really going to have sex? I supposed it was logical. She was very pretty, and Sessho wasn't really interested in me, he had been merely trying to prove a point before. It wasn't important.

"Who cares," I muttered to myself, ignoring the voice screaming in the back of my head 'I do! I do, damn it!' "Hmmph."

It really was none of my business. He wasn't really my boyfriend, or husband, or mate, or whatever. He was just some guy who I was temporarily stuck with, like a bad haircut. I bared my teeth and growled at one of the villages watch dogs when it barked at me. It gave me some satisfaction when the canine whined and ran to hide behind the hut it was guarding.

"Erm… Kodi-san? What are you doing?" I turned my glare to the monk, daring him to comment on my state of undress. He didn't notice the mean eyes I was sending him, he was too busy ogling me. Pervert.

"I finished my bath early and forgot my things," I muttered, stepping past him toward Kaede's hut. My modern clothing was in there. Or what was left of them anyway. They would do. I didn't feel like wearing Sesshomaru's 'gifts' anyway.

"Oh," Miroku replied unintelligibly.

I sniffed and steeped into the hut. It was thankfully empty and I scurried into my hopelessly stained and ragged jeans and top. I jerked the pelt from where it was wrapped around me and wadded it into a ball. I threw the fur into a corner and stalked back out into the waning daylight.

The other girls were just coming out of the trees. Rin skipped over to me and grabbed onto the hem of my shirt. Kagome eyed me warily.

"Um.." she murmured hesitantly.

I lifted a hand, "It was nothing. I'm fine." I looked down at the little girl, "Enjoy your bath Rin?"

"Yes! It was much nicer than bathing in cold rivers!" I laughed and smoothed her hair. A rustle from the trees signaled the arrival of the demons in our group. Inuyasha from one direction and the taiyoukai and his… bitch from another. Sesshomaru frowned at my choice in attire. I sneered at him, my hand twitching at my side as the instinct to check my hair hit me.

"Hnn. This Sesshomaru is going after Naraku."

"Sorry to break it to you Baka-sama, we don't know where Naraku is," Inuyasha snarked.

Sesshomaru spared him a disdainful look in favor of continuing. "We will follow the trail I left when I followed Naraku before."

"…You left a trail?"

"Hnn."

"Oh."

Kagome clapped, "Perfect. This is just the sort of chance we need!"

I shivered as I remembered the slimy demon. I had no desire to see him again.

"Meruinu will remain here with the girl and Rin as before," Sesshomaru continued. I said nothing.

Sango nodded, her eyes glinted, "We can leave in the morning."

"How long? How long will it take?" I asked quietly. Sesshomaru didn't even look at me to answer.

"Until the bastard is dead," Inuyasha answered gleefully. I nodded. It looked like I was going to be eating Kaede's porridge for a while longer.

**************************************************************************

He could be wrong, but it seemed that they were dawdling. The trail he had left was strong of course, but it _would _fade given enough time. And they were certainly providing that time. His brother's miko was packing supplies she assured everyone were necessary. His brother was dogging her footsteps, eager to be on their way. The slayer and monk were both very quiet. They sat together and waited for all to be ready. It was very agitating.

Almost as agitating as the girl. She hadn't made eye contact with him since the incident in the woods. He was under the impression that she was very angry over what had happened. That couldn't be helped however. He certainly wasn't going to do anything about it now when they were supposed to be on their way. Besides, it was probably better that she was angry with him, instead of hanging around, treating him like a recalcitrant puppy.

He was _not _recalcitrant, nor a puppy. Damn it.

He sniffed surreptitiously, unconsciously checking her location. She seemed to be lurking near the well. He stiffened until he smelled Rin as well as Meruinu near her. Besides, she didn't smell guilty, at least not at this distance. He sighed and shifted against the tree he was leaning on. His sigh was sharply cut off however when he smelled something in the air that hadn't been there before. His mate was bleeding. Again.

********************************************************************

Rin was picking flowers again. I had taken a walk while everyone was preparing to leave and she had followed me. I had suppressed a sigh before smiling at her. I hadn't actually had any alone time since I had gotten here, and for me that was very unusual. I had spent most of my time in the modern world by myself after all. I mean, I had taken a vacation to Japan all by myself, it's only logical that I spent the majority of the rest of my time by myself as well. But since I had gotten here… there was always someone _right there._ If Sesshomaru wasn't breathing down my neck, Kagome or Rin was with me. Even when I was relieving myself (usually in the middle of the woods because it seemed Sesshomaru didn't believe buildings) someone was within earshot. Let me tell you, _that _is disturbing. Talk about performance anxiety. So, although I loved Rin like a little sister, I wouldn't have said no to a little alone time right then. Besides, I was still buzzing from my encounter with Sesshomaru earlier.

We came into the meadow where the sacred well rested and I sat down a bit away and listened absently as Rin nattered on. I occasionally took a flower she handed me and offered comments on her conversation (mainly consisting of how Ah and Un were feeling that day). I jerked my head up as Meruinu entered the clearing. Why the hell was she here? I squashed a scowl. I was not about to let on that I cared what she did with Sesshomaru. I smiled thinly at her. Rin surprised me by frowning at the woman.

She leaned toward me, "Why is _she _here? I don't like her!" Rin whispered.

Meruinu curled her lip, "Human, you will show respect to you betters."

I frowned at the demon, "Don't refer to her as your subordinate. She didn't realize you would be able to hear her. Besides, she raises a valid question. Why are you here?"

"I am here so that I can look after my Lord's humans. Although I don't understand why, since everyone knows Sesshomaru-sama hates humans. Perhaps keeping you as pets amuses him? I'm sure he'll kill you when he tires of the novelty."

"Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't kill me!" Rin shouted. Her vehemence seemed to surprise even her because she stilled for a moment before narrowing her eyes at the woman, "He wouldn't. He's more likely to probably kill you because you're ugly and stupid!"

I choked on a laugh at the look on Meruinu's face. My amusement quickly vanished however when the demon's eyes narrowed. I jumped in front of Rin seconds before she struck. I was glad of it too, since the blow meant for the child threw me to the ground. I pushed myself up and jumped back in front of Rin, in case Meruinu decided to try again.

I firmed my jaw, ignoring the trickle of blood sliding down my cheek.

*************************************************************************

Sesshomaru sped into the clearing, taking a moment to access the situation. Kodi's cheek was quickly turning purple and her skin had split over her cheekbone. She was standing between Rin and Meruinu. He snarled. What the hell was going on here?

Kodi didn't look at him. Her eyes were trained firmly on the youkai before her.

"Your will not attempt to strike Rin again Meruinu, no matter the provacation. Do you understand?" Kodi's voice was even and icy cold. Sesshomaru marveled at how steady she was.

Meruinu snarled at the girl, "Little human you forget you place."

"You have forgotten yours bitch! You have been tasked with protecting the child!" Kodi sneered, "That you could lose control because of a few words… it's pathetic."

Sesshomaru allowed a growl to escape him, low enough so that the demon would be the only one to hear him. Surprisingly the growl brought Kodi's eyes to him as well. Her gaze was flinty, the usual warm brown hard as stone. Other than that she didn't react to his presence at all. Meruinu however startled; her eyes were red rimmed and panicked.

Kodi eyed him, "Sesshomaru, back down. This is not your concern," Sesshomaru nearly snarled at the girl's audacity, but she continued without giving him a second glance. She looked down at Rin.

"Rin darling, please apologize to Lady Meruinu. We mustn't say hurtful things about people no matter how we may feel about them," she hummed as she lay a comforting hand on the wide-eyed child's shoulder.

Rin lowered her eyes and delivered an obviously insincere apology. Kodi smiled thinly.

"There now. That settles that problem. However, you will not raise your hand against the girl again," Kodi murmured icily. Her words were bitten off and filled with unquestionable authority. And that was the only thing that saved her from the youkai's anger. Meruinu was a beta to the core, and when faced with that level of cool command, her instinct was to obey without question. The youkai bitch hesitated, her instincts warring against each other. On one hand, the human was weak and the inu would have no problem tearing the girl limb from limb, but that glare, that cold stare, even as blood beaded on her cheek…

Kodi tilted her head and eyed the woman for a moment before giving her a dismissive nod of her head. She turned and guided Rin back to the village. She walked straight past him without pausing. Sesshomaru watched her go before turning back to bitch left standing in the meadow. She jerked around at the sound of popping knuckles.

************************************************************************

By the time the Sesshomaru returned to the village, Kagome and her pack were prepared to go. Meruinu was suspiciously absent. Kagome was busy fussing over my cheek, "Did Sesshomaru hit you!?"

"Oh, for goodness sake, no! For the last time he didn't hit me!"

"Not that this Sesshomaru isn't tempted to do so on a hourly basis," Sesshomaru murmured as he slipped inside Kaede's hut. I hissed as Kagome jumped in surprise, inadvertently bumping my bruise under it's bandage.

"You're a miko, shouldn't you have sensed him coming?"

"Sorry," Kagome frowned and fixed the edge of the gauze on my cheek. "He's just so damned quiet!" she muttered petulantly.

I fixed an annoyed look on the sneering dog, "I know. He needs a collar with a bell." I watched contently as the self-satisfied sneer melted into bristling indignation. A lesser man would have spluttered.

He turned his glare on me, "This Sesshomaru will heal your wound."

"No this Sesshomaru will not. Kagome already took care of it."

"Your cheek is not healed, only covered."

"It'll heal on it's own," I crossed my arms irritably.

Kagome sidestepped out the door flap, murmuring as she left, "I'll just… er, yeah."

"I will not allow your weak human body to sicken and die because of such a wound!" Sesshomaru snarled, ignoring the other girl's departure.

"You know very well something like this isn't going to kill me! So you have no reason to heal me at all!"

We glared at each other in silence for a moment, before Sesshomaru straightened abruptly.

"Hnn. It is of no consequence to this Sesshomaru. I am here to tell you that Meruinu will not be here while I am away."

I sneered, "Why? Are you taking her with you? Wouldn't want to leave your bed buddy behind." I mentally winced at the bite of bitter jealousy in my tone. Sesshomaru didn't seem to notice however. He opened his mouth to answer, seemed to thing better of it and "hnn'd" instead.

"Hnn. Yeah, whatever," I snarked and stalked out of the hut.

A/N Cont'd: Now I know it's not as scintillating as some of the other chapters but it was necessary to the progression of the storyline. Not to mention I hadn't been planning to put any confrontation between Kodi and Meruinu in here at all. But Kodi read one of the reviews about her losing her alpha position and threw a fit until I gave her a chance to get her own back. And when Sesshomaru heard about it… well, no more Meruinu. I know most of you were disappointed about how the _scene _with Sesshomaru and Kodi not progressing all the way. I was disappointed too. It was just getting good! That could be another reason I loosed the dogs (no pun intended) on Meruinu. I was a bit annoyed with her.


	19. Chapter 19 Lost Keys, Socks, and Dignity

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to NekomataHanyou, for being such a loyal and enthusiastic reader. And also for getting me off my lazy butt and focused on writing this instead of reading manga.

They left without any fanfare. The inhabitants of the village, or at least the ones who knew what was what came out to watch them go. They kept farther back then they would have if Sesshomaru hadn't been present.

He was practically gleaming in the bright sunshine, what with all the white he was wearing. And he seemed to have acquired more armor. The bastard looked much too handsome, noble, samurai for my sensibilities. The fact that he looked so attractive did not help my current annoyance with him.

It was an extremely tense farewell, what with Kagome's pack acting all somber because there were going off to seal their fate for better or for worse and Sesshomaru and me not speaking to each other. The only one who seemed oblivious to the tension was Rin who happily skipped out and waved gaily to the departing warriors until they were out of sight. I wriggled my fingers halfheartedly when Rin nudged me.

We toddled back to Kaede's hut when she called us in for dinner (rice porridge of course) an passed the rest of the night slowly. It was obvious how much more alive Sesshomaru made us with him not there. I found it surprising since he hardly said two words whenever he was with us, but there it was. It was so much quieter! Even Rin wasn't chattering as much as usual.

I was kind of bored. Rin nibbled on her food while I pushed mine around my bowl. What was I going to do once this was all over? Once I and Sesshomaru were unbound I would most likely be sent back to my time. What then? Would I forget all of this happened? Think the dog-demon and all that came with him was a dream? Or would I remember? That would be torturous; going back to my old boring life after this?

What if Sesshomaru and I weren't separated? Did I want that? I wasn't so in denial as to believe I wasn't attracted to the Taiyoukai, even though he was prettier than me. I even liked him, despite how much of a bitch he acted (no pun intended) and despite how clean he always was. But if I were to stay mated to him…

He would hate me. There wasn't any question about that. Who wanted to be trapped like that? Bonded to someone they didn't even like? I wouldn't be able to bear loving- liking! _liking_ him and having to bear his scorn. In the words of my generation: that would suck… phenomenally.

"That would stink like week old tube socks," I murmured.

Kaede looked at me queerly, "What?"

"Never mind."

Rin giggled. Kaede jerked, "Shush!"

I frowned, "We weren't trying to be rude-"

"Shush! There's something… There. Do you feel that?"

I cocked a brow, "Feel what? I hate to remind you, but I don't have mystical spidey senses like everyone else seems to have in this era."

"Something is coming. It feels like a demon."

I sighed, "Really? What's it wearing?"

Kaede opened to mouth to answer before looking at me with a scowl. I smiled innocently.

"This is not a time for jokes young lady. This feels like one of Naraku's."

I made to stand up and peek outside but Kaede beat me to it. She stuck her head out the flap after telling me and Rin to stay inside. I heard her mutter as she disappeared through the flap. The wind whistled through the walls. Rin looked at me beseechingly when Kaede remained gone for longer than expected. I patted her reassuringly as I stood to check on the miko.

I paused when a gust of wind rustled the door flap.

*************************************************************************

Kagura looked down at the prone woman. The old miko had gotten no farther than raising her hands before she had been felled. She wasn't dead however, just unconscious.

She turned to the hut, sensing her primary target inside. She cast a soft wind, trying to discern if there was any threat from that quarter. It didn't feel like it. She sensed that Sesshomaru-sama's ward was present as well. Kagura had no orders concerning the child and shedidn't want to raise Sesshomaru-sama's ire any more than necessary, so she would leave the child alone.

As for his mate however… Kagura sensed no threat from her, demonic or otherwise. She was human through and through, save for the undertone of Sesshomaru's mating bond and the scent of the spell that made her immortal. But nothing that would constitute undue caution. Kagura pulled a feather from her hair, hearing movement from within the hut. She twirled the feather around her fingers and raised it to her lips. She cupped her hands and blew.

A blast of wind tore the roof off the hut and Kagura listened to the child scream and a stream of curses from the girl. She smiled; really, was that any way for the Lady of the West to behave?

"Who the hell? Oh, it's you," the girl (Kodi?) scowled up at her from where she crouched protectively over the child. "What do you want?"

Kagura lifted a brow, "I'm merely following orders human."

"Where's Kaede?"

"The miko? She's not dead if that makes this easier," Kagura tapped a tapered nail to her lower lip. "Although, someone should really stop the bleeding."

The girl shrieked in anger and made to scramble out of the hut, presumably in search of the miko. Kagura thrust another blast of wind, cutting her off. The child whimpered.

"Stop it! You're scaring Rin!" Kodi yelled, backtracking to the child. Kagura cut her off once again. She need the girl isolated.

"If you wish the child to remain safe, stay where you are."

"Kodi-san?" Rin cried piteously.

"Shh, Rin. It's Ok. Just stay there alright?" Kodi reassured the little girl as best she could.

"I could kill you now I suppose, although those weren't my exact orders."

"Then by all means, we'd better stick to the script!" Kodi retorted.

Kagura sighed, "If I bring you back right now it might distract Lord Naraku. He is in the middle of protecting his stronghold after all."

"Yes, that would make him kind of busy wouldn't it?" Kodi acknowledged with a slow nod of her head. "Are you standing on a feather?"

Kagura blinked, cast a glance down at her feet as if to confirm that yes, she was indeed standing on a feather, before shaking her head and glaring at the girl.

"Do not attempt to distract me human."

The girl shrugged.

Kagura sighed again, "I suppose so that it doesn't look like I didn't try…" She lifted her index and middle finger to her lips and aimed straight for the girl. This time the child wasn't the only one who screamed.

*********************************************************************

I grunted as I felt myself land on the ground. Kagura must've tossed me as soon as we reached Naraku's land. It didn't really hurt. I was in too much pain already to notice anything more from being thrown from twenty feet in the air. I was bleeding something awful from the slash running across my chest.

I clenched my fists as I raised my head to see where we were, becoming distracting by the dingy fur in my grasp. Sesshomaru's fur? How did I… Oh right. After Kagura had blown me (blown me!) back into the jagged debris of the hut (no doubt to blame for the multitude of aches throbbing along my spine and ribs) I had landed nearly on top of the fur where I had thrown it in my fit of temper earlier. I had held on to it afterward in what must have been desperation for stability. After all, the stupid thing hadn't protected me any when Kagura had used a particulary sharp gust of wind to tear the skin of my torso open, not deeply, but enough to make me weak from blood loss, and dizzy from pain.

Rin's cries had faded behind the wind constantly whipping against me. I was sure I had only been partially conscious when Kagura had finally relented and lifted me toward Naraku.

Why did I have to wake up now?

Kagura had stopped in the middle of nowhere. I grunted again, this time in annoyance. Where the hell were we? This couldn't possibly by where Naraku- Oh. Well, would you look at that?

Kagura had stepped forward to what seemed like empty air and whistled through her fingers. The air in front of her rippled outward with hazy, purple smoke before receding back into nothingness. The seeming emptiness of the landscape before me faded away like a mirage, revealing the sprawling estate beneath the veil.

Kagura stepped past the hazy mist and was immediately met with the baboon.

I rolled my eyes. The eyes behind the baboon mask immediately shifted to me. They widened incredulously.

"The mate of Sesshomaru?!" The glee in his voice was unmistakable, and I found myself wondering if this was the real Naraku, or one of the puppets Sango told me about. Whoever it was, I was sure they were smiling being that snout.

Naraku reached me in a few quick strides and flipped me onto my back with a quick nudge of his boot. I muffled a yelp as all my injuries reacquainted themselves with my nerve endings.

"Your mate has been making a nuisance of himself little girl," Naraku sneered.

"Really? Yeah, he does that a lot," I mumbled as coherently as I was able.

The baboon laughed (like a maniac, for real) and stooped to grab me around the waist. I shouted as his rough handling jostled my wound. He shook me once more for good measure as he threw me over his shoulder (stomach wound _down, _the jerk!) before sprinting away through the grass. I very nearly threw up all over the back of his baboon pelt.

I was roughly tossed to the ground for the third time today when he came to a sudden stop. I groaned weakly. There seemed to be some commotion nearby. I raised my head and looked toward the noise.

Sesshomaru! They were all there! But what were they doing? Sesshomaru seemed to be standing behind Inuyasha and the rest looking bored. Inuyasha was swinging his sword at empty air and Kagome doing the same with her arrows. A waste of good arrows if you asked me.

Funny, I couldn't actually hear them. It felt like I should've been able to hear them, but the everything was silent and still where I was.

They seemed to be trying to attack something but I couldn't see anything there with them. I squinted; Inuyasha's sword seemed like it was hitting something. Every time he swung it, it seemed to bounce off the air, leaving behind the same purple haze that I had seen Kagura vanish earlier. Maybe it was some kind of shield? Or maybe a cloaking device?

Naraku dragged me to my feet, holding me up by the back of my collar to keep me standing. I pulled Sesshomaru's pelt up with me. It was hanging over one shoulder and tangled around my fists. Naraku mumbled something and suddenly the air was filled with the sounds the natural forest as well as those of Kagome and her pack.

Naraku laughed and tightened his grip on my collar. I whimpered.

Sesshomaru's head snapped up and he met my eyes. It seemed like he hadn't been able to sense me was obviously still a barrier between everyone else and us but now the noise barrier was gone. They could see us now as well apparently.

Sesshomaru's eyes didn't bleed red immediately. Instead he seemed disbelieving, running over my dangling form analytically. His eyes finally met mine and I realized that instead of the fiery, red rage I had expected to see his eyes glowed with icy, white flames.

I smiled weakly and waved.

***************************************************************************

Sesshomaru stared. He was angry, he recognized that emotion, but this was different, like metal on fire as opposed to wood. He shook with fine, controlled tremors as he stared at the tableau presented to him.

"Naraku, what is this?" he asked softly, sure the Hanyou could hear him. His idiot half-brother's worthless attack on the barrier had stopped as well as his packs.

"Jesus!" the inu-hanyou muttered. "That kid gets kidnapped more than you Kagome!"

Kagome whipped around with a scowl on her face but the taiyoukai acted before she could utter a syllable. His whip cracked through the air smacking against the ground pointing toward Inubaka. Nothing happened for moment before a quiet rumble shook the ground and the earth parted with a groan of rock and soil. Inuyasha was forced to jump away as the fissure tore through the grass straight toward him.

"What the hell you stupid bastard!" Inuyasha yelped.

Sesshomaru's eyes never left the abomination before him. With the barrier gone Naraku's barren estate was revealed. Hardly any trees the landscape was filled with boulders and dry grass. It seemed Naraku's miasma didn't allow anything to grow in his home. Naraku remained silent and Sesshomaru's fury roared, "Answer me Naraku! What is this?!"

Naraku laughed, "Well, I'm not one to play fair am I?" He shook the girl for emphasis. She whimpered and Sesshomaru grew very, very still.

"Release my mate Naraku," Sesshomaru ordered.

Naraku cocked his head, "Really? Well alright." He lift the girl and with the ease of a child throwing away a rag doll tossed the girl away. He heard the beginnings of a muffled scream escape the girl before she collided with a boulder. With his sharp hearing he catalogued every crack and splinter of the collision with detached attention. It sounded like her ribs… It was something that would have to be attended to later, same as the slowly bleeding gash running from her chest to her waist. She slid to the ground in a boneless heap and between frighteningly damp sounding pants wheezed something that sounded suspiciously like "fourth time today!"

Sesshomaru twitched but otherwise remained still.

Naraku looked the girl over, "No. That isn't quite right." A tentacle shot out of the baboon hide and flew toward the girl. Sesshomaru lurched forward but was stopped by the barrier still in place. The tentacle wrapped itself around the girl's throat and jerked her upright, holding her back against the stone.

Kodi cried out and Sesshomaru snarled. He had heard the grinding noise of her ribs as she had been jerked. And he could smell new blood, either from her wound tearing further or new abrasions. There was too much blood to tell, although he was taking short, sharp breaths to scent as much as possible. He watched the girls hand shake around whatever it was that she held. Was that? His pelt! He stretched out his youkai with desperate hope and was relieved to come into contact with the fur. He moved it so it supported more of the girls weight instead of putting all the pressure on her neck where the tentacle grasped her.

He tried to be gentle as he urged the pelt around her waist but she still cried out and cringed as the fur tightened so near her wound and ribs.

Naraku cackled, "Isn't that sweet! But really My Lord, you can't think to protect her with that flimsy excuse for a fur can you?"

Naraku thrust another tentacle toward the girl, crunching into the rock inches from her face. He ran the narrow tip the length of her cheek, "Now, now, we mustn't cry little girl. We wouldn't want to look weak."

Sesshomaru's growled as he watched the girl sob. She hadn't been crying until now and the sound ripped a snarl from the taiyoukai as he drew his sword.

"Temper, temper," the hanyou murmured mildly. Sesshomaru snarled again and swung his sword to strike the barrier. The purple haze crackled and hissed as he battered hissed, "Fine. I had wanted more time to play with the girl, but if you're going to throw a temper tantrum I have no choice but to do away with her now."

Sesshomaru howled as Naraku raised another tentacle. Inuyasha and the miko stilled their attacks on the barrier as realization of the spider's intent settled. They had all seen this attack once before, when Naraku had pierced Inuyasha with likely that very same tentacle. Sango whispered a horrified denial from her seat on Kirara and Miroku tightened his grip around her waist. Sesshomaru renewed his assault on the barrier with a vengeance and the barrier was snapping and spitting with clashing youkai.

Kodi seemed to realize what was about to happen as well. Her tears stopped and she stared at the tentacle with frozen horror. Her eyes snapped once to Sesshomaru, once to the pelt she fisted againt her stomach and once more to the tentacle rearing back to strike.

"No," she breathed. Her fist jerked the pelt away from her and Sesshomaru jerked in sympathy as his youkai was pushed back in turn. He snapped his attention to the girl.

"No!" she repeated. The now pink fur was thrust away as the tentacle raced toward her. "I reject Sesshomaru as a mate!" The words had barely left her lips before Naraku's attack his home and her statement ended in a scream as the tentacle pierced her breast.

Naraku savagely twisted and Kodi's scream ended in a gurgle as she finally slumped in silence. He withdrew his tentacle and the girl fell to the grass and rubble.

He spun and a feral grin glinted in the shadows of the baboon face as he waited to see Sesshomaru fall as well.

Sesshomaru was frozen. He shuddered once and Naraku fairly cackled with glee. His anticipation faltered however when Sesshomaru shuddered again.

For the taiyoukai, everything was ice cold but for a burning flame in his chest. He shuddered again. The girl's words had ripped away the warmth he hadn't been aware had been cocooned within his aura until it vanished. She had actually managed to reject the bond completely just as the tentacle had spun the scent of death through her own fragrance.

Sesshomaru shuddered again, more violently. Naraku screamed in rage and the noise seemed to shake Sesshomaru from his rigidity. The ice in his veins shifted and raced to one focal point, one epicenter of rage, all centered on this worthless hanyou who thought he could take something that belonged to this Sesshomaru and not pay the price.

Sesshomaru didn't bother with his swords as he leapt at the barrier, straight toward the spider who stumbled back in surprise. The collision of Sesshomaru's youkai screamed against the barrier and the air was frozen for a few short moment as Sesshomaru vibrated in midair. The silence was likened to right before your ears pop, deafening for a fraction of a second before sound came rushing back in. The ground jumped and shivered as the barrier cracked and shattered with the noise of a thousand screams.

And Naraku's screams soon joined them.

No one noticed the little old man crouching next to the girl as Sesshomaru's rage melt into his eyes and he transformed. Or when the girl's form shimmered and began to fade beneath his wrinkled hands as Inuyasha shouted and his pack broke from their shock and joined the great white dog in his vengeance. Or when she disappeared completely as the miko stooped and clasped the fallen shikon jewel in her hand, the fragment glowing bright as they were purified and reformed. No one noticed anything until it was all over, and by then, there was nothing to notice but an empty patch of grass, sodden with Kodi's blood and Sesshomaru's wretched shout as he thrust the point of his healing sword through the dirt.

A/N Cont'd:

NekomataHanyou: Lol, by the way, don't worry, they WILL get another scene. I don't have the will to not finish them off… figuratively speaking. Haha.

WatterGoddessKasey: Yay! Thank you!

Angel of Randomosity: Your review made me laugh. Thank you for the encouragement!

On another note: Wouldn't it just be awful of me if this was the last chapter? Lol, don't worry, it's not over yet. I'll have the next up very soon.


	20. Chapter 20 When Life Gives You Lemons

A/N: Really. Did you honestly think I was going to leave it there? Yeah right. Oh, and sorry this took kind of long. I got caught up in watching Lovely Complex. Fantastic anime. You should all watch it.

P.S. Warning. There is a lemon ahead. With adult type touching. If you don't like that type of thing you shouldn't read it. I was dithering about rather to put it in but enough people asked for it that I decided to go ahead. So here it is.

Chapter Twenty

What was that noise? Like wind, like water, like fire, like the earth moving and growing and shifting. Indescribable, except I was in the middle and it was nothing at all like being in the eye of a tornado. Everything was noise and chaos and constantly changing. Everything except me. I wasn't in pain, at least that was something. But I didn't like this sensation of floating either.

And out of the cacophony I heard a soft, impatient 'tsk' and something bathing my middle, where I knew my gore wound was. I still couldn't feel it though; there was nothing but the sensation of falling.

It wasn't until I landed that I realized I had really been falling. I hurt! There wasn't any of the deep tearing pain I expected from all that had happened to me, but I still felt my ribs and the gash down my front and all the various bruises and cuts. It was only that they were less so; like they had been left alone and healing for a few weeks. I couldn't feel the last fatal wound from Naraku at all. But the landing still hurt.

It's not like I landed on pillows either. The ground was uneven packed dirt. I slitted my eyes open, but couldn't see anything. I grunted as I pushed myself to a sitting position, stretching my hands out in front of me. Dirt walls? I was completely surrounded, earthen wall on all sides, but nothing above me. My eyes were adjusting a bit now and I could see indentations on one side like someone regularly made a habit of climbing up from there. I catalogued all my aches and pains grimly as I contemplated making the climb. Ugh.

It took longer than it should have and when I finally rolled myself out I was gasping like a landed fish and every sore spot on my body was protesting. I turned my head to the side and coughed. Then I blinked. Was that…

"My phone? And my wallet…" I murmured. I was back in the well house. On my side of time. What had happened? I didn't understand.

I gathered up my stuff and stuffed it in my pockets. My phone immediately fell through as the pocket on my right side had been completely ripped off. A sigh and I was pushing open the door, ducking away from the sunshine on my gritty eyes. I heard a gasp but was too busy trying to let my eyes adjust to take notice.

"What are you doing in the well house?!" the voice cracked in the middle and I turned to look at a young boy.

"You look like Kagome," I answered without thinking. I swayed against the doorway.

The boy gaped before turning to the shrine, "Mama!"

***************************************************************************

"Goodness, she must have fallen down the well!"

Voices. I wish they'd be quiet. I was so tired.

"How did she climb up with those broken ribs?"

"She'll be fine, her injuries are very minor. The breaks in her ribs are amazing clean. They didn't even have to be set."

"She keeps mumbling about demons though…"

One demon. There's only one. But the thoughts were painful, and I just wanted to sleep.

"Emotional trauma I'm sure. She probably is just having bad dreams. She can stay here until she's rested. After all it was our well she tumbled down."

I wasn't dreaming! It hadn't been a dream. I was… almost sure of it.

"Thank you Mrs. Higurashi. That's very kind of you. Oh, hello Mr. Higurashi."

"What's this? Demon be gone!"

"Grandpa!"

***************************************************************************

If it weren't for Kodi, Sesshomaru would be fine. Rin was safe. She had amazingly not been harmed during whatever attack had befallen Kodi. She had been been silent about the whole thing though; quiet, like when she had first started following him. If it weren't for Kodi, everything would be normal. He wouldn't be walking through lands filled with the stench of smoke and metal. He wouldn't be having to comfort Rin on a dayly basis because Kodi was gone. The child had started having nightmares, calling oout for her mother, and upon waking, calling out for Kodi.

Aggravating. Besides all that however, he was enraged. The girl had succeeded in severing the mating bond between them, therefore saving him from death. He could feel the absence keenly. And yet the intensity, the instinctual mine! Mine! MINE! was the same; as ferocious and impassioned as it had been under the influence of the bond.

He told himself it was because of possession. The girl had been his, and once something belonged to him the ownership was irrevocable by none other than him. He had simply… grown accustomed to her. He was a demon after all, Taiyoukai, and this Sesshomaru did not _have feelings _for humans.

He found the old man easily enough, using every predatory, tracking technique he had ever learned. He didn't want the old man alerted to his arrival after all. He was likely to run away if he was warned. It would have been the wise thing for the human to do. Sesshomaru did plan to kill him if he didn't or couldn't do what he wanted after all. He waited in the shadows until the opportune moment. The old man's back was turned.

He pounced. The old man's cackle was enraging, but Sesshomaru shoved the anger down to join the icy ball in his chest that he had become so familiar with. The element of surprise had been taken away, and Sesshomaru didn't bother to try and attack the human again. It didn't seem like he was going to run, and besides, it was beneath him.

"Where is she?" asked Sesshomaru, the words measured and restrained as ever.

"Where is who?" the human answered.

Sesshomaru stiffened, "The girl, the human girl. The woman you mated me to, the human Kodi, who you took from the battlefield moments after she had died. I smelled your stench on the very spot her body had fallen. Where is she?"

"Oh. That girl. Er…"

Sesshomaru allowed a small snarl to curl his lips.

"Well, she died you know."

The ice in his chest grew a little harder, "Not everything need stay dead, as you well know, sword maker."

The human smiled, "Why do you want to know anyway? She's served her purpose, now she's gone. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I choose when she has served her purpose ningen!"

"Hmmph, listen to you! No respect!" he cackled again. "I'll ask again; why do you want her?" He frowned, "You aren't planning on killing her for that little bit of spirit she showed you, are you?

Sesshomaru snarled outright.

"Well, she's out of your reach anyway. Back in her time, fine and dandy. Well, except for a little bruising. I can't fix everything you know. Not to mention everyone telling her that you're just a figment of her imagination, but it's probably better that way. She'll forget and go on."

Sesshomaru's hand twitched and the old swordsman smiled, "Right?"

"Human, this Sesshomaru will only say this once. You will bring the girl back. You will return the spell that allows her to share my lifespan. You will do so _now. _And then, you will never interfere with this Sesshomaru's life again."

"Can't be done."

"Then you will die," Sesshomaru answered without inflection.

"I can't just bring her from the future boy. That's not how this works. She's not anywhere near the well and I doubt she'll be allowed near it anytime soon. I was able to lure her there before, but it was grueling work, and won't work a second time besides. Humans develop an immunity to that type of influence rather quickly. She's out of my reach."

Sesshomaru cocked his head, "Were she to somehow come through the well however, you would be able to bespell her again?"

"Not without her willing it. She already rejected you after all and I try to spell bond you again it won't work. So, you have to somehow get her here and then get her to agree to the spell. Otherwise I can't help you. Now let an old man get some rest will you? And get off my lawn, you'll shed all over the place!"

**************************************************************************

I was sleeping again. I had been doing a lot of that lately. I had a sneaking suspicion it was due to the teas Mrs. Higurashi kept shoving down my throat. In between assurances that "all that demon nonsense was just a dream and would be forgotten soon."Never mind that I was starting to believe it. I hadn't seen Kagome yet after all, and I would think she would've come back to see her family right away.

My sleep wasn't peaceful. The aches and pains from my ribs and everything was fading but there was other pain to make me restless. My whole body had been stinging since I found myself on this side of the well. It felt like someone had ripped duct tape off of every inch of me and the top layer of skin that was supposed to be there wasn't. And besides, there were all those dreams about _him. _

So tonight, I was tossing and turning, in that place between sleep and consciousness. And my dreams were turning sinister. Someone was watching me. I could the eyes in the shadows, glowing like a cats. I fought my way to awake faster than ever before when I felt the hand slip over my mouth. Then I bit the hand.

"Ow! Damn it! Be quiet Kodi! This isn't my fault."

I cut off mid yell and gasped, "Inuyasha!"

"You made me bleed!"

"It _is _you! Hah! I knew it wasn't a dream! Is Kagome back too?" I grinned gleefully and bounced on the the bed. Inuyasha scowled, "No, and it's all that stupid bastard's fault!"

"What?"

"Your fucking mate stole Kagome and said he wouldn't give her back until I brought you through the well. And she won't purify him because she's too soft."

"Watch your language," I replied automatically. I frowned, "Why would he do that?"

"He probably wants to kill you."

WHAT!?"

"Be quiet! It's amazing you haven't woken everyone up as it is!"

"Crap. Now, that I think about it, Sesshomaru did say something about killing me when this was all over. Um…"

Inuyasha huffed, "Well, let's go!"

"Um…"

He growled, picked me up over my screeched protests, threw me over his shoulder and bounded out the window.

We were through the yard and down the well quicker than I could punch Inuyasha in the back.

We tumbled into the moonlit meadow.

"Ow! You punched me right in my side. Damn it! Stupid wench!"

I sat up from where he dropped me and kicked him in the knee. He fell over, "Dumb dog! There wasn't nearly that much jostling when Sesshomaru carried me! You did that on purpose! I should have puked all over your stupid butt!" I pressed a hand to the insistent ache in my side, "Ow, my ribs!"

I heard a snarl, a screech and the roar of displaced air before I changed my tune.

Inuyasha yelped as he dove to catch Kagome. Her fearful shout had transformed mid breath to scolding, "You didn't have to transform while I was so close! You pushed me twenty feet!"

I looked up at the great white dog above me and came to a quick conclusion. I dove for the well, "Ack! Don't let him eat me! I don't want to die by digestion!"

Sesshomaru's advance stopped abruptly, he shuddered once, twice, and then began to shrink back. I stared into his now humanoid glare, "I am not going to eat you." I heard a snicker and saw Miroku cover his lips as he stepped out of the trees, followed closely by Sango. I frowned. Honestly, how did he make that dirty?

…Oh. I flushed.

He stalked up to me and crouched. I flinched as he ducked his head and sniffed, reddening more when I heard Kagome giggle. Damn it! Sesshomaru was going to kill me and they were just going to watch? Some friends!

Sesshomaru snapped his head around at the sound and glared at them, "Leave."

No one moved. Kagome pouted, "But I want to watch! I didn't let you kidnap me just to miss out on the good part!"

I gaped at her. What was this? An alternate reality?

Sesshomaru snarled and surprised a squeak from me as he scooped me up (Carefully. I was amazed not to feel a twinge of protest from my healing injuries.) and flew into the forest.

"Um…"

"Silence ningen. This Sesshomaru is furious."

"What did I do now?" I grumbled. Fear of instant death receding a bit. This was starting to look like he was going to monologue first. It was difficult to say rather I would prefer outright death. We landed abruptly.

Sesshomaru didn't even allow my body to catch up to the sudden stop before he began to tear into me, "You deliberately disobeyed me!"

I shifted, "Can you put me down now?"

"No! You removed the bond when I told you not to!"

"No, you told me not to take off your mark. Why can't you put me down?"

"I do not care to. The choice of words is beside the point! Not only did you remove the mating, but then you left!"

"Uh, hello! I died!" I answered. Then I jerked in surprise and glared up at him, "Don't you dare turn into a giant mutt when you're carrying me!"

"This Sesshomaru is not going to transform," he answered stiffly. I stared at him doubtfully. His eyes were red all the way through and his face was significantly more jagged. His whole body had stiffened on my last retort. He clenched his teeth and drew his sword. I gulped and yelped as he swung it. My hands flew up to cover my head.

Sesshomaru growled, "I wasn't attacking you."

"Well then stop swinging sharp things at me you psycho!" I screeched.

"I was healing the worst of your injuries," he answered tightly.

I eyed him doubtfully before hesitantly poking myself in the ribs. Huh. Well…

"Thanks," I muttered, peeking down my shirt to see that although the slash was still on my chest, the edges weren't as red and angry looking. Sesshomaru was watching me.

"What?"

"You are hereby forbidden to die."

I rolled my eyes, "Ridiculous. You're the one who dragged me back to kill me!"

Sesshomaru's mouth actually dropped open. "I am not going to kill you!"

"… You're not?"

"…No," he sighed.

"Well you don't have to sound so wistful about it," I muttered darkly. "So, what? You had me kidnapped and brought to you so you could… yell at me?"

"Hnn."

"Yes?"

"I suppose that is correct."

"Okay. Are you done yelling now?"

"For the time being."

"Great. Take me back."

His nearly tranquil face transformed into a snarl faster than I could blink, "No!"

I waited for him to elaborate, and when he didn't do so I sighed, "I don't understand."

Sesshomaru deliberated for moment, "This Sesshomaru does not give up what is his."

I raised a brow, "Sesshomaru, you don't like me. You couldn't wait for me to be gone remember?"

He growled.

"Don't growl at me! It's true!"

Sesshomaru set me down and turned away, pacing a few steps. "I am not… adverse to your presence."

This time I was the one who growled. I stomped over to him and poked him in the chest.

"What does that even mean?! Ow," I rubbed my finger. Crap it was like poking a cement wall. I balled up my fist and punched him (lightly, I wasn't _trying _to hurt myself) instead.

He grabbed my hand and turned it palm side up, uncurling my fingers and inspecting the injured digit. I gulped.

"It means… That is, this Sesshomaru, when you…died," he seemed to be choking on his words. He released me and spun away again. I watched as he shuddered and the tips of his ears actually popped out from beneath his hair lined with fine fur. He jerked his head around and glared at me so suddenly I jumped.

"Do you see!? Do you see what you have done to me!?"

"Um…"

"This Sesshomaru does not feel rage! And certainly not on account of a ningen! A ningen _woman_! I do not guilt, or feel _happy_," he said the word like it tasted bad. "I am not pleasant, or caring! And _you _came and suddenly I'm shouting, and buying dolls, and… and _smiling."_

I wrinkled my nose. "_When_?" I mouthed. He ignored me.

"This Sesshomaru does not feel _need, _or want_, _or… devotion," Sesshomaru hissed. I swallowed thickly. Oh.

His eyes flickered over me and murmured, seemingly to himself, "It seems I am truly my father's son." He straightened and with all the coolness of the day I met him, "I'm going to keep you Mate. Do you understand?"

I was frozen for a moment before I jerked and nodded sharply. He raised his brow imperiously. I cleared my throat and answered, "Y-yes, I do. I mean, I think so."

"Do you?" he asked, his voice a rumble in the shadows. The trees filtered silver light over his hair. And suddenly I realized I was cold. It had to be midnight at least. He had set me down in a pool of moonlight and I wondered if the white of my nightgown glowed with the same ethereal quality as his yukata. "Show me Kodi. Show me that you understand."

I stared at him in confusion, which turned into hesitation. He growled and suddenly he was _right there. _His hand cupped the back of my head, tilting it up so I stared straight into his eyes.

"Show me! This Sesshomaru… _I _need you to show me you understand."

Was he begging? I… didn't know what to do! …I was scared to understand. What if I was wrong?

"Say my name again," I blurted. He snarled into my face."Please? I need to hear it."

He eyed me. His fingers shifting on the nape of my neck, and I suppressed a shudder. He sighed and lowered his head so his lips were at my ear.

"Kodi," his breath fanned over my neck. "_Show me._"

I shivered a sigh and nodded, my decision made. If I was wrong… I reached up and placed my hands very gently on his neck, just below his ear lobes. I allowed my fingers to sink into the supple thickness of the hair on his nape. It was so very much like fur.

He allowed me to pull him down a few inches but I had to raise myself the rest of the way. He seemed to grow impatient with how long I was taking and jerked me up against. And suddenly we were inches apart, our breaths mingling, and I was nervous as hell. But the way he had said my name… I tilted my head.

******************************************************************

Sesshomaru was shocked. He hadn't expected this. He had been expecting the girl to- to kiss him, or make some advance on his person, to show she understood in her own, human way. And yet she tilted her head and bared her neck to him. So submissive, so trusting. He smiled slowly, so canine. The girl was catering to his instincts, and although he would have been satisfied with her kiss, he couldn't deny this was more than… pleasing.

He snatched her up and plunged his head into the curve of her shoulder. He licked her once, twice and then sank his teeth into her neck. It wasn't hard enough to bruise, but certainly hard enough to hold her attention. She mumbled a protest.

"Shh," he hissed around the bite. He released her and growled into her ear, "That's a good girrrrl."

****************************************************************************

I muffled a moan at the shivers his growl sent skating over my skin. "Sessho?" I whispered.

"Hnn," he hummed in answer, licking inside the shell of my ear. I twitched.

"Sessho, will y-you kiss me now? Oh!" I jerked as he bit my earlobe, tugging until it slipped out of his lips. His hand slid down the outside of my hip and I realized that he had somehow maneuvered us so that my back was against a tree. He stilled for a moment and I spent an agonized second thinking that he was changing his mind. Instead when he lifted his head he was smiling. And I nearly swooned. This smile was not like the horrifying display of evil intent he had shown the first day I had met him. Instead it was _hungry. _The markings on his cheeks were roughened and his eyes were narrowed and blazed with dark, red flames.

He lowered his lips to mine, so softly, brushing them over my own. He didn't advance any further. He just continued his maddening teasing. Brush, brush, brush, and catching my bottom lip between his own, but holding everything else back. Until I grew impatient and caught his lower lip between my teeth. He snarled and I heard a crack as his hand flew from where it was playing on my waist to the tree behind me. I let his lip go and made to back away, afraid I had gone too far.

He wouldn't allow it and followed my retreat, his lips catching mine in the scorching kiss he had only hinted at before. Wet and hot and teeth, and him forcing his way past my lips until I suckled on his tongue and oh! his hand running down my leg and catching me behind the knee, lifting, fitting us together _just right. _He hitched me up higher and I gasped into his mouth. He froze.

I whimpered in denial at his sudden stillness. He swiped the roof of my mouth one more time and withdrew despite my protests, letting my lip pop from between his own as he drew back. I whimpered a tormented "Why?"

"This is not the place. Don't let go."

"What?" I asked and groaned as he took to the air. He hadn't changed our position as he had leapt and the sensation of flight while our bodies were so intertwined was… interesting. By the time we landed, what felt like hours later but was really only twenty minutes, I was panting and trying frantically to hide it. After all I didn't want to be the only one out of breath.

He tried to capture my lips again as soon as we landed, but was forestalled by me looking around. He settled for chewing on my neck instead.

"Where are we?" I asked, arching against a particularly savage nip. He suckled the skin as if in apology. We seemed to have landed in the courtyard of a traditional Japanese style estate, just outside open shobi doors. I could see what looked like a luxuriously padded futon piled with blankets and bolsters inside. I was proven correct as Sesshomaru whisked me inside tumbling us down onto the cushions.

"My home," he murmured above the curve of my breast. His play seemed to be moving lower and I was struggling to pay attention. My head lolled on a pillow but jerked up at his words. His mouth was dislodged from where he was suckling a bruise on my chest.

"But you said you wouldn't ever take me here!" I wriggled beneath him, earning a strangled growl. "I don't understand!"

He pulled himself up and over me, so that he could meet my eyes. He grinned, "I thought you said you did understand? Little ningen, didn't you say you understood? Did you lie to this Sesshomaru little mate?"

"Um… no?" I scooted a little from beneath him. He was sort of looming. Quick as thought, his hand slid up under my nightgown and… wriggled. I shrieked.

"It does not feel as if you were lying," he murmured, his voice nothing but a rumbled filling the room with dark intent. I whimpered as he withdrew his fingers, raising them to his lips. He sniffed and licked delicately. His eyes fluttered shut. When he opened them again, they were shuttered. And I didn't suspect a thing as he fingered the collar of my gown.

"Sesshomaru," I whimpered. Was he playing with me? My hands flitted mindlessly over his stomach and shoulders. Sesshomaru's eyes glinted and the claw at my throat slit my gown down the middle. The hands that played on his stomach (abs of steel!) jerked and flew to cover the newly exposed skin.

"Hey!"

He seized my wrists in his hand and pushed them up over my head, leaving me exposed. His head ducked and latched onto my nipple. I cried out in surprise as he bit. He raised his head and surveyed his handiwork, blowing gently on the tight skin.

"Don't try to hide girl."

He licked the slight pain away before switching over and paying equal homage to my other side. I writhed and arched beneath him.

"Not this again! Let my hands go Sesshomaru!" I cried out in frustration. He released me and my fingers flew to his hair pulling him in tighter. He chuckled darkly and tugged away, despite my protests.

"Sadist!" I hissed. He spent a few moments licking the now minor and nearly healed wound across my torso and I relaxed, only to choke as he slid further down. "Er… wait, don't go down there! Urgh! Sessho, really, it's embarrassing!" He raised his brow arrogantly as I clenched my knees together.

"Girl, you know that my strength is superior to yours, so I suggest you surrender with dignity. Besides," he smiled maliciously. "I should hate to hear afterward that I left you- how did you put it? Oh yes, _wanting._" I choked on the reminder of my earlier words and in my irritation he managed to shove my knees apart. My hand flew up to cover my eyes, feeling less embarrassed if I didn't see him looking at me. I peeked.

"Sesshomaru! Stop looking!" I moaned piteously. He was just staring! And not at a respectable distance either. He was inches away! He huffed softly and I shuddered as his breath fanned over sensitive parts. The beast did it again, and again, and I realized he was _sniffing_ me, which caused my blush to renew itself with a vengeance. He stopped and my legs flexed weakly over his shoulders. And then he licked me. A quick swipe his tongue, and again, harder. And his hand falling from where he was holding my leg over his shoulder to settle for holding me open in a much more intimate way. It was too much. He wouldn't stop. Just lick, lick, lick, and little growls and nibbles and me squirming all over the bed trying to get away, because the pleasure was quickly becoming too tight and sharp and pointed and good Lord were those fangs I felt? When I shrieked and managed to gain a few inches of space he simply clamped his hand over my stomach and dragged me back, starting the cycle all over.

He seemed to know when I was almost there too, because he would soften his touch until I was whimpering in frustration and then he would start all over again. After a few years of torture my earlier reluctance had vanished and been replaced with desperation. I clamped my hands in his hair and yanked. His head jerked up and he snarled up at me. I blinked down at him in shock.

His eyes were glazed, mindless. And he seemed more dazed then I felt, which was saying something. So I said something, "What the hell Sesshomaru?"

He blinked and his markings faded from the jagged streaks they had been. His eyes narrowed.

"Roll over," he barked. No really, he barked. I sat up, ignoring the insistent throbbing in my belly. I made to move onto my stomach but something caught my eye and diverted my attention. Something big.

"Um…"

"On your stomach mate!" he growled, looming over me.

"Eh…"

"What!?"

"That," I pointed. "Is not going to fit."

He stared at me for a moment and I thought he was going to agree. Maybe he would laugh and admit it was a joke and that he had a smaller one in a drawer somewhere. I cut off my slightly hysterical thoughts with a giggle. His eyes narrowed. His hand shot out, hooked itself around my waist and flipped me over. I squealed.

"Wait! I'm serious! Maybe humans are built differently, or- eeeek!"

I felt Sesshomaru shiver against my back, "Shh, relax. I... Hell." He froze as instead of heeding his words I stiffened and wriggled. I heard a snarl and his fist landed in the sheets by my head. He shoved and shuddered. I squealed, my elbows collapsing beneath me and my forehead falling against a pillow.

He kept shoving, even through my mewling.

"Sorry. I'll… stop… just a moment. I'll… s-sorry," he panted in time against my neck, his lips brushing my shoulder, my ear, the nape of my neck. Frantic, desperate and shove, growl, shove.

I scrabbled for the bedding, "Sessho!"

"I'll stop. Just…"

"Sesshomaru please-"

"P-promise I'll stop. Sorry…"

"Sesshomaru, if you don't go faster, I'm going to be very angry."

He froze and I nearly screamed in frustration. I felt a smile against my shoulder and at that moment I would have given anything to see what he looked like.

I didn't get a chance. He took me at my word. The world faded until all that was left was the friction. And the feel of slick skin against my back, silver hair falling over my shoulder, making the world turn gray. And shove and sweat and I couldn't hear his growl anymore but I could _feel _it. Vibrating against the small of my back, my thighs. I burned.

Friction, white hot and scorching as he pushed against me, fast, faster than anything… the pleasure coiled and tightened to a white hot point of heat and seemed to hover there, poised at the peak, before Sesshomaru sank his fangs into my neck, pushing me over the edge. I screamed. And with a snarl Sesshomaru released my neck and quaked against me.

I panted into the pillow, my breaths shuddering out of me in sobs as Sesshomaru eased himself away from me. He gathered me into his arm and position us so he was reclined against the cushions and I was reclined against him. I was still sobbing for breath.

"Shh. Breathe little one. You're okay. Shh," he smoothed my hair away from my eyes, "Breathe Kodi."

"Y-you bit me!" I choked out between pants.

"Hnn."

I worked up the energy to pinch him.

"It was necessary. You removed your mark. That will have to do until I can have the spell replaced. At least it will keep other demons away from you."

"What? We can't put the spell on me again! It puts you too much at risk!"

"Hnn."

"Sesshomaru!"

"Hush."

"But-"

"No. It is not up for discussion. This Sesshomaru is keeping you. Remember?" he growled. I blushed and ducked my head into his chest. I noticed that although his yukata was open, he hadn't removed it so it still covered his arms. I pushed it off the shoulder opposite the arm that I lay against. Sesshomaru grew rigid as the remains of his arm were revealed. I ran my fingers over the skin of his shoulder, tracing my hand down his upper arm until it stopped. I traced the path again and turned my head to kiss the skin beneath my cheek. Sesshomaru relaxed slightly.

"Say that you agree Kodi."

"Hmm? Oh. Are you sure?"

"Girl," he rumbled warningly.

Was I sure? I sighed and Sesshomaru's hand automatically stroked my hair. Of course I was sure. "Fine then."

"Hnn."

I stiffened as the same burning pain I had felt the first day seared my neck again. I howled.

"Damn it! Stupid, bleeding, son of a-"

"Oh good. I see the spell was renewed," a voice cackled from the doors. I shrieked. Sesshomaru snarled and whipped a blanket over me.

"Old man, you overstep your bounds!" he roared.

"Honestly, I was just checking to make sure it worked all right," he grumbled. I heard a growl and then he yelped. "Put those claws away! All right! I'm leaving! No respect!"

A pop and everything was quiet again. I felt a tug on the blanket and tightened my hold.

"Human?"

I grunted.

"Come out. He's gone."

"No."

He hummed and I peeked out, sighing as he gathered me back into the curve of his arm. He shifted and my eyes widened. Was he? Again? I wriggled experimentally and he growled. I frowned. I was kind of sore already. He had been inordinately large after all. Could I go again? So soon? He lay back and lifted me over him, nibbling on the hollow of my throat. My eyes fluttered shut.

Yeah, I definitely could.


End file.
